Crumbling mountains brings a peak at new veils
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: Kai Amaya never thought a mountain could take away everything, but it did. Only tapes remain of their trip up a mountain of disaster. While Kai focuses on fixing himself his life gets changed by a sekirei who is quite the mountain he must overcome. Minato's life takes a detour when his childhood friend returns as Uzume becomes his Sekirei. Minato X Harem OC X harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Life requires endurance

Mountains are the test of one's physical strength, mental capacity, and endurance to reach the top of a mountain is considered a very high accomplishment. This is what a certain family did every year so much so, that this family was given money to climb the most of rigid mountains and vigorous descents. No one ever stopped this family from climbing after all they were famous for it, so why upon today did this family lose almost everything? was fate being cruel or did the gods above decide to give this family the ultimate test?

"Come on Kai, come on Kai wake up its morning!" a rather boisterous voice shouted from outside the tent, it being a woman's voice who's teeth chattered from the cold of the mountain. The male known as Kai woke up with a startled expression on his cold face due to the inclement weather luckily for him he was in his snow gear. Kai was just at the ripe edge of nineteen about to be twenty in nine more months.

Standing at full height Kai was 6 foot 4 and had his mother's features including her long black hair that just reached down the middle of his back. He kept his hair in a ponytail due to his father's influence of how a man should properly have his hair, a small chuckle escaped him as he fastened his reddish snow cap given to him by his friend Minato Sahashi. The two were friends during their childhood and Kai planned on seeing his friend after this little Mountain trip was done.

Coming out of the tent Kai's teeth chattered hating this particular cold mountain why did his parents have to drag him here? granted Kai loved climbing mountains with his parents it was there own little family bonding experience. His mother who was in front of him shook her son's shoulders to get the blood going in his system.

His mother Reina Amaya who's age seemed to fluctuate whomever looked at her, due to her Japanese looks along with her black hair that was tied in a bun safely secured under her cap. Her age was 41 years old as of today, August 8th she wanted to climb this mountain with her family to celebrate her birthday. Of course her family had been climbing this mountain for approximately three days now and just made it near the peak of the summit.

"I'm ok mom thanks, now let's finish climbing this mountain and then go home!" Kai shouted through chattering cold teeth, that being the only thing he was going to say as his father nodded giving his son a gloved thumbs up and smiled. Kai's father drew out his pickaxe and delve it into the crevice of the frost covered rock; testing it for any faults or cracks which it did have, but they were very small cracks and would not hinder them.

As his father made his way up the mountain slowly, Reina followed along behind her husband making sure it was safe too for her son. Kai sighed to himself his teeth still chattering from the cold, but were more manageable shakes now and climbed along behind his parents.

'Maybe after this mother and father will finally retire and call it quits? after all they are getting old and do not need to be risking their lives anymore to do this. Besides, no matter how much money we get... to come back home covered in frostbite and blisters with dangerously bad fevers is not worth it.' Kai thought with a grimace in his head while ascending the mountain.

Several hours later the Amaya family finally began to see the summit, Kai's father reached out to grab the ledge needed to ascend one of the most horrendous mountains in history, and smiled victoriously pulling up the ledge with relative ease. His father did tend to work out a lot and it was needed to surpass over greater heights especially this mountain.

"Yes I've done it! I have finally reached heights that man can only dream about take that world!" Kai's father shouted to the cold frost covered sky reveling in this beautiful achievement. Reina climbed over the ledge to look out and embrace the descending sun, it brought tears to her eyes which soon froze over. This mountain was exceptionally cold as Reina wiped away the tear breathless at accomplishing one of her lifelong goals.

"So beautiful, our family has finally climbed Mt. Fitz Roy this is a wonderful birthday present..." Reina cried happily embracing her husband in a tight hug warming herself up from the cold and just glad they all survived the treacherous journey. This was the second most best achievement in her life, the first being able to give birth to her son Kai.

"I'm glad too, now let's go home mom and dad before we are turned into popsicles," Kai joked with a small chuckle when he climbed too, over the ledge exhausted from the journey up now he understood why no one climbed this mountain. The extreme drop in temperature was more than enough to kill a person, along with the slippery slope and cracked ice every step they took up here. His parents immediately embraced him into a hug warming him up, it brought one of rare smiles to him treasuring the time he had with his family.

But, this smile was short lived as things took a terrifying turn for the worst when the mountain started to shake slightly could it be an earthquake? Kai looked to his parents in worry at this strange shaking, as his father only smiled bringing out a digital camera documenting this historic event. Paying no attention to the small quake and turned on the camera zooming it on his face.

"Hello world! this is the dawn of a new era we the Amaya's have bested this mountain. Say hello to the world Reina and Kai come on this is history," he cheered while Reina rolled her eyes simply waving into the camera. Kai waved into the camera for a split second before shaking his head rapidly something felt off about that tremor.

"Come on dad enough. Let's leave this mountain, yes we bested it, but we're not going to lose our lives over it!" Kai shouted annoyed that his father paid him no mind and continued his rant into the digital camera. Promptly punching his father in the shoulder lightly, did his father look at him and begrudgingly agreed with his son. So packing up the camera and other belongings the Amaya's looked down the mountain while shaking from the cold.

"We could always just climb down later... no need to rush that quake was only a small one," Kai's father tried to weasel out of leaving the mountain yet, after all it was not many times that one could conquer the unconquerable. Kai gave his father a mute look about to protest when the mountain started shaking again, this time shaking their whole bodies, and with that tremor all were in agreement.

Ascending a mountain is difficult and risky going down a mountain is much worse. The Amaya's knew this and continued to descend down the mountain with Kai in the lead his parents making sure that he was descending at a very good pace. even though, Kai had been climbing mountains with his family for six years they tended to treat him still like a child.

'Come on just a little further and this frozen nightmare will be over...' Kai chanted this in his head, he wasn't exactly feeling good when he got up this morning. His whole body felt on fire, but did not tell his parents not wanting to risk another day for them to be up here. So with great endurance Kai continued the trek down the mountain unaware of the impending danger he was in.

"Kai stop! stop son!" Reina shouted over the steadily dropping temperature and blizzard it was so cold she could swear her ribs were playing football, in which who could crush the organs the fastest. Kai barely could hear his mother over the cold that and his snow cap was doing its job of insulating the cold and sound. All of a sudden his vision started going blurry a voice ringing in his head like church bells.

"P-Please save me... help me... just make the pain stop." the voice resounded in his head Kai gripped his head in utter pain the mountain shaking like it would break apart. Kai's parents rushed over to him at seeing their child in pain, and scooped him into their arms holding him caringly as Kai fell unconscious.

"He's burning up badly Reina... Kai has a fever," Kai's father spoke after checking his son's temperature he was a scientist after all that knew about the body physiology. Reina choked back fear for her son, that would have explain why he had a tough time keeping up with them on the mountain, but why did he not tell them of his condition? containing herself from panicking, she nodded to her husband who surveyed the area remembering that when they first came up there was a cave not to far away.

Thankfully he had an eidetic memory. He grabbed a hold of his son and hoisted him on to his shoulder with a groan of pain, Kai wasn't exactly light the man did weigh about 185 pounds. He pointed in the direction of where the cave was and made the lengthy trek towards it with his wife. Once, they reached the cave shortly after thirty minutes of relentless trudging through snow, Kai's father propped his son near the back of the wall while his wife brought out from her backpack materials to make a fire.

Meanwhile, Kai was going through a very weird unexplained phenomena as he saw himself hovering over what appeared to be a woman strapped down to a table screaming out in pain. The screaming due to the many doctors trying to sedate the woman and calm her down, but she was not listening. Strangely enough parts of the floor started to rise rocks and concrete flying around the room, slamming into the walls of the room.

"Please save me! help me! make the pain stop!" the woman screamed her heart out whose auburn hair covered her face, as Kai saw her eyes glow an unnatural brown from the veil of her hair. The woman continued to scream louder and louder even the building shaking too, before long the woman calmed down finally sedated by the medicine, the last look on her face was utter despair tears sliding down her cheeks which made Kai's inside shiver and freeze more than the mountain did.

"P-Please save me... help me... I am so scared..." The woman murmured this being the last thing she spoke. Kai felt enraged by the woman's sadness angry over his own inability to help this woman whoever she was, his anger was cut short by a man walking into the now destroyed room. The doctors that were still alive and that was a very few gazed at the man who came in, the man looked like to Kai a madman whose smirk could kill newborn puppies.

"It seems this little bird is not ready to leave the nest. But soon it will not matter the gods have decided upon us and it is my duty to see the ultimate game realized! I will usher in a new era of the gods!" The madman cackled madly his glasses threatening to fall off his face. The remaining doctors could only look on an astonishment at the man, the head doctor who was still alive shook his head truly afraid for the world.

"Minaka... you are a deranged bastard..." the head doctor grumbled leaving the destroyed room to wash his hands of yet another mess created by the Sekirei whose powers were considered a hazard, hell all of these Sekirei were a ticking time bomb for the world, and this doctor had his fill going to resign in the morning.


	2. Ashikabi of the South is helpful?

Chapter two

kindness in the Ashikabi of the South

In the quiet early morning of 6 A.M. birds chirped outside signifying the new day, as these birds flew off into the bright morning sky. A beautiful woman with splendid curves of an angel only wearing a purple shirt that stretched to confine her impressive bust size. Who also sported a pair of dark blue sweatpants that seemed perfect on her. Taking in the refreshing morning her long brown hair seemingly flowed with the wind. This woman was none other than the Sekirei number 10 Uzume, who currently set on the roof of the Izumo inn lustrous pearls of hope in her big brown eyes making a promise to herself.

"Today is the day my Ashikabi," Uzume spoke to herself with a large smile on her beautiful face. Hoping these words would reach out to her Ashikabi, as she decided to do something Miya her landlord would find very heartwarming. Unknowing that this small token of affection would forever change the course of events for many different people. Uzume pulled out from her pant pocket a special white veil and kissed it for good luck it being coated in her chestnut scent.

"May the winds carry my heart to my Ashikabi," She smiled up to the sky releasing the special white veil into the sky like a bird flying away. The morning wind which was surprisingly stronger than usual morning weather carted the veil off. Uzume smiled watching the veil drift out of sight, but not out of heart.

"That was rather sweet Uzume never knew you were the one to let fate decide anything for you," A charming woman's voice echoed off the winds before a cluster of cherry blossoms wafted over the inn. Revealing a woman with long black hair that reached down the swell of her back. Her purple cheongsam(Chinese dress). A bottle of empty sake in her left hand her cheeks red from draining the contents of alcohol.

"Well Kazehana-chan I wanted to try this, to see if my veil would find my one and only Ashikabi," Uzume replied holding her hands over her own beating core remembering a movie she saw with Miya last night. The movie was about a man who released a prized possession in a mailbox and a woman got the package a few years later. Uzume was not the patient type especially when it came to finding her Ashikabi; then again most Sekireis' if not all wanted to be with their Ashikabi.

"Good luck Uzume-chan now I will be see you later on tonight time for more sake," Kazehana cheered waving off her veiled Sekirei friend while leaving in a swirl of cherry blossoms to drink her sake in peace. Uzume lightly laughed to herself before being called down by Miya telling her it was her turn to go and buy groceries.

Meanwhile Minato Sahashi pleasantly slept dreaming of a woman with white veils in a park and strangely of a white veil floating in the distance for some odd reason. His pleasant slumbering was utterly destroyed when both his phone and alarm clock rang. The startling sounds of both devices jolted Minato off his futon to an upright position, scrambling around in his black boxer shorts trying to turn off his alarm clock first though, it was buried underneath a pile of discarded papers. In doing this he simultaneously tried reaching for his phone that was beside him, luckily he got his phone in time and read the reminder on his phone.

_Go to airport and pick up Amaya-san!_ that was the message he wrote into his phone the night before last. His mother Takami had called Minato three months ago and told him Kai was coming back to Shintou Teito after nine years. He was about to ask how his mother knew that, but she hung up immediately afterwards grumbling about deranged psychotic assholes. Minato nodded to himself checking the time on his phone before yelling out curses, as his alarm clock rang steadily and a knock pounded on his door.

'Oh no_ I overslept that reminder was over an hour ago. Please do not be at the airport Kai waiting before I get there_.' Minato berated himself in his head running into his small bathroom trying to get ready. Taking a small twenty shower just to freshen up Minato ran out of the bathroom garbed in his normal blue jacket and blue pants. Pocketing his phone in his phone, the young ronin shut off his alarm clock hating how it would continue to ring and not turn off by itself.

"Minato Sahashi! open up this door now, I bet you have a woman in there trying to muffle out her sounds with that alarm clock!" an angry short male yelled from his door making Minato's blood boil. He was already late and did not need his landlord making a fuss over nothing. Besides what woman would possibly come over to his apartment. Opening the door Minato greeted his landlord with a bow of his head. His landlord was not in the mood for formalities palm outstretched in Minato's direction.

"Your money today Sahashi or you are evicted!" The landlord demanded flexing his open palm not caring if his tenant had something to do, all that mattered to him was money especially from a first year ronin who paid late every time. Minato swallowed nervously at hearing those words and retrieved from his pocket, a small black wallet given to him by his friend Kai. A picture of the three with his younger sister Yukari in the picture, the three of them sleeping under a tree. A nine year old Yukari in a plain white dress slept in the middle of the three smiling contently. Kai wore a simple black shirt over his 11 year old form and what looked like a black skirt, but it was only black shorts cut to look like a skirt courtesy of Reina Kai's mother. Minato just wore a small white shirt in blue shorts happily sleeping beside his sister and friend. A look of contentment on his face very glad to have a friend his own age back then. The picture being taken by his mother Takami, who had more days off work back then and smiled often.

After paying his greedy landlord Minato dashed away from his apartment complex and toward the airport stopping by the bus stop to get there within time. Impatiently tapping his foot while checking his watch now it reading 12:25 A.M. Minato looked around wondering why the bus was not coming, then it hit him today was Sunday. The city bus for Sunday instead of coming at 11 like it usually did Monday-Saturday it came at 10 A.M. instead.

"I should have not overslept! I stayed up and studied to long for my exam in two months," Minato reprimanded himself running away from the bus-stop. In midstride of his run a white veil similar to his dream slammed into his face causing him to fall back on the concrete. _'A-Aghh... it'd be a miracle if I even get to the airport at this point...'_ Minato groaned rubbing the back of his sore head while getting up, holding the white veil in his right hand up to his face a red blush sporting his features now. The pleasant smell wafting from the veil made him close his eyes in rapture temporarily forgetting about seeing his childhood friend Kai,

Minato's dream returning to him in full caption a brown haired woman appeared before him who wore silky white veils covering her midriff, chest, and curvaceous legs it was a mix between kinky and subtle allure to Minato. The veiled woman running up to him embracing in a tight warm hug, her beautiful assets pressed into his chest causing him to blush. This woman was supremely attractive, Minato threatened to venture on the word of goddess, but contained himself from saying such a word returning the hug with a warm smile. She felt so wonderful the contours of her body matching with his like art. Minato would give just about anything to know who this woman was.

"My Ashikabi... my name is-" The woman could not finish saying her name as Minato opened his eyes a bright warm smile on his face, despite his head hurting from the fall. Standing up Minato wrapped the veil around his neck in a scarf type of fashion, despite its flimsy material it tied securely radiating a small amount of warmth. Giving the young ronin a look of warm jubilation instead of a look of stress. Minato wiped the dirt off his jacket and was about to continue going to the airport when a voice called out to him.

"Hey! hello! you the one with the white scarf please come here," the voice called sounding childlike in nature. Minato looked around for the voice spotting a waving hand in his general direction from a black limousine. Minato questionably walked up to the car wondering who it could be? it's not like Minato had that many friends here he mostly kept to himself to study not wanting to fail his exams a second time around. The tinted limousine windows rolled down revealing a young man and another man beside him, though the other man was obscured by the shadows.

* * *

"Hi there my name is Hayato Mikogami, I have candy if you would come into the car hey wait!-" Mikogami exclaimed a pout coming on to his face at being ignored. Minato was walking away from the young man well child to him. He did not have time for any candy the boy was sailing at the moment and still needed to get to the airport in time. Mikogami shook in his seat like a child internally debating about something before opening the door running after Minato and grabbed on to his arm cutely.

"Wait! why are you in such a hurry? I could help you?" Mikogami inquired with a coy smile a lollipop in his mouth. Minato sighed exhausted at the child's antics and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Minato had read in the paper a month ago that the Mikogami family were a large wealthy family that had business in other countries selling types of accessories and some questionable weapons.

Minato had to admit Mikogami did dress very well much better than he did, the boy practically screamed of wealth and spoiled upbringing. Higa smiled up at Minato glad he had the ronin's attention and made sure to keep it.

"What is it Mikogami-san? also, I apologize my name is Minato Sahashi," Minato asked formally bowing his head while trying to pry his arm away from the teen needing to leave.

"Well, I just want to help you of course nothing more than that," Mikogami replied while not letting Minato go of his arm something about him caught the teen's attention.

His eyes darting to the source of his attention it was Minato's white scarf something about it felt mystifying and alluring. Mikogami just had to have it and when his eyes set on something he liked, it was all guaranteed to be his. With no delay he dragged Minato into the limousine making him sit down beside him. Surprising Minato the strength Mikogami had. At Mikogami doing this it caused a reaction from the other male in the limousine who grunted in annoyance. This was none other than the Sekirei number 5 Mutsu. Whose appearance was shrouded by the shadows of the limo, although what could be made out was his messy silver hair and grey eyes.

"Aww is my little Mutsu-kun jealous?" Higa teased while nuzzling into Minato's side liking the reaction Mutsu gave. The now named Mutsu only huffed silently crossing his arms at his Ashikabi's teasing. Minato blinked at the teasing and lightly tried pushing Mikogami off him again, but he held on to him like a boa-constrictor. Said snake tried to scurry an arm up to Minato's scarf wanting it so bad.

"Mikogami-san could you have y-your driver make us go to the airport? since you did kind of kidnap me and I have to see someone," Minato said with a nervous expression on his face resigning for help of the teen especially if it was going to make him get to the airport in time. Mikogami nodded getting Mutsu to tell the driver that. The driver nodded wordlessly driving down the highway as Mikogami grinned over at Mutsu and thanked him properly with a kiss on the cheek. Very glad that his darling little Mutsu was so obedient for he had only met Mutsu about a month ago.

"You are such a child Hayato," Mutsu sighed lightly flicking the boy's forehead with his index finger and thumb in a light manner. Mutsu having the right to call Mikogami without an honorific and speak his first name due to saving him from a group of thugs. Mutsu would not admit it, but the teen did have some good quirks about him when you got to see past his childishness. Mikogami whined at the flick of his forehead and latched on to Minato for safety. Minato chuckled at the two finding Mikogami and Mutsu to have a rather close relationship, but also something a bit more.

"So Minato-kun tell me about yourself and this friend of yours?" Mikogami asked actually wanting to know even the statue like Mutsu was a tad curious. Since Hayato rarely cared to pick up something, or take the time to look at it, unless it sparked his interest or another Sekirei for the game. Mikogami only having Mutsu for the time being, since the boy confided in Mutsu that he wanted more to win this little game.

"There really is not much to say about me, I am a first year ronin and this time do not want to be a second one. That is if I can pass my exams too. My friend Kai Amaya... I have not seen him in over nine years. He's my childhood friend we used to get into trouble when we were kids, and I can not wait to see him," Minato earnestly said recalling on his memories with Kai fondly. Making Mikogami nod secretly wishing he could have a friend. At least Mikogami had Mutsu to rely on right? after all Mutsu did save him and become his Sekirei. Thinking about Mutsu made Mikogami if anything slightly feel flustered was Mutsu his friend? that made him look over at Mutsu. The two sharing a look causing Mutsu to sigh exasperatedly, Mikogami gave him that lost puppy look he was infamous for it. Extending his hand over to Hayato he lightly brushed his hand through the teen's hair calming the worry in his Ashikabi's heart.

Minato looked away at the scene feeling strange, not uncomfortable by it there was no other word to describe the feeling Minato felt as he touched the white veil around his neck finding solace in it. Mutsu and Mikogami did share a very close relationship indeed. Luckily, for Minato the rather tender moment did not last long as the limousine finally came to a sudden stop in front of the airport. Letting himself out Minato bowed his head gratefully in thanks for Mikogami's assistance and was about to leave before Mikogami suddenly shouted. "T-Thanks Minato-san for the talk! your not a bad guy good luck on your exams you'll pass for sure! also, here is your phone so we can chat like this again... I hope that someday... we may who knows become friends," he whispered the last part to himself returning Minato's phone that he had stolen from his pocket.

"T-Thank you for the luck! and see you later Mikogami-san and you too Mutsu-sama,"

Minato replied taking back his phone waving goodbye to the odd pair who had helped him. Mikogami continued waving goodbye even Mutsu waved a farewell finding the ronin to be a pleasant person to be around. He certainly left quite the impression on Hayato that was for sure it made Mutsu feel slightly good for his Ashikabi who did a good deed today.

"So what was the real reason you helped that young man Hayato?" Mutsu asked straight to the point once the limousine windows were down and the driver drove them away from the airport. Hayato gave his astute Sekirei a rather all to warm smile that made Mutsu wished he had not asked the question.

"Look hehe Mutsu-kun a part of Minato's scarf got trimmed off by the car door," Hayato smirked retrieving from the car door a torn piece of the white veil and held it against himself like a blanket. Mutsu shook his head with a sigh of course that was the only reason his Ashikabi would help he really wanted the veil badly for some odd reason. Though, upon further inspection of the veil Mutsu's eyes rose in slight amazement now knowing why the veil was so important to Hayato now. '_Sekirei.' _was Mutsu's only thought and gripped his hidden sword from his jacket guessing it was time for them to start collecting Sekirei.

* * *

Inside of the airport Minato ran through the many crowds of people and checked one of the nearby clocks in mid-run. The time reading 1:45 P.M. Minato grabbed out from his pocket a small piece of paper having wrote down the terminal his friend would be exiting from about a month ago and read the time on the paper.

'Terminal 23 that should be rather close by and his flight should have arrived at 1:30. I hope Kai will not be mad when I see him.' Minato thought anxiously while narrowly avoiding a pair of passing people and had to jump over misplaced luggage, putting to good use all the times he went jogging in the early evenings. Arriving five minutes later to terminal 23 Minato huffed in exhaustion looking around for people who looked like Kai, but found none. Sitting back into a seat breathing heavily a nearby woman offered Minato water and told him that the plane for terminal 23 would be arriving in twenty minutes. Apparently the plane had experienced somewhat bad turbulence, so it had been set back from its original time. Thanking the woman for her kindness and information Minato smiled in relief it was a miracle. Now Minato would not have to make Kai wait for him, that was a giant weight released off his shoulders. Closing his eyes lightly the male just took a breather and allowed his thoughts to wander, while clutching the white veil around his neck in comfort.

Twenty minutes later Minato opened his eyes the kind woman from earlier gently nudged him awake pointing to the people who were now coming down the runway of the terminal. He gratefully thanked the kind woman and stood up from his seat watching the many people walk on by the woman found her family and hugged them, it being her children and husband. Waving goodbye to the woman Minato watched them leave before casting his eyes back on to the runway finally spotting his friend Kai who ran down the runway.

"Amaya-kun good to see you!" Minato called out to his childhood friend not expecting a hug from his friend and was further surprised at how well the only two words to describe his friend was a mix between beautiful and handsome. Returning the hug out of good nature Minato pulled away from the hug to take a good at his friend who was taller than him about three inches. Kai wearing a black shirt that was colored with a small red rose at the chest and wore dark black matching pants. His black hair was out in flowed down to his back. His feminine features managed to balance out well with his masculinity, though Minato still found it a little difficult to distinguish his friend's gender.

"How have you been Minato? and do not call me Amaya-kun just call me Kai. We've been friends for years so the honorifics for us can drop you know?" Kai smiled his voice having a small high pitch to it, which made others question his gender. At seeing his longtime friend Kai was overjoyed to see him again. It was always a warm experience to see a best friend over a long duration of years. The two having much to discuss over each other's past.

**Author's note: If someone is confused with the crossing of Hayato Mikogami's switching between his last name and first respectively. Only Mutsu will refer to Hayato in terms of conversation or when his Ashikabi has an evil idea in his head. Everyone else will refer to him as Mikogami. This story will switch between Minato and Kai every two chapters or so mainly focused on Minato. This will made evident by when Kai's chapter it will start off with Life requires etc.**

**On the other hand Minato's chapter title will deal with Sekirei associated themes such as for the next chapter it has to do with veils. If there are any questions you can pm me. Happy April fools day**


	3. Grapefruit and Carts oh my

Chapter 3

Seeking veils of love

The two young men Minato and Kai left the airport around 4:30 P.M. Minato chuckling to a joke Kai made about seaweed. Both regaling in the other's presence so lost in their conversation that the walk to Minato's residence was filled with utter laughter and delight. Kai chuckled to himself in stride to Minato's home fully taking in the scenery, many people waving to both young men, a few elders at shops offered them a loaf of bread. Kai's smile only brightened at the hospitality and the pleasing memorable scent of Japan having missed it. Kai was more than thrilled to be back a part of him secretly in the deepest dwells of his heart knew that this happiness would be short lived.

"Amaya-kun-" Minato began to say out of habit before Kai gave him a light glare having told him before hand to just call him Kai. There was no need to be so formal between close friends. "Kai, how has your family been? I remember your mother used to make your clothes even those shorts that looked like a skirt," Minato joked making Kai half-heartedly punch him in the shoulder. Kai not wanting to remember how he got teased countless times for wearing that back in school.

"Minato my parents died seven months ago. We were climbing up one of the world's most dangerous mountains which was Mt. Roy, I was found at the base of the mountain by rescue patrol. My parents were found nearby a cave frozen to death. It seems that I was the lucky one that survived..." Kai told him recalling the tragic event with a look of sadness. Kai just had to tell him to not confide it in anyone what he had been feeling these last few months was killing him. Minato stopped in his treks at hearing the abrupt shocking news, the two not that far away from his apartment complex, as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He had not known what happened and was also sad to hear the devastating news. Since, his friend's parents were like uncle and aunt to him respectively.

"I am sorry Kai-kun. I did not mean to bring up painful memories," Minato apologized scolding himself for his lack of knowledge about the situation. Kai shook his head relinquishing Minato's hand from his shoulder and looked at him a small smile on his bishounen looking face.

"It's ok, Minato you did not know. By the way no honorifics," Kai chided lightly punching Minato in the chest, though the punch did send Minato back a little. Minato recovered from the weak punch and chuckled going to try and use less honorifics from now on. Not even ten minutes later did the young ronin and bishounen arrive in front of Minato's apartment door.

"Stop right there! what are you doing with that woman?! Minato-san it seems you just want to be evicted!" A loud voice yelled Minato grimacing instantly at the voice. Kai turned around to see who it was and tilted his head at seeing a short pudgy man walk up to him and shout at them for no reason like an angry coyote. Mainly shouting at Kai while pointing a finger at Minato accusing him of violating his lease.

"Whoa! h-hold up! I am not a woman. I am Kai Amaya-" Kai got cut off shortly by the landlord; who stopped shouting upon realization that it indeed was Kai Amaya. To Minato and Kai's surprise the landlord pulled out a crumpled magazine from his pocket. The front cover being of Kai and his parents scaling a mountain back when Kai was 16. Apparently the landlord was a fan and did the scariest thing Minato ever would see. His landlord actually apologized and asked for an autograph humbly from Kai. The bishounen signed the autograph with a small reluctant sigh it was difficult to sign those old magazines, since his parents were dead.

Minato after escaping from his landlord's clutches pulled Kai into his apartment room and turned on the lights. The sight that greeted Kai was less than spectacular stacks of paper littered the floor, textbooks were arranged sideways or out of order. Despite the small size of the room it was kept somewhat in a manageable condition. Kai looked around the room for any oddities like punched in walls, leaks from the ceiling, and roaches of some sort.

After all he was curious on about the condition in which his friend resided. Searching around for problems for five minutes he found none. With an audible huff Kai put his luggage on the floor and looked toward the kitchen practically walking to it by his stomach grumbling in hunger. Being on a plane for 16 hours and eating food in between six hours left one quite hungry.

"Kai-kun what are you looking for? you can use my futon if your tired from your flight still," Minato asked in concern assuming that was the problem for Kai. Pulling out from under a stack of papers his futon. Kai chuckled at his friend's gracious concern and waved it off to look in Minato's kitchen opening the refrigerator finding nothing. There was _literally_ nothing in Minato's fridge to eat. Agitation filled the young man's eyes and looked over at Minato, who was dusting off the futon still. At Kai's glance over at him he smiled shaking the futon in his hands done with wiping the mess of cluttered papers from it.

"Come on Minato we are going shopping!" Kai abruptly declared dragging Minato out of his apartment by his collar. At least Minato had his key and locked it before they left. Once, they were away from the apartment which did not take very long. Kai let go of Minato's collar and crossed his arms stopping in his tracks.

"H-Hey are you alright Kai-kun? you seem agitated is something wrong?" Minato questionably asked worried about Kai's souring mood. Was the flight really that bad? His gaze leveled on his bishounen friend trying to decipher what was the problem.

"Minato how long have you gone without eating? your fridge has no food and I assume your studies have been to no avail because of it," Kai scolded getting to the heart of his anger and glared at Minato with his sharp piercing red eyes. Kai knew Minato had a job he just had to right? after all how could he afford that meager apartment, but go hungry yet still smile like nothing was wrong.

Minato scratched the back of his head with a small smile, it was rather nice to have someone concerned for his wellbeing. Kami knows his mother did not show it anymore or show up that much to talk. "Kai-kun I eat well enough for myself-" Minato began to say before his stomach betrayed him with a loud grumble. The hungry ronin covered his stomach with his hands an embarrassed red coloring his cheeks.

"Clearly your stomach says otherwise, but seriously Minato you need to eat I am sure you do not want to fail your exams..." Kai pointed out while mumbling the last part lightly patting Minato's shoulder in a brotherly manner. He knew Minato had exams, due to all the books and papers scattered around his room earlier. His eyes fixing themselves on to Minato's white scarf and reached out a hand to touch it. When his hand felt the silky material of the scarf a strange warm pleasant feeling washed over him involuntarily shivering after moving his hand away.

* * *

A few passing girls that went to Minato's university giggled waving toward the two males thinking the two were a couple.

"Sahashi-san sure has a cute girlfriend, I wonder if she is a foreigner?" the leader of the group of three questioned with a sultry look at the two her eyes were mainly on Kai. She just had to know where the cute girl had gotten such a very dark shirt and sexy pants.

"Ooh... a foreign romance that is so out of a fairy tale Talia-chan," The girl beside the leader remarked finding it hilarious that a foreigner was in Japan.

"I never thought Sahashi-san liked strong beautiful women isn't he out of her league?" the last girl of the group whispered though, she must have forgotten that both boys were well within earshot and jumped away from the other at hearing the girls comments.

'_They do not understand.'_ Minato and Kai just shook their heads both thinking the same and continued on their walk to a food market.

After finding a nearby shop Kai told Minato to collect enough food for a month, but Minato disagreed saying no to Kai's declaration of buying food for a month so they compromised. Minato did not want his childhood friend to worry over him or buy him that much food. What did Kai take Minato for did he think he was some kind of giant glutton who could devour food like that? Kai just waited outside agreeing to just wait since he was still slightly tired from the flight and just got lost within his memories. A light groan of protest came from Minato inside the store while shopping. Minato was having a difficult time on what to get for himself, but gathered food nonetheless. Finding discount food for himself, instead of overpriced items. At least he could save his childhood friend some grief Minato did not have expensive taste when it came to food.

'_This should be more than enough for a week... maybe even two weeks if I stretch it_.' Minato thought, though his stomach grumbled in protest to that idea. '_You are never_ satisfied.' He thought patting his stomach like a spoiled child. When Minato was about to leave the vegetable section his eyes caught sight of a beautiful chestnut brown haired woman sporting a purple shirt and blue Capri shorts that hugged her thighs gloriously. Swallowing a nervous gulp in the back of his throat; his cheeks burned red with a blush and held his scarf for a moment with his free hand trying to compose himself. The woman looked so familiar it made him antsy as his hands were gripping harder on to the food cart. Minato was not a pervert, but even he would admit to checking out a woman's physique.

* * *

The beautiful woman was none other than Uzume who pulled out from the vegetable section carrots, lettuce, and other ingredients for stir-fry. Miya had told her to go shopping earlier and she did, but the chestnut haired Sekirei had forgotten to get ingredients for the stir-fry Miya wanted to make tonight.

_'Well at least, I have the ingredients_.' Uzume sighed in her thoughts relief flashed upon her features; not wanting a scolding from her landlord or even worse an attack from her ladle of doom. That thought alone made Uzume rub the back of her head with her hands remembering a lump she had gotten from Miya. Though, that was on account for her being indecently dressed around the inn. Miya could get pretty scary at times when she wanted to be.

Soon after thinking that Uzume's eyes caught sight of a young man in the vegetable aisle too. His posture seemed nervous and shy, along with his blushing face for some unknown reason to Uzume. Minato waved a shy hand over to her at noticing her gaze finding that his blush was receding now. Uzume waved back out of friendliness before her eyes immediately caught sight of her future Ashikabi's scarf.

'_His scarf... it's my veil! so t-that man is m-my destined A-Ashikabi?!'_ Uzume thought as she started to feel her cheeks redden and looked away from Minato's gaze quickly. So many thoughts ran through her head trying to make reason out of them, but could reason explain or define the rushing, gushing, and whirlwind feelings of love a Sekirei has for their reacting to an Ashikabi? Uzume and Minato kept the other in their sight; silently pleading for the other to take the first step. The silence was deafening for the two and Minato finally moved forward to Uzume with his cart shy determination in his onyx eyes. Their carts colliding soundlessly to the other destroying the awkward silence between them rather fast.

"S-Sorry I-I just... umm... I wanted these grapefruit!" Minato made up a hasty excuse on the spot pulling out from a crate two fresh looking grapefruit holding them against himself. Uzume giggled at his rather lame excuse for their carts slamming into each other, but held nothing against it. In fact, she found the gesture to be sweet if not just a tad cliché on Minato's part.

"It's ok no harm done, by the way what is your name? I am Uzume it's very nice to meet you grapefruit-sama," Uzume greeted politely with a bow of her head; a cheeky smile on her face giving the young man a comical nickname. Minato blinked at the nickname and started to laugh at the name, Uzume laughing along with him. After the laugh Minato extended his hand toward Uzume a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Well Uzume-chan please excuse me, I mean Uzume-san. My name is Minato Sahashi it is also nice to meet you," Minato replied with a correction of his over familiar honorific he did not mean to sound that forward. Uzume shook his hand in greeting at the contact jolts of warmth surged up through their bodies at the contact. Uzume blushed at being called chan along with the amazing jolt retracted her hand from his. A small frown lined on to her features as of now and wanted him to call her chan. Minato looked away his cheeks burning red and clutched on to his scarf for support; his body felt warm even his eyes dilated from the warmth for a spilt second.

"Minato-kun are you ok? if your not busy would you like to do something with me tomorrow?" Uzume straightforwardly asked while taking her cart to the register not wanting to risk Miya's wrath at being late. Minato following behind her blushing hard at what sounded like a date to him. The young ronin could not recall the last time he went on a date. Once, the two made it to the register they continued their rather light conversation in earnest.

* * *

"Finally! it's been two hours. I thought you said no food for a month, but from the way you made me wait. I'd say you were definitely buying more than a weeks worth of food-" Kai ranted immediately for a second before pausing as Minato exited the shop, with a rather attractive woman by his side. A devious smile flashed over Kai's face which made Minato shudder knowing his friend would want to know about the two.

"Hello it is nice to meet you I'm Uzume," Uzume looked at Minato's friend with a polite smile on her face and bowed formally causing the bags in her hands to drop with her. Kai bowed in return telling her his name, as a coy smile was ever directed at Minato.

"So Minato is Uzume-san the reason why you took so 'long'?" Kai teased quoting the 'long' part of his question. Making Minato blush at the teasing not going to answer, but stared at his own feet for a moment. Kai laughed at Minato's reaction finding it hilarious, it was just to much fun to tease his childhood friend. Uzume gently touched Minato's hand at the teasing and gave him a sweet smile. Truth be told she actually enjoyed his reaction too, her future Ashikabi looked more and more promising to her with each passing moment. Minato's blushed only worsened at her touch and found that his hand reciprocated the gentle hand hold.

"Hmm... well it's getting late and I would not want to separate you from Uzume-san, but Minato my luggage is still at your house and it is getting late," Kai told him the night sky showing up on the horizon. A small smile formed on his lips at seeing Minato's cheeks burn red at the implication of them being together, even Uzume felt her cheeks warm at it knowing they were meant to be together.

"H-Hey Kai-kun is right! if you guys want I know a place where we can go for the night. My landlord Miya-chan is nice she's at Izumo inn and I believe she would love company. Since it is just the four of us there," Uzume told them with a small chuckle not wanting to let her future Ashikabi go for the night and squeezed his hand gently. Her eyes settling into a puppy dog fashion at the two. Minato instantly caved into those big brown puppy eyes and agreed to go hoping Kai would come too.

He did not want his friend to be all alone at his house for the night. Minato disliked coming home to no one and he was sure Kai felt the same; it made him long for the days of being a child again. To come home and see his mother along with his sister greet him with a hug. Kai looked at the both of them and sighed a little if there was one thing Kai was a sucker for it was puppy dog eyes. Since Yukari used to do that to him and Minato when they were kids to play games with her in the forest.

"Fine, fine let's go," Kai agreed to go and was about to offer to carry Uzume's bags when Minato offered instead. Uzume giggled with a shake of her head, but thanked him for the offer. Minato nodded as the three of them walked off towards Izumo inn. Uzume's hand never leaving Minato's gentle yet firm hand she felt so relaxed around him.

* * *

Arriving at Izumo inn Minato and Kai were both taken aback by size of Izumo inn. The inn had a serene look about it and felt very homelike to the two. Uzume giggled at their reactions and walked up to the door of the inn to see it fly open Miya awaiting her with a ladle in hand; needless to say she was not in a good mood. Uzume nervously chuckled at seeing Miya's less than happy face.

Miya whose hair was a violet lavender reached down her back her slender fair skin made Minato blush. Before his eyes went back on to Uzume's and felt his heart speed up. Miya only wearing a simple purple hakama. Her stance was a mix between guarded and relaxed it made Uzume along with Minato and Kai nervous under her seemingly gentle crimson eyed stare. Uzume was about to give a reason for being late. But Minato stepped up bracing himself for what may come next and bowed formally to her landlord.

"Sorry it is my fault for causing Uzume-chan to be late, you see I held her up with a conversation about grapefruit. So please do not be mad at Uzume-chan, but me instead," Minato apologized hastily ready to take any punishment from the landlady; not wanting Uzume to get in trouble. Uzume glanced at Minato and felt her Sekirei core heat up dramatically her future Ashikabi was_ here_ throwing himself under Miya's would be anger.

Miya looked into Minato's determined yet gentle eyes wondering what he was trying to prove inside this young man's eyes she saw fierce determination and strength he himself probably did not know, but here he was willing to go so far to protect Uzume it made her smile reassuringly for half a second before her features went back to neutral.

"Uzume-chan you have found quite the man, It would be my pleasure to have these guest come in. My name is Miya Asama, the woman that own this inn, also what is your name?" Miya asked pointing her index finger at Minato especially she wanted to know about him in particular. Minato sighed in relief guessing they were out of the water and told her his name. With that said and done Miya bowed to them and allowed them to enter Izumo inn, but stopped Uzume from going in just yet with a hand outstretched in her direction. "So is he the one?" Miya asked giving Uzume a light smile since Uzume did not bring home guest it was strange to see one.

"Yes he is the one I am reacting to my Ashikabi," Uzume firmly declared meeting Miya's eyes with firm determination which matched her future Ashikabi's. The two kept their stare for what looked like a century, but only lasted a few seconds in reality. Miya withdrew from Uzume and let her inside of the inn, as she stared at Uzume's back while following behind her a lone small rare smile flashed across her face.

Once Miya reached the living room she was taken aback by the smell of cooking stir-fry. It came from the kitchen and to her surprise it was Minato and Kai both cooking it together, well more so Kai telling Minato what to put in for the stir-fry. Miya giggled to herself letting the two boys cook she was not about to stop them. In Miya's eyes the two seemed happy genuinely happy around the other. '_These two... they sure know how to liven up a room.'_ Miya thought seating herself at the table along with Uzume the two just watching the males cook.

An hour later did the food finally get done and was placed on the table for everyone to eat. Although, in that hour another guest had made himself known it was none other than Kagari. Whose figure seemed on edge smoking the last drag of his cigarette before crushing it in his hand. His silver hair shined a tad under the lights of the inn and wore a casual white shirt suit and black pants who had just got back from work.

"Now that our late guest is here who knows my rules about smoking at the dinner table let's eat," Miya smiled over at Homura almost evilly a Hanya looking mask appearing over her head. She allowed him to smoke this once and only one time because he seemed really stressed about something and was going to talk to him after dinner about it. Kagari nodded afraid of her mask and wanted it gone as everyone clasped their hands saying thank you and began to eat. When the Sekirei in the room first dug into the food with chopsticks their eyes boggled a small unison moan of satisfaction came from their lips.

'_It taste so yummy like I am sailing away on a boat with Minato-kun.' _Uzume thought with a burning smile plastered on her cheeks gazing at Minato, as her thoughts wafted her away with the two of them on a boat holding the other fondly.

_'Their food is certainly quite tasteful, almost better than Miya-san.'_ Kagari thought before a chill ran down his spine. Miya gazing at his direction with a chide smile a finger against her lips. Kagari shuddered visibly worried Miya could read thoughts now.

_'This food it r-reminds me of T-Takehito...'_ Miya thought woefully a small tear slid down her cheek wiping it away with one simple hand motion before anyone else could see.

"Minato how much spice did you put in the stir-fry? I am kind of concerned that you just caused a unison moan from everyone? looks like someone has improved on their culinary abilities," Kai questioned with a small chuckle remembering the times when they would cook riceballs and hand them to Yukari, Takami, Reina, and Kai's own father.

"Stop being so modest you helped too Kai, you told me what ingredients to put in the food. I just listened is all," Minato admitted with a bashful smile sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sure the food was good, but it tasted like normal food one would buy at a market. The Sekirei in the room watched the exchange between the two males it was pleasant to see such lively conversation in the inn. Once their conversation ended everyone continued on eating making small talk now and then. When everyone finished eating they laughed a little at the ambience of the inn.

"What is your name? wait! your K-Kai Amaya?! the guy that rock climbs with his family and has been said to climb every mountain in the world," Kagari suddenly questioned finally remembering where he saw Kai from. The man had looked so familiar and it came to him a few of his clients had showed him magazines of Kai and his family. They were a very famous extraordinary family around Japan and even parts of the states.

"Y-Yeah that would be me... the old rock climber well former rock climber that is," Kai scratched the side of his cheek with a far off look in his eyes.

"So your famous? ooh what's that like? and why are you a former climber?" Uzume asked straightforward like an arrow with a barrage of questions putting Kai on the spot. Miya gave Uzume a stern look she should not be asking guest about their personal lives. Uzume quickly apologized if the subject was to personal, however Kai shook his head and actually was going to tell them.

"I guess being famous was alright when my family was around... no mountain was to tall or to bad for us to overcome. That was what my mother used to say and in truth that's what stuck to me even now. I am sure you heard on the news about that seismic tremor at the mountain of Mount. Roy. My family and I were climbing it and we succeeded in climbing it," Kai said in a solemn tone as his eyes drooped in tiredness everyone paying attention to him as he told his story.

Minato wanted to know the rest, since he had only heard a partial amount of it early on in the day. Kai was his close friend and like a brother to him. So he could tell Kai was struggling to say the next few words. Minato could wait to hear the rest and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. The ronin was a very empathetic person it was one of his special quirks about him.

"Hey Kai, you do not have to say anymore, I bet your sleepy you look very tired," Minato pointed out that being true Kai was actually barely keeping himself up. His eyes drooped continuously on the verge of falling asleep. Minato had took notice of it when they were in the kitchen and Kai kept yawning through out making the food.

"Y-Yeah I really am... Miya-san if it is not to much trouble may I stay here for the night and rest? I promise I will leave in the morning," Kai asked wanting confirmation it was alright and yawned loudly not bothering to cover his mouth. He was to tired to even do something like that. Miya nodded not bothered by his request and took him from Minato's arms and helped him upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms.

* * *

"I-I came here to see how Minato was doing... b-but I truly came because t-that man... h-he has someone who is hurting..." Kai sleepily mumbled falling asleep on the way to the bedroom. Miya shook her head with a small giggle at his sleep talk and gently laid him down on a futon carefully parting his hair aside in a motherly fashion.

"Sleep tight Kai-san and just so you know. You were a very pleasant guest it would be a pleasure to see you and Minato-san here more often," Miya whispered before leaving the room to join the others. when she returned surprise spread across her face to see that only Kagari remained and was attempting to smoke again before Miya hit him on the back of his head with her fist.

"Remember Kagari-kun no smoking in the living room or kitchen. So where did Minato-san and Uzume-chan head off too?" Miya warned him before asking where the two went wanting to know where her tenant and guest were feeling the need to enforce the rules of the inn. Especially, since a certain chestnut haired Sekirei was an offensive rule-breaker almost worse than a certain red haired Sekirei. Kagari chuckled at Miya's question she sure did want to know a lot about Minato it was almost to much.

"I honestly do not know Miya-san you sure act like an overprotective mother," Kagari said aloud and then bit his tongue that was supposed to be an inside thought. At hearing his comment Miya's only response was to smile evilly at him her Hanya mask coming into view behind her.

"Come again Homura-san? if anything I am, but of a concerned older sister who just needs to exert herself," Miya plainly spoke with a growing not so gentle smile her hanya mask growing in proportion even addressing his other name. "Speaking of which what is wrong? when you came in you looked severely agitated," she questioned concern laced in her voice now as she pulled him into a hug her early demeanor dissipating.

Kagari sighed at the question and looked away from her gaze, though returned the hug; holding her tightly not going to answer since earlier today he had felt that his powers had fluctuated and almost cremated himself. The reason why he even made it back tonight was because of a certain boastful water Sekirei dowsing him with her element of water.

'_Thank the woman's pride and temper.'_ Kagari thought with a dry sigh still being held by Miya.

[**Meanwhile]**

Minato was laying on a futon just gazing up in thought before his eyes closed feeling sleep overcome himself he had enough contemplation on the day. When Minato was fully asleep, which was evident by small snores coming from him Uzume sneaked into his room thirty minutes later and looked down at his sleeping face. She leaned down towards him gently caressing his soft face with her hands, framing his warm cheeks within them. Her whole body yearned and called out to wing him _now_ in his sleep as her lips slowly descended downwards to his lips. The only sound in the background was of insects chirping providing a relaxing atmosphere.

'_N-No... not yet I want you Minato-kun so badly as my Ashikabi. B-But I-I think I can wait just one more day tomorrow. By th_en _you will be my Ashikabi Minato-sama.'_ Uzume told herself in her head and directed her lips to kiss his cheek with a warm smile against his cheek softly. Breathing in his delectable sweet scent for a moment. "Goodnight Minato-kun and sweet dreams," with that said she quietly left the room even though, she wanted to stay and sleep beside him.

Though, if Miya had caught them sleeping together there would be Hell to pay in the morning so with that in mind she went into her room and slept peacefully with wonderful dreams of Minato winging her in rather steamy ways that would put a rather boozed up Sekirei to shame.

A pair of brownish red eyes had watched Uzume come from Minato's room and giggled perversely wiggling her hands out in front of herself almost in some weird scooping way.

"Experiments on him w-would be delicious," she continued to giggle and walked to her secret room in a wall the only last thing being seen was a sheen of reflective light coming off her glasses before nothing but darkness.

**Author note: So a majority of the Izumo inn members are seen. will things work out with Uzume's winging of Minato or will a certain things get in the way? Tune in for more with Minato and his friends.**


	4. Sekirei and Ashikabi veils of love

Chapter 4

Veils of a Sekirei's love

'_W-what's happening? is that U-Uzume-chan and s-someone fighting?' _ Minato thought in confusion finding himself suspended in midair only wearing white pajamas watching the battle. This battle taking place on a bridge area where scattered debris of metal and chunks of it flew across the area. Was this some kind of lucid dream or something? Maybe it was from the food last night making him see this strange scene.

Down below him was Uzume covered in white veils facing off with a hooded woman whose sword gleamed in the pale moonlight. Uzume was on the offensive her veils wildly slashing at the woman cutting into her skin blood spilling from the wounds woman fell to her knees shaking visibly from blood loss and looked ready for defeat. Uzume's eyes looked dead cold ready to deal the killing blow as her veils wrapped around her left hand taking the form of a deadly lance ready to kill the woman.

"U-Uzume! no! stop!" Minato called out extending his hand in a vain attempt to reach her; afraid of what Uzume would do next. It seemed to have an effect on Uzume as her eyes dilated flickering back and forth seeming to fight her Sekirei instincts. Releasing the veils from her left hand momentarily her veils flowed behind her along with the gentle breeze of the dark night.

In that single moment, the downed woman took her chance and rammed her katana through Uzume's stomach tearing through major organs asunder. Leaving a protruding sized sword hole for all to see, though the only witness present was Minato; whose eyes shut tight after seeing that and doubled over holding his stomach in pain. Bile threatening to spill from his lips from the gruesome sight before him.

Blood pooled from Uzume's lips, a look of utter despair stretched across the Sekirei's face her last words being. "Ashikabi-sama..." once Uzume spoke those final words. Minato frantically awoke opening his eyes wide letting out an ear-splitting howl of grief. Which, awoke in the inn three Sekirei at hearing the yell and raced down the hall into Minato's room.

Uzume arrive in first who was garbed in white panties and a loose white bra as she came into the room; followed by Miya and looked at Minato who was shaking in fetal position sadness and fear permeating off him like a radiator. Uzume raced over to Minato's side faster than Kazehana to a bottle of booze. Protectively cradling her future Ashikabi's head to her chest.

Giving his hair delicate brushing with her hand in a gentle manner; attempting to ease his pain worry filling her chestnut eyes. Wondering what could cause such distress in her future Ashikabi it frightened her immensely as she held him.

"U-Uzume..." Minato mumbled in his frantic state clutching on to Uzume's shoulder hard afraid to let go. He was not sure if it even was Uzume who held him in this state, but he needed someone anyone. Miya was going to ask what happened to Minato, but decided to let him rest with Uzume. Her question could wait, since Minato definitely was not up to the task of speaking, but if she were a betting woman it would have something to do with his sleep.

Miya let out a soft sigh leaving the room silently closing the door behind her and glanced over to Kagari who leaned against a nearby window his arms crossed to his chest. In the pale moonlight that reflected off him Miya could see his chest becoming more prominent.

"Is Minato-san alright Miya-chan?" Kagari asked trying not to sound overly concern, but was failing as his index finger tapped rapaciously against his forearm. Kagari did know why he was suddenly worrying for Minato he had only just met the young man last night. Something made him worry for the ronin probably just nerves if anything.

"Yes, Minato-san will be alright it seems that he just had a bad dream from the looks of it," Miya replied stifling a small yawn it was 3 in the morning after all. At least that's what the time was when she ran out of her room. Kagari nodded relieved by the news that it was only a bad dream and not something worse like an attack.

So with that out of the way Kagari returned to his room and laid down on his futon trying to sleep again. Miya watched him walk off before doing the same, though she could not shake the feeling that something was amiss. Saving that feeling for later in the morning she slumbered peacefully once more.

(**Three hours later 6:28 A.M.)**

The morning sun washed into the room Minato was sleeping in. Finally having gotten rest after his mini panic attack illumination filling the small room revealing a sleeping Uzume who held Minato's face comfortably to her chest. '_This f-feeling this pillow is very soft a-and squishy.'_ Minato sleepily thought nuzzling into what he believed was a pillow.

Slowly starting to stir Minato opened his eyes to an unbelievable yet incredible sight. Before Minato laid the valley of the goddess; it was glorious as his cheeks turned bright red and then a greater shade of crimson. Minato tried to get out of Uzume's rather tender hold at first, but Uzume was not letting her teddy bear Minato get away.

"N-Nuu..." Uzume lightly moaned in protest hugging Minato's head tighter to her chest in a crushing hold. Minato blinked rapidly wondering why she was so strong? her grip was practically popping a few stiff joints in his neck, that should not be popped. Everything in his body screamed to live! and felt his hands claw into Uzume's back like a fierce lion. Instead to Uzume it felt more of a small kitten pawing for food.

The busty Sekirei giggled at the attempt finding that it tickled and nuzzled her head downwards to his. "So kawaii," the Sekirei mumbled continually to nuzzle her Min-Min bear while asleep. Minato resigned himself to being Uzume's teddy bear truly not wanting to leave her side, in all honesty. So he relaxed into her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist clumsily content to just lay there.

Forty minutes later Uzume finally awoke a beautiful smile plastered on her face which made Minato's heart jump in joy. She lightly rubbed her hand through his hair the scent of her future Ashikabi wafting in the air. Uzume was more than comfortable with her face against his. His face was turning three deep shades of red while being in close proximity. Minato couldn't help it the man was prone to blushing intensely.

"Hehe does Minato-kun like what he sees?" Uzume teasingly gestured pressing her chest against his abdomen enjoying the reaction he gave. From the soft pillows that were Uzume's impressive bust, he did what most males would do in this type of situation.

Minato felt the accumulation of blood in his nose and had a massive nosebleed rocketing away from Uzume straight towards the wall. Uzume could not help, but laugh and not just laugh she was rolling on the floor in gut wrenching laughter. Minato was just way to much fun to tease.

"It seems someone has forgotten the rules of Izumo inn. No lewd activities and indecent clothing allowed," A dark menacing voice resounded in the room which Minato was in. The voice causing Uzume to shiver feeling that she was going to be in trouble again. It was none other than her landlady Miya of course it was her. Who had a very effective way of making her point across as she stood at the entryway of the room. Her Hanya mask out in full splendor all directed at Uzume.

"Haha... good morning Miya-chan it looks like Minato-kun is doing much better," Uzume spoke choking down another laugh that threatened to emerge trying to get out of the scary situation. Miya having the effect of an instant cold,_ cold_ shower. Miya shook her head at the chestnut hair Sekirei and pointed her index finger out of the room.

"No breakfast for you today now get dressed Uzume-san, I do not need my guest to wake up and have another accident," Miya gestured to the unconscious Minato who was sprawled out against the wall. Uzume pouted at Miya not wanting to leave her future Ashikabi's side, but Miya was not having anymore horseplay. So with a very reluctant sigh Uzume left the room along with Miya to go and do their own separate things for the morning.

* * *

When Minato finally awoke again thirty minutes later his head felt groggy and rubbed a hand through his hair. In a attempt to rouse himself into a more aware state. Shortly after doing this he left the room to the sight of something peculiar making him stop in his tracks. Outside of the inn in the garden Miya set in seiza position her eyes closed. She seemed to be meditating at least that is what it looked to Minato.

"Good morning Minato-san, you woke up relatively soon. Breakfast is ready," Miya spoke quite aware of his presence it was rather cute in some weird way that he was watching her. She opened her lavender eyes to meet his onyx eyes with a neutral gaze. Her eyes seemed to be scanning him for any abnormalities.

Finding none she smiled politely and waved him off. Miya was still a tad worried over Minato's condition, which is why she felt the need to look over him. It certainly was not because he looked a little bit like Takehito or anything.

The process in itself only took a second in reality, but to Minato it felt like a century. Miya stood up from the grass as she watched Minato walk off to go and wake up his childhood friend. '_He seems fine that's good.'_ She thought wiping the leaves off her kimono to go inside of the inn and eat breakfast with her guests and tenants.

An hour later after everyone ate breakfast excluding Uzume. Minato with Kai and a rather hungry yet happy Uzume were ready to leave at the door of Izumo inn prepared to leave. Miya bowed her head formally to her two guests seeing it customary to see them off.

"It was nice to have you two as guest here at Izumo inn, if you ever wish to live here or come back; I would welcome you two with open arms. By the way, Uzume-chan why are you going with Minato-kun and Kai-san?" Miya asked unaware she added an endearing suffix to Minato. although she knew the answer to that question and gave Minato a knowing look.

Minato did not catch the look, but Uzume did and winked at Miya an silent acknowledgment to her plan.

"Well I figured these guys would need my help, plus Minato-kun never answered my question about us doing something today. So that is another reason to go with them," Uzume commented with a wag of her index finger at him. Minato blushed at her comment and looked away finding that he could not form the words to respond. Uzume just giggled at his blush, while Kai sighed into his hand already feeling like a third wheel, and this trip was mainly about him going to get his luggage.

"Come on the faster we get this done, the more time you two have together to whisper sweet nothings in the other's ear," Kai mocked with a large smirk. Hell if he was going to be a third wheel he sure was going to have fun with it. That got the appropriate reaction Kai wanted as Uzume and Minato both turned a crimson shade of hue.

A low snicker came from his throat even Miya giggled at their blushes before waving them off once more. The gang of three heading towards Minato's apartment complex with a noticeable step in two of the members. Around twenty minutes of walking later which was fairly silent. strangely enough someone finally spoke up disturbing the ambient silence.

"Minato-kun what is your apartment like? Anything _dirty_ you don't want anyone to see?" Uzume teased poking a finger into his shoulder wanting to know if he did things like that. More importantly she wanted to rile him up or unwind him sort of speak. the answer to that question was shortly answered by Minato's small blush and shake of his head.

"My house is fairly clean... not much in there since it is a small apartment. Just books and papers Uzume-chan I have my exams in three weeks. I-I mean Uzume-san!" Minato corrected himself having a hard time from keeping himself to call her a more appropriate honorific. This caused two different reactions in the group it made Kai practically hold in his gut from laughter. While Uzume on the other hand pouted and crossed her arms under her buxom chest upset by the fact; Minato did not call her chan yet.

"Minato you need to understand women more," Kai commented after his laughing fit and patted Minato's shoulder. Minato blinked quizzically at what Kai said and continued walking toward his apartment since, they were almost gave Kai a light nod at least he seemed to know how women functioned. Well women/Sekirei functioned was there a difference? Ok, yeah there was, but Minato and Kai did not know.

Upon arrival of reaching Minato's apartment complex he spoke "Hey Uzume-san and Kai-san could you guys wait out here for a few minutes, I need to check and see if my landlord is not patrolling the halls," Minato said not wanting his landlord to find out about Uzume and get evicted. With that said he ran down the hall of his apartment complex making sure to check every nook and cranny. In the process of doing that Uzume was left stumped and looked to Kai for an explanation.

"To make it simple Minato has a landlord that does not like women. He even thought I was a woman can you believe that Uzume?" Kai questioned with a chuckle in his voice. Absently flicking a strand of his hair out of his face in a flippant manner. That gesture alone made Uzume laugh and made her think of ways to pass the time with Kai.

"Yes you definitely are not a woman Kari-chan. Those clothes and that pretty looking face do not scream feminine, " Uzume giggled sarcastically pestering the bishounen relentlessly. She definitely enjoyed teasing others especially those who made it to easy. Kai rolled his eyes at the nickname not finding it funny. Honestly how could Uzume call him such a ridiculous name as he crossed his arms with a huff of annoyance. This only added to what Uzume teased about him and further help proved her point.

"Whatever, I bet Minato thinks of you as a man," was Kai's annoyed response to her mocking. At those words Uzume scoffed at the bishonen and began to argue with the other about feminine appeal. After their small argument which lasted well over awhile did Kai look toward the hallway of Minato's apartment complex. It had been forty minutes since Minato left and Kai was pondering to look for him.

'_Knowing Minato that guy is probably lost. He was after all lost in the forest with Yukari back when we were kids.'_ The bishonen thought with a nod of his head that making up his mind. Just when he was about to take a step forward Uzume dashed off before him seemingly having the same idea and ran down the hall.

'_Whoa! where'd her fire come from?'_ Kai questioned with a puzzled look on his face now running off behind her and still fail short to catch up to her. Uzume sure could run fast was she some sort of track star? when Kai caught up to Uzume a minute later he saw her standing outside Minato's open door. She visibly shook in place and had her hands over her mouth in shock.

* * *

"Yo Uzume-chan what is the problem?..." Kai drawled out the question upon arrival and saw the problem with his own eyes. It was utter disaster for what was in front of Uzume and Kai. Minato set on the floor shaking in despair; his room had been ransacked evident by the scattered papers everywhere, books were ripped out, his toppled couch, and the robber or robbers had the nerve to steal Minato's futon for some odd reason.

"M-Minato-kun..." Uzume whispered slowly walking into the room toward him and upon reaching him she pulled him into a comforting hug. The same reminiscent hug of comfort from earlier in the morning. She didn't know what to say to him a sigh escaping her soft lips as Uzume rubbed her fingertips on to his shoulders in a relaxing manner.

"U-Uzume-chan... they stole my money and K-Kai... I am afraid they have stolen your luggage. I-I looked all around for it and double checked, but it's gone. I'm sorry," Minato apologized feeling like it was his entire fault and looked down at the floor. If only he had stayed home maybe none of this would have happened. Uzume shook her head to what he was saying and comfortably rubbed a hand through the locks of his black hair.

She felt his growing sadness and it made her shed a small tear, even though they had not kissed and officially become Ashikabi and Sekirei respectively. The emanate bond between them was manifesting itself already.

'_Minato-kun I swear to you, I will find the bastards that dare harm my Ashikabi and steal from him.'_ Uzume thought with a look of constrained anger on her face just waiting to find whomever did this to her Ashikabi. She had already started formulating a plan, but knew she would need help in this plan _Sekirei _help that is.

"Minato just wait here I am going to ask around and see if anyone spotted someone suspicious around here," Kai growled an edge in his tone as he left the room and immediately began to do just that. Minato acknowledged him with a nod of the head and wondered what had he done to deserve this. Did he earn someone else's ire? maybe it was all the times he had been late for paying his greedy landlord. Was this some divine act of retribution.

Shortly an hour later Minato and Uzume both were collecting whatever remained of his belongings. The process did not take long all that was left really was Minato's toothbrush, spare cloths, and a broken picture of his family when he first came to Shinto Teito. After collecting what remained in a small knapsack Minato looked out the window seeing the bright sun. At least the sun was bright it made Minato feel a little better, but not by much though.

Uzume's gentle gaze was on him and bit her lower lip still angered by the fact someone stole from him. She gripped her left fist in anger not realizing that a small portion of her white veils were starting to show from the sleeve. Minato turned to look over at her and smiled reassuringly feeling anger come from Uzume. Announcing that things would be alright for him. Under that radiant smile of Minato's; Uzume visibly calmed down her pent up anger being warmed away by his smile. He sure knew how to make a Sekirei feel better that was for sure as her veils slithered back up her sleeve.

Minato for a split second could have swore that he saw a veil hang from Uzume's wrist as his eyes lingered downward for a moment. '_U-Uzume-san... with veils? maybe this incident has made me hallucinate.'_ He thought and was about to ask Uzume about it just to confirm it. Before Kai came running into the room with police behind him breaking the situation in a flash.

"Here's the police I called them while searching for clues," Kai chuckled as everyone around him sweatdropped with an audible sigh. Shortly after that moment Minato explained to the cops about the intrusion of his home. While that occurred Uzume talked to Kai about any information he had found about this situation and something private as well. Needless to say Kai had retrieved little to no information which infuriated both Uzume and Kai.

Two hours later having nothing else to do in the day Minato along with Uzume and Kai sat inside of a cafe eating a pastry with tea. The looks on their faces differed completely Minato was rather calm, Uzume had a light expression on her face in the form of a giggle. Kai was the least happy of the group and sported a scowl.

"I can't believe we have to twiddle our thumbs and wait for the police. This is such a bummer," Kai muttered with a small sigh and sipped from his cup of tea. Uzume had to agree with Kai it was rather annoying to just wait around. At least there was good food for company and friends around.

"Kai-kun if it is not a problem could I stay at your house? I don't think staying at my apartment is viable anymore. I packed lightly," Minato asked with a chuckle, scratching the left side of his cheek with a finger in trepidation. He did not know why he was so nervous maybe the apartment break in had him rattled up still.

Kai was about to answer when Uzume practically jumped at the prospect of Minato needing a place to stay. She slammed her hands on the table almost splitting it down the middle in her haste; luckily it did not break, but it did gather unwanted attention from everyone else in the café especially the eyes of a certain duo.

"Minato-kun can stay at the inn! Miya-chan would love to have you back over! of course Kagari would too especially me..." Uzume cheerily declared mumbling the last part to herself, while hiding a thin blush. At Uzume's declaration Minato scratched the back of his head in embarrassment whilst Kai could only chuckle hiding it amongst the palm of his hand. Uzume sure was gong-ho about getting Minato to stay with her at the inn.

"Well Minato you can stay at my house, I have no problem with it. Plus, I have my keys good thing I had those in my pocket. Though, I believe Uzume-chan... I mean Miya-chan by the looks of it would definitely love to have you back. Isn't that correct Uzume-chan?" Kai questionably teased the busty Sekirei with another chuckle even Minato was chuckling in tow.

Kai did love putting people on the spot it was a forte of his. Even the other patrons in the café quietly laughed. Uzume's nostrils flared in a cute manner of defeat as she crossed her arms not having a witty comeback this time.

Kai continued to chuckle for another minute or two relishing the win, although it did not last long not at all, because Uzume abruptly stood up from the table and looked at Minato. Her eyes gleamed with importance and grabbed Minato's hand dashing out of the cafe leaving Kai who sipped from his cup of tea again chuckling mildly.

"You go ahead and get 'em tiger!" He cheered earnestly and then thought about the situation he was in. '_So for now it will be just me at my home and boy will I need to clean it. Not liking forward to that.'_ He thought somberly while flicking a strand of his hair nonchalantly. A waitress walked up to him bringing him out of his thoughts and gave Kai the bill with a warm smile, before walking off. "Great those two left me with the bill... aghh damn you Uzume!" Kai shouted with comical rage and flipped the table cursing out Uzume's name.

* * *

"Did you hear that Mutsu-kun it looks like that Sekirei's name is Uzume. By the looks of it she's going to pick Minato as her Ashikabi that's not fun I want her in my collection," Mikogami mumbled finishing the last slice of his cake and stood up from the table. Mutsu sighed not wanting to be the one to hunt for this Sekirei he did actually know her from a time ago.

Unlikely as it was Uzume had heard him and giggled making Minato question what she was laughing about and was going to ask, but decided against it.

"That'll serve you right Kai-kun for making fun of me," Uzume muttered while lowly smirking hiding it beneath her hair in a charming manner. After saying that she dragged Minato toward a quiet secluded park _this_ being the spot she would wing him. Yes, Uzume had come up with this romantic spot a day ago she wanted it to be perfect for him and her.

"M-Minato-kun I know we've only known each other for a very short while a-and I hope you feel the same about this... b-but will y-you..." Uzume began to trail off as a red blush coated her face with each passing word and soft look Minato gave her. It was making her weak in the knees as her breathing came out in heavy pants. Her hands gripping into his shirt started to sweat a little _she _needed him. Her Sekirei core was practically ready to burst out from her chest in a display of love/

"U-Uzume-chan what are you talking about? are you ok? you look like your burning up badly," Minato spoke with concern and placed his hands gently against her cheeks slightly rubbing them. This only caused Uzume's breaths to sound more of lustful pants as she drew her face closer to his. These small little actions were making her Sekirei core burn brighter and saw the cute blush on his face.

"M-Minato-kun please be my Ashikabi your the one for me and only me," Uzume panted out near his lips they were only four inches apart away from sweet bliss and she was closing in.

Three inches.

Two inches.

And finally one last crucial inch

* * *

Before Uzume could kiss him she was rudely interrupted by a woman crashing down in front of the two only five meters away. This forced apart Uzume who was in her lustful state and pushed Minato away from her making him fall back on to his rear painfully. Whomever disturbed their quiet time was about to meet a very upset Uzume and it was not going to be pretty.

"Stop right there unwinged Sekirei I must give you to my Ashikabi. You will make a fitting prize in his collection," The woman said in a melancholic tone almost sounding bored by it. The woman well Sekirei in question was number #86 Katsuragi who was adorned in a Bruce lee style of jumpsuit. Her messy dark short orange hair swayed in the breeze as she adopted a fighting stance similar to that of a boxer. Katsuragi was more than ready for this Sekirei and wanted to eagerly please her new Ashikabi who she met recently.

"Hehe Mutsu-kun now you don't have to fight my newest birdy will prove herself," Mikogami spoke in a crude tone of voice hugging on to his Sekirei's arm. The two obscured from sight by Mutsu holding an umbrella over them since it would be raining soon. Mutsu only sighed facepalming himself he knew that the new bird would soon fly the coop.

"I was in the process of getting winged thank you very much. Before you came along and ruined it. I am number #10 Uzume and my future Ashikabi is that man before you," Uzume gestured proudly behind herself as her clothing ripped to pieces revealing white veils underneath giving Minato and the Sekirei an eyeful. Minato had to cover his nose again feeling blood drip down it why oh why was this happening?

Katsuragi only nodded and looked at the male behind Uzume and could only tilt her head. What was so amazing about this man? he seemed truly weak like a newborn.

"That man is your future Ashikabi?" She questioned in disbelief after giving him an appraising look which did not meet her standards at all.

"Yes! Minato will be my Ashikabi soon enough," Uzume smiled at the thought in a gleeful manner her veils dancing in agreement with her thoughts.

"Well he looks like a fish out of water," Katsuragi said her piece, before dashing towards Uzume's at a speed that Minato could not even hope to follow. Uzume watched the Sekirei come towards her and threw out a right jab towards her stomach. Which the veiled Sekirei easily smacked away with one of her veiled fist and sent her other veiled arm into the exposed stomach of Katsuragi.

That caused the sporty Sekirei to be sent flying backwards along the balms of her feet approximately ten meters away.

"Is it over?" Minato questioned getting a shake of the head from Uzume who ran over towards the direction of the Sekirei wanting to finish this off and claim her Ashikabi. Katsuragi once Uzume reached her location feigned being down and out. Before arising from her ground position like a cobra directing an uppercut into the veiled Sekirei's jaw that sent Uzume into the air at least by thirty feet. Katsuragi was not done yet and followed up her uppercut by jumping after the veiled Sekirei. Uzume was caught off guard by the uppercut and cursed in her head while righting herself in midair in time to see Katsuragi heading towards her. Thinking on her feet well technically off her feet Uzume's eyes took on a split second red hue as her veils wildly swayed behind her and before Katsuragi could react ensnared her like a trapped snake.

"Your going down! all the way down!" Uzume exclaimed and spun herself along with the now ensnared Sekirei in a move similar to a spinning drill headed towards the ground. Katsuragi tried to unbind herself from the thick veils desperately, but despite her strength could not break free a lone tear trailing from her eyelid as she awaited the end.

"Goodbye my Ashikabi," were Katsuragi's final words as her gaze lingered over to where her Ashikabi was tears cascading down her cheeks. A small smile on his face as he waved her goodbye cheerily and turned around leaving with Mutsu. Mikogami knew he could have saved her easily with Mutsu, but like all toys they eventually break. it seemed this one broke very early. Back to the factory she was going or not Mikogami did not care since he had was already on the move for another one.

When Uzume and Katsuragi reached the ground it resulted an a earth shattering crash sound which rocked the area. Creating a crater about 10 meters wide and 5 meters deep.

"Uzume! Uzume!" Minato called out in worry running over to the impact sight and watched with bated breath. Soon after five minutes a person emerged from the crater it being a smiling Uzume who jumped on to Minato promptly landing her on top of him who threw her arms around his neck and smirked victoriously wanting her prize.

"With this I take my Ashikabi Minato as mine," she decreed in a strange oath and pressed her lips passionately against Minato's. The kiss at first shocking Minato, before his body gave into the passionate yet strangely loving kiss not making sense of what had occurred all rational thought leaving him. Even stranger was when Minato saw white wings erupt from Uzume's back like angel wings which eclipsed the two in a midst of her veils.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be crushed," Uzume breathlessly spoke her Norito against Minato's warm lips. After her short chant she deepened the kiss with Minato; trailing the edges of her Ashikabi's lips hungrily desiring more from him as her tongue prodded his lips wantonly.

Unfortunately for Uzume, the overall stimulation and utter surprise of this day was to much on the guy and succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

"Minato-kun left me high and dry bad teasing Ashikabi, " Uzume scolded releasing the kiss reluctantly, before getting off of him and looked up to the sky spotting the clouds rain dampening them and sighed as she looked over at the defeated Sekirei whose crest faded away minutes ago.

Uzume waited for M.B.I to show up this was after all her first official match and per rules regulated she did need to stay with the defeated Sekirei until choppers came. This gave her time to think about things as of late and gazed at the sky in deep contemplation while her veils swayed in what could be called regret as the rain came pouring down harder.

* * *

**Izumo Inn 10:34 P.M.**

In the middle of the night Minato began to stir and opened his eyes to the sight of a sleeping Uzume on top of him whose body was slightly moist at least their bodies were wrapped in a large blanket. Minato looked around the room taking in his surroundings, it was vastly different than the room Minato slept in before. This room had more of a female vibe by the types of clothes that were piled in one corner of the room and a rather lacy pair of white undergarments that should not be worn in public hanging off the desk. Swallowing a heavy gulp and blush did he look down at his own attire and blink with a puzzled expression. Minato was now in a white lab coat and black track pants did someone change him out of his clothes?

"Hello Minato-san may I come in? I believe you are awake now," Miya announced her presence from outside the room. The landlady had been waiting patiently for Minato to awake for three hours.

"Yes please come in," was Minato's response and like a crack of lightning the wooden door opened Miya coming inside without delay. She took a seat beside the upright Minato who was supporting a still sleeping Uzume on his lap. It was kind of scary how fast Miya took to his side. '_Is she one of t-those Sekirei or something?'_ he wondered. If only he knew how right that thought was.

"Minato-san I am sure you have plenty of questions about what happened today. Would you like for me to answer them if Uzume does not wake?" Miya asked politely if the ronin was going to be in the plan. He should at least know the situation he was headed in. Miya noticed Minato's gaze linger downward to his clothes a hidden blush coming over her face. They were after all her late husband's clothing. _'He certainly fits those clothes.' _She thought downing her faint blush to say "Minato-san it was not me who changed you it was Kagari. Sorry, but I could not have a guest of mine be left in wet clothes and catch a cold. Luckily he was here, though he left an hour ago for work," she answered what was most likely Minato's first question.

Minato nodded glad it was Kagari who had done it and not Miya who had done so. It would had made things awkward between them if it occurred and Minato did not want that.

"Thank you Miya-sama for informing me of that. No need for awkward moments around us which is relieving to hear. U-Umm... Miya-sama about Uzume-chan do you know anything about her?" Minato stuttered slightly not knowing how to direct the now awkward conversation.

Fortunately for his sake the awkward silence was broken by Uzume waking up with a small yawn stretching her arms outwards to the ceiling. The veiled Sekirei blinked utterly unprepared at the puzzled blushing look Minato gave her. Was she not wearing clothes? looking down at herself she still had on her veils from earlier, which were dry after her snooze with him.

"Minato-kun are you ok? still a bit dazed about what you saw in the evening. Or are you just very _happy_ to see me?" Uzume giggled pressing her ample chest against his starting to straddle his waist making the ronin blush scarlet. At the indecent act being performed before her Miya promptly slapped a ladle over Uzume's head her Hanya mask out in warning to the rule-breaker.

"Scary mask Miya-sama you hit hard to much," Uzume commented while rubbing her aching scalp.

"Well if a certain rule-breaker would just follow the rules of the inn maybe she would not receive as much punishment," Miya replied with a bone-chilling smile that sent shivers down Minato and Uzume's spine.

'_Scary landlady.'_ Minato thought and looked at Uzume both thinking the same. Once Miya's Hanya mask vanished glad her point was across she left the room to give them time to talk.

Miya wanted to see that Minato was better after being soaked in the rain and happy she was for some unknown reason. Dispelling any further thoughts down that road she returned to her room silently and made a silent prayer to her deceased husband's picture frame.

"Uzume-chan please explain to me what a Sekirei is? and an Ashikabi too, since you claimed me as your Ashikabi," Minato asked not understanding the total gist of this foreign situation. As his hand out of instinct by now touched his neck to find it barren his white scarf not being there. Panic arising in his system worried that he may have lost it.

Uzume sensing her Ashikabi's panic through their bond gently placed her left hand on his cheek; rubbing the spot affectionately in attempt to calm him.

"It's ok Minato-kun my veil, your scarf is right here," Uzume pointed toward her chest specifically where her core was. As she used her free hand to grab his hand and place it on her veiled covered breast . Minato blushed at the soft feel of her veiled breast and thought Uzume was playing a game with him, but she was not this time. Her hand starting to glow a pure white over his extracting from her veils. A pure white veil which although, identical to any other veil upon her glowed within their shared hands.

"This my Ashikabi is my special veil my heart. Remember no matter how far apart we are, we're always connected," Uzume spoke in such a tone of sincere love it made Minato's heart skip a few beats almost double-taking as she fastened her veil on his neck smoothly. It was strange seeing Uzume who was in all rights a super tease be so loving in this moment.

"T-Thank you Uzume-chan," Minato thanked not releasing the gentle hold of her hand as he stared into her big brown eyes getting lost in them again. Uzume smiled at him glad he was calling her chan frequently now and without prior warning captured her Ashikabi's lips in a sweet loving kiss. Minato not expecting the kiss slackened his back on the futon, Uzume already on top of him as her Sekirei crest lit up covering the room in a sea of angelic white light. Breaking the kiss tenderly Uzume relaxed herself on top of him using him as her pillow, a bright warm smile plastered on her face.

"Minato-kun this is what happens after a Sekirei finds her destined Ashikabi. We Sekirei are as you saw earlier are a race of beings with extraordinary abilities. There are a total of 108 Sekirei. We Sekirei find our chosen Ashikabi to bond with and fight in the _S-Plan_ known as the Sekirei plan," Uzume told him what she generally knew of the Sekirei plan.

Minato nodding to it at least that question was answered, though with it raised plenty more questions. He was going to ask another question, but a pang in his chest resonated through their bond Uzume was growing tired again and did not want to answer anymore questions. She had carried Minato all the way back to the inn rushing to get home not wanting him to get sick due to the rain while avoiding onlookers and other potential Sekirei who wanted to fight her.

"Let's rest Uzume-chan," Minato softly spoke as Uzume smiled closing her eyes letting sleep whisk her away while hugging her Ashikabi tightly. It felt so wonderful to establish her bond with him and be his Sekirei. Minato blushed at the hold having never felt this type of loving affection before with a woman and clumsily reciprocated the hold falling asleep himself with a warm smile. It was definitely going to be pleasant dreams that awaited him this time, instead of horrible nightmares.

**Author's note: Uzume has finally been claimed by Minato and Mikogami shows how cruel he can be to his Sekirei. Ashikabi's actually do grow stronger some in a physical sense depending on their Sekirei. While others have latent abilities form from their Sekirei especially in regards to the number of Sekirei they wing. Minato's empathy for one will lead to changes in him and his Sekirei along with a few other people.**


	5. Life requires support

Chapter 5

Life requires slippery support

The early morning sun peaked its way into Izumo inn shining down on to Minato and Uzume who were still sleeping peacefully together. The sun seemed to disagree with the sleeping duo and began illuminating every corner of the room. Uzume slowly began to awaken due to the obnoxious sun beaming a straight line directly on her forehead.

"Damn the sun, I was having such a nice dream too," Uzume cursed with a yawn suddenly becoming aware of the fact that a certain Ashikabi had his hands gently gripping her rear. A small giggle came from her oh the amount of teasing she was going to do to him would make the Sekirei of wisdom look tame by comparison.

Uzume willed her veils off herself without a moment of delay enacting her plan. Shifting her body in a more comfortable position on Minato; she slowly straddled herself on top of him already enjoying it. Leaning her head down towards his ear the busty Sekirei throatily moaned into his ear.

"M-Minato-kun your so rough," not even ten seconds passed before Minato opened his eyes wide awake to the sight of a nude Uzume on top of him and his hands gripping two incredible perfect spheres. Taking another second to process everything he felt like he was going to die from the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks, as his trooper rose like a tower.

"W-What did we do?! D-Did we? oh no I am so sorry Uzume-chan! I-I took your virginity well you took mine too," Minato blushed scarlet crimson feeling the blood in his cheeks threaten to burst. Many ideas came into the ronin's head none of those ideas were helping his libido calm down. Uzume snickered at his reaction, but hid it underneath the palm of her hand going to play along with his words.

"Yes you did take my virginity Minato-kun. I was surprised by how fierce you were to me last night. You even gave me a _limp_," Uzume kept herself from giggling as her Ashikabi struggled to understand what she meant by limp.

After a few minutes of heavy thinking her Ashikabi finally got the meaning and looked away with a darkening blush. Minato felt like he was going to faint and squeezed her ass having forgotten that his hands were there. It made Uzume wonder how innocent he was, though she was not complaining since his hands on her rear felt very good.

A small unheard sound of disapproval minutes later left her lips when his hands had left her plump rear for good. Minato finally remembered where his hands were and removed them slowly breathing in to calm his anxious nerves. The game had gone on long enough and Uzume did get plenty of reactions so she was going to tell him the truth now.

"Don't worry Minato-kun you did not actually take my virginity, but you could anytime you want," Uzume sensually whispered against his cheek actually meaning it and before Minato could even argue or form a blush. She immediately silenced her Ashikabi with a loving peck on the lips causing the room to be filled with white light from her Sekirei crest. Needless to say Minato was one very lucky male to have a Sekirei like Uzume.

"No illicit activity in Izumo Inn!" Miya practically yelled bursting through the door ruining the moment; broomstick in hand pointing to the two rule-breakers. At being caught Uzume and Minato both jumped startled by Miya's entrance. Did the woman know everything that occurred in the inn? the answer to that question along with many lumps administered to Minato and Uzume was a resounding painful yes.

** (MBI Tower 11:11 A.M.)**

Takami Sahashi was not having a good morning she was trying to relieve the copious amount of stress by smoking on top of the roof with a very maniacal professor. The reason why she was so stressed mainly because the head adjuster had found out her son was in the Sekirei plan. Minaka had told her the information an hour ago he deliberately had withheld the information from her spouting the gods had told him to do so. Though Takami knew that was a complete lie and currently she was thinking of many different excruciating ways of making him pay.

Contrary to the cold and professional demeanor Takami excluded all the time. Her soft spot was for her children. '_You better be okay Minato.'_ Takami thought worried over her son while still smoking away from her cigarette.

The professor continued to laugh for what was now going on to the fifty minute marker breaking the laughing record if there was one. The man was excited as his lab coat billowed in the wind of the lustrous sunny day. The sunlight reflecting off his glasses making him look more psychotic.

"Yes! yes! this day promises to be wonderful! can you feel it Takami?! the gods are smiling with fortune down upon us!" Minaka laughed with utter delight practically trembling in his boots.

"This job doesn't pay enough," Takami grumbled smoking the very last drag of her cigarette and stomped on the remains of it. Finally having enough of the professor's laughter she kicked him off the roof of the tower. She did not care if he died and prayed to the gods that the professor would just die.

"Let's see your smartass survive that fall," The head adjuster barked before turning on her heels to go back inside of MBI and work on adjusting more Sekirei. The first stage of the plan was at its halfway mark another month or two was all it needed to be complete.

* * *

**(Izumo inn 12:49 P.M.)**

An hour after the severe ladle attack from Miya, Minato set on the veranda of the inn watching Uzume spar with Miya for the past thirty minutes. Miya had made a deal with the Veiled Sekirei if she could hit her once then she could eat breakfast today. This was becoming a much harsher punishment than needed. Not being able to eat breakfast was sounding better than being in Uzume's sandals right now.

It was a very one sided fight Miya had not moved from her spot at all for the past thirty minutes and continued breathing evenly not tired in the least. She held within her hands a sheathed nodachi her posture poised with a leveled gaze at Uzume. For Uzume she was garbed in her veils bruises covering her arms and legs. Her stomach suffered the most damage since it was one of her most unguarded areas and looked purple from all the bruises there.

"I-I won't back down Miya-san, I will get one hit on you," Uzume declared panting in exhaustion knowing those words were half-cocked. Her stamina and Miya's stamina greatly differed along with other factors.

"Then please Uzume-chan hit me I'll give you one minute. If you do hit me, I'll allow you to eat. After all breakfast is getting colder the longer you wait," Miya chided in a cold tone that was very serious.

The temperature around the garden seemed to drop at Miya's cold tone it sent a shiver up Minato's spine. Uzume gulped at the tone, but managed to steel her resolve as she wrapped her veils around her left arm in a lance type fashion. That action made Minato wince involuntarily remembering the dream he had a day ago.

"Here I come Miya-san!" Uzume shouted charging towards Miya at speeds that left small foot sized holes in her path towards Miya. The ever calm landlady stood her ground awaiting the attack. To Miya it looked like Uzume was running in slow motion she even had time to think of thirty different ways to disable Uzume while in midst her run.

CRASH!

That was the loud sound that reverberated around the inn. Luckily the shockwave from such a collision of Uzume and Miya did not destroy the windows of the inn. Miya throughout the process of thinking was going to catch Uzume's lance at first, but decided on not doing that due to Minato's presence. Instead she diverted the path of Uzume's lance toward the ground with her nodachi. It left a sizeable crater in the ground underneath Miya and made her wonder how much untapped strength Uzume had.

'_Hmm... Uzume-chan you certainly possess strength maybe more than a certain adjustor accounted for. But it was not like him to make mistakes. Did something go amiss?' _ Miya pondered while giving Uzume a small pensive look. She wondered how to address this development before being brought out of her thoughts by the sound of clapping

"Good job Uzume-chan wow you really are strong," Minato complimented warmly with a clap of his hands. Uzume blushed at Minato's words and retrieved her veils properly returning on to her body. She was not exactly thrilled to not have laid one hit on Miya, but well what could she expect Miya was 01 for a reason.

"So no breakfast for me eh Miya-chan?" Uzume questioned after sitting next to Minato on the veranda gazing at Miya. Her hand finding Minato's taking comfort in the gentle hold of his hand.

After five minutes of Miya just standing there Uzume called out to her once more. "Miya-chan! hello anyone in there?!" Uzume called out to Miya finding it odd that Miya was not altogether at the moment. Finally, Miya returned to her senses and looked at Minato and Uzume a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, no breakfast for you Uzume-chan. If you two will excuse me I need to think," Miya dismissively replied still in the midst of her thoughts and gave them a wave goodbye before going inside of the inn.

There was a pregnant pause between Minato and Uzume both wondering if Miya was alright. Minato stood up about to go after her, but his stomach had other plans as it growled loud enough for even Uzume to hear.

"It looks like your stomach has other plans," Uzume giggled poking the side of Minato's growling stomach. His worry for Miya ebbed away as his stomach continued to growl food coming first.

"Yeah let's eat," Minato agreed with a smile on his face. Walking into the living room of the inn. Uzume followed along behind Minato wondering what he meant by the two of them eating. Surely Minato was not foolhardy enough to disobey Miya's rules? maybe she was starting to affect her Ashikabi in a bad way. Once, Uzume set beside Minato at the table she was surprised when he had his rice out toward her on chopsticks.

"Miya-sama said you may not eat, but she did not prohibit me from feeding you," Minato spoke showing off his intelligence by finding a loophole in Miya's words. The ronin just could not allow his Sekirei to go hungry he did care for her. Plus, it was not in Minato's good nature to see someone else go hungry and watch him eat. This made Uzume almost well up tears, but managed to keep her happy tears at bay and accepted the food her Ashikabi was feeding her.

'_I have the best Ashikabi in the world!'_ Uzume happily declared in her head while munching on the food. Definitely going to repay her Ashikabi for this token of kindness and love.

* * *

**(Kai's home 2:38 P.M.)**

It was cold very cold inside of Kai's home even though the male had the heat in the house set to 69 degrees. That temperature was hot enough for him since he had scaled mountains for so long the male had adapted fairly well to the cold. Though, this kind of cold was unnatural even for him slowly opening his eyes like a baby bird would to greet the sun. He was met face to face to a pair of extremely dull grayish brown eyes that almost looked pale blue in the light of the sun beaming off the walls of the room.

"Oh good morning Akitsu," Kai yawned still tired after last night and stretched his arms out over his head kind of surprised that Akitsu held him firmly in his sleep. She seemed to have no intention of letting him go either and continued to stare at him like a doll. The two were on a queen sized bed and it made for a very relaxing slumber for Kai, since Akitsu did not sleep at all she was on guard in case of attack.

"Morning Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu replied in monotone still holding him in her cold arms. The ice Sekirei's most distinguished quality was the crimson Sekirei crest on her forehead that was plain as day. She was rather tall too at 5 ft 10 as her short brown hair was in disarray from sleeping on her Ashikabi's chest. She had on a blue nightgown Kai gave her from his mother's closet. The gown hugged the curves of her body in all the right places. It also did expose her DD cup sized cleavage, but the Sekirei did not mind it was not causing her discomfort in the least. For a few minutes the two did not move and quietly gauged the other.

Kai gauging Akitsu's demeanor and the amount of cold she radiated off herself. It made him question if she was sick, but he had reason to doubt that since she looked perfectly fine in regards to health. Akitsu was practically deciphering what kind of Ashikabi he would be. She did not want to be abused again and feel like she would be back in the lab again.

It would be like going from one cell in a jail to another cell.

"Akitsu are you hungry?" Kai suddenly asked feeling the need to lighten their 'eye war' as he dubbed it. If she was going to be his Sekirei that was the term? Akitsu had told him overnight about the S-plan, and it was the reason why Kai had slept in so late. His only response from Akitsu was a dull nod of the head as her apathetic eyes fixated on him. It was kind of creepy to Kai it made him wonder how much did she endure to be like this.

Wiggling himself out of Akitsu's grasp Kai left the bedroom to make breakfast. This left Akitsu to stare and look around the room she would be permanently residing in. The room was spacious way more room than the lab ever was. It made the ice Sekirei calmer than she usually was. Traditional tapestry of an ocean look to it decorated the walls. The bedroom could certainly be called calming like the tides. Not much else truly intrigued Akitsu's interest except for a bookshelf stacked almost like a miniature library.

'_Knowledge.'_ Was Akitsu's only thought and with very light footsteps walked over to the bookshelf and picked out the first book she could find. Opening the book with gentle care the Ice Sekirei began to read. The title of the book read _'The four desires'_ in the midst of reading the book Akitsu began to let her thoughts wander back in memories. She did not know that her Ashikabi was doing the same as he made ramen for the two.

* * *

_Flashback mode:_

_Akitsu had just escaped the lab a few hours ago and set on a bench peering up listlessly to the dark night sky. Her attire consisted of only a bloody doctor coat. The moon illuminating her under its memorizing gaze as she recalled what the doctors had said about her over and over._

_"Failure!" One doctor grumbled rubbing his temples in anger._

_"Broken!" Another doctor yelled angered by her uselessness._

_"Nothing, but trash discarded number," The last doctor groaned gripping the clipboard so hard it showed signs of breaking. _

_Akitsu looked at the doctors blankly as always she had gotten used to hearing those words for a long time. Nothing mattered anymore except the cold coming from her own body it being her comfort. One of the doctors began to chuckle darkly and leered at the ice Sekirei with dark lust._

_"Well men she may be broken, but she could still be used for other needs," The doctor smirked and placed a firm hand on Akitsu's shoulders. "Don't worry I'm sure one of us could be your Ashikabi," the doctor sneered along with the other male doctors agreeing to those words. At those words Akitsu looked up at the doctors a look of fright on her face tears forming from her eyelids. She understood the meaning behind those words of lies and felt the doctors slowly start to touch her. What happened next was a blur to Akitsu as her ice whether on instinct from herself or means to protect herself pierced the doctors chest and expanded outwards to freeze the room completely. _

_Hours later after Akitsu escaped MBI she set onto a bench in a nearby park half-awake and very hungry staring at the moon. Maybe she would die here in this lonely park like the discarded item she was. The maker could sure be cruel when it wanted to be no Ashikabi... no chance at love... just cold embrace of death welcomed the Sekirei._

_"Hey! hello you the girl with the weird tattoo on her forehead you ok? do you need a doctor" A voice called to Akitsu making her gaze at the man who would later become her Ashikabi. It was a man holding grocery bags with long black hair that reached down his back, and very red piercing eyes directed only at her. It made Akitsu feel strange almost as if she mattered, but that was nothing more than a lie she could never have love._

_"Broken," Was the only thing Akitsu murmured as Kai set beside her on the bench, disturbing her personal space. Though he probably should not stay, since the woman could be dangerous at least by the blood on her coat. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him to stay and at least try to help the woman, before going home._

_"Broken? umm... are you broke no money wise?" Kai questioned confused on what she meant. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and gave her 5000 yen. That should at least give the woman a nice meal, though Akitsu stared at the money with a foreign look not accepting it._

_"Failure," Akitsu spoke a little louder to the man indicating that she was talking about herself a finger pointing to the crest on her forehead. Why was this man here? was he here to torture her first? then bring her back to MBI by not being able to find love. What happened next genuinely surprised the cold Sekirei._

_"Hey umm... I don't know you, but your no failure. People can choose there own future it's about how you choose to live your life. By the way that tattoo on your forehead is pretty cool I like it," Kai smiled at the woman hoping it made her feel better, though he did mean what he said. She was different, the woman was very different than any other girl he met in the states and in his childhood. She resembled Uzume in regards to bust size if there could even be a connection there. _

_"R-Really?" Akitsu questioned the male giving him such a sad look that would make puppies cry. Could h-he be her Ashikabi? maybe someone to make the loneliness in her heart disappear if only for a little while. His response to the question was a grin and nod of the head even giving her a thumbs up. The gesture was lost to Akitsu, but she did understand the grin and nodded to his words her lips curled upwards slightly. She tried to make a smile to return the gesture, but she knew her facial features could not even do that._

_"Cute smile," Kai complimented noticing the contours of her soft cheeks raise. Sure it was not a full smile, but Kai understood that she was trying and that's all that mattered. The compliment made Akitsu feel a tad warm even though the night was cold._

_Just when things were getting a little better for Akitsu it was effortlessly spoiled like all things for the ice Sekirei. _

_"Hey Mutsu-kun it's a S-Sekirei? at least I think it is why is her crest on her forehead?" Mikogami asked as the two arrived on the scene curious about the Sekirei in question. Mikogami had ignored the stare of Kai and focused on Mutsu awaiting an answer from his smart Sekirei._

_"That is the discarded number. She can never be winged," Mutsu replied with tiredness in his voice the male Sekirei had been up for five days straight collecting Sekirei. He was not in the mood for fighting a Sekirei and certainly not the discarded one due to the rumored power she held._

_"Ohh! then let's get her Mutsu-kun!" Mikogami exclaimed with stars in his eyes hyperactively running up to the bench and grasped a pair of hands firmly in greeting. A playful smile on his face. "I heard you were discarded and I like to fix broken toys what is your name?" He asked not realizing whose hands he was holding._

_"I do not know what a Sekirei is kid. Mind getting your hands off me brat," Kai replied anger in his voice upset at this kid already not liking him. Who did this kid think he was? it was bad enough another male saw him as a woman. Could people not differentiate between him and a woman?_

_"Wow! you sure are a mad Sekirei I like feisty ones," Mikogami smirked making Mutsu groan and shake his head. Maybe he should tell his Ashikabi who he was failing to woo. At that thought a vindictive smirk crossed Mutsu's face and was going to stay silent on this manner._

_"Once again kid not a Sekirei! isn't that a bird or some type of wagtail?!" Kai yelled releasing his hands from the brat shoving him away to the ground and looked at Akitsu. "By the way what is your name? I am Kai, sorry for late introductions," he apologized since he had left Akitsu out of the conversation, though in hindsight the conversation was all about her in the first place._

_"Akitsu," the ice Sekirei responded questioning the maker on this strange night especially this Ashikabi who clearly could not separate Kai from any other woman. _

_"That's a beautiful name," both Kai and Mikogami spoke at the same time. Both males looked at the other shortly with a huff of annoyance. Akitsu did not know how to respond to that and just stayed silent as her cheeks turned a gentle red hue. Mutsu sighed into his hand feeling like this would last for hours and needed rest now._

_"Hayato, the discarded one already seems taken, and I do not think you are wide awake since you confused that male with a Sekirei. Plus, I can not fight at full capacity if this were a Sekirei below number 10 it would be no problem. But I am wary of the discarded one we should leave and collect more Sekirei another day," Mutsu spoke the truth and if he were honest did not want the discarded number in Mikogami's flock. She looked beyond broken and the big brother instinct him awoke caring for his Sekirei siblings. He knew how Hayato was and Akitsu would be nothing more than a toy on his shelf._

_"I guess your right Mutsu-kun." Mikogami agreed and looked down at the ice Sekirei with a cold grin before walking away to Mutsu. "Broken goods are bad anyway, especially already broken toys with no hope of recovery in the first place," He said loud enough for Kai and Akitsu to hear. Before Mikogami walked away out of sight Akitsu materialized out of the cold air a thin icicle and threw it so fast it shot off like a bullet towards the back of his head._

_What right did this boy have to ridicule and humiliate her just when she had a ray of hope? _

_Mutsu easily destroyed the icicle five inches away from Mikogami's head and crushed it beneath his hand. This action startled Mikogami as they both stopped and Mutsu turned around the air in the night growing hot from his anger. There was not much to rile the male Sekirei, but if anyone dared to harm his Ashikabi hell would be paid._

_"Listen discarded number, I am Mutsu #5 you are getting off easy tonight by me. If you dare harm my Ashikabi or try to again I will end you myself," Mutsu warned with a rare sense of rage in his voice directed all at Akitsu. It shocked Mikogami that Mutsu cared about him he knew Sekirei were protective of their Ashikabi, but still. _

_Would Mikogami ever do the same if his Sekirei were threatened? _

_Akitsu was not fazed by his rage and kept her leveled bored look at him. The two Sekirei kept their stare down for a full minute before Kai abruptly stood up disrupting the tense atmosphere. _

_"Shut up! what do you know about Akitsu?! if you harm her then I will harm you Mutsu," Kai shouted anger pooling in his red eyes reacting on adrenaline alone and not on rational thought. Otherwise this conversation would not be happening. It was like an ant measuring up to a dinosaur no contest. Only if he were thinking rationally tonight and not the instinctual need to protect someone. _

_Since he knew well they both knew that Mutsu could easily disarm or kill him if it came to that. Akitsu looked away feeling a strange heat pool through her body at someone defending her. Mutsu knew the male's words were on deaf ears. There was no way a human could ever defeat a Sekirei and that was the pure utter truth. _

_"Alright Kai-san since that is your name. I Mutsu will keep your word to that," Mutsu acknowledging the male as he and Mikogami left for home._

_The two not knowing that this was Minato's childhood friend. Or Kai realizing that those two were in the cafe with Minato and company a day ago. Once the two late Kai got off his adrenaline high and shook his head to clear his head._

_"Akitsu sorry I know I should not get involved in your situation, but I cannot stand people like that," Kai told her while picking up his grocery bags about to head home. Just when Kai was about to leave Akitsu stopped him by grasping the back of his shirt._

_"M-May I come with you?" Akitsu asked in a low tone of voice as her stomach growled a small barely seeable blush overtook her face from hunger. Kai did not respond for two minutes mulling it over in his head and complications that may arise from his answer. Akitsu let his shirt go taking his silence as a no she almost expected him to yes, but that was a lie too like her life. _

_Looking down at the ground Akitsu waited for him to leave she was not going to chase after him or stop him once he left. It was just too good to be true her finding someone to care about her and maybe love her despite being broken. _

_"I don't mind Akitsu let's go because I am hungry too," Kai chuckled in tune with a merry attitude after deciding. His stomach being the main decider with it growling in all. Making Akitsu nod a small upward corner smile forming on her face. The two walking toward Kai's home and to Akitsu's new life and home._

_Flashback End._

* * *

Akitsu came out of her vivid flashback and placed the book back on the bookshelf having read up to the end of it. She lost track of time while reading and gazed at a nearby digital alarm clock it had been two hours. Leaving the bedroom Akitsu made her way through Kai's home glad it was not a maze. She had seen scientists in MBI actually use common mice to maneuver through a maze. When she found her Ashikabi, he was in the kitchen holding two bowls of what smelled like delicious breakfast.

"Mmm... food..." Akitsu mumbled her body on autopilot easily reaching the distance of her Ashikabi as she pressed her head into the back of his shirt. Her hands gently gripping his shoulders afraid that if she let go everything would vanish.

"O-Oh hi Akitsu how did you get here so fast?" Kai asked and soon found the answer to his question. Looking down at the floor he felt like his feet stepped in ice. It turns out Akitsu had made a ice track towards her Ashikabi and it had encompassed the kitchen floor. Now his kitchen floor resembled a miniature ice rink. '_I should probably charge kids to come over and ice skate.'_ He thought with a small chuckle imagining that scene with Akitsu serving out shaved ice.

"Ashikabi-sama is warm," Akitsu muttered just content the way they were standing forgetting about breakfast for the moment. At hearing those words Kai chuckled again and skated albeit awkwardly to the table. Akitsu having used him as a sled to the table and actually said mush. Placing the food on the table Kai set at the family table where there was room for four more people maybe he could invite Minato and Uzume over for a night.

Akitsu took her seat beside him and stared at the bowl it smelled divine the warm inviting noodles waiting to be eaten. Along with the tasty cut up slices of meat and steamed vegetables it would be the first time in a long time she could actually eat a warm meal. Taking a hold of her chopsticks she slowly began to eat the ramen despite how hot it was, though it instantly cooled in her mouth due to her icy nature.

The two ate their breakfast in silence due to Akitsu not knowing what to say she was here in the house of her Ashikabi eating a warm meal. For her this was heaven and it made her lips curl upward in another attempt of a small smile as she ate. Kai on the other hand had nothing to talk about as he planned on showing her the rest of the house and take her shopping today.

Promptly finishing their meal thirty minutes later did the two dispose of the bowls in the sink. After doing that the two set on a couch staring at a plasma screen TV watching an anime called _'Sailor Moon.'_

Akitsu set beside her Ashikabi watching the characters in the show she only identified with the sailor scout Pluto. Due to the personality Pluto gave off which was smart, calm, and calculating along with the ice too. She even clapped when the sailor scouts defeated the enemy making Kai chuckle and clap along too once the program ended.

"Akitsu which sailor scout do you like?" Kai asked almost as if she were a child, but knew otherwise to think like that.

"I like Pluto," Akitsu responded flatly and clapped again just thinking about it. Possibly considering if she could be a sailor scout. Wondering what the qualifications could be to join such a squad.

"That's cool! for me I like Sailor Neptune," Kai chuckled rubbing a hand through his long hair. Akitsu gazed at him for that answer and nodded she did see similarities between the two of them.

An hour later Kai and Akitsu were walking down the street toward a mall. Akitsu wore a simple black dress which once again was from his mother's closet. Apparently, Kai's mother had similar measurements to Akitsu so it was easy for Akitsu to wear his mother's clothing. Akitsu ignored the stares of passing males that seemed to emit lust like radiators from the lab which was not pleasant. Instead, Akitsu gazed at her Ashikabi she wanted to gain his eye and pondered on how to do so.

When the duo reached the mall Kai took her to a clothing store where he thought it would make Akitsu happy. Upon arrival of the store Akitsu stared blankly at the inside of the store it was quiet no background noise or small distractions.

She looked at her Ashikabi unsure about this store granted she did like the silence, but something seemed off about it. Kai gave her a small smile and held her hand at the action it dispelled any lingering odd thoughts about the clothing store and went inside with him.

"Pick out a pair of clothes that you want to wear in public Akitsu and evening attire too. Can't have a nude Akitsu at home," Kai mildly chuckled with a red faced blush, though Akitsu did not grasp the complete meaning in his words. She took the words indifferently did her Ashikabi not like her body? was she not physically appealing?

Releasing herself from her Ashikabi Akitsu looked around the store finding clothes that sparked some sort of interest within her. Ten minutes passed on as Kai watched Akitsu carry a mountain of clothes into the dressing room and began to change into them. She was certainly going to drain him of funds at this rate.

"H-Help?" Akitsu asked from inside of the dressing room and waved a hand over the door seeking help from her Ashikabi. Something was wrong with this garment she had trouble putting on. At seeing Akitsu's hand from the door Kai rose from his seat beside Akitsu's door and knocked on the door twice.

"May I come in?" Kai asked and before he even got a yes or no. The door flew open as a hand reached out to grab him and pulled him inside of the dressing room. To Kai's astonishment and active libido Akitsu was having trouble putting on a bra. His eyes did a somersault and had to mentally count to five before staring at Akitsu's face and not her supple mounds barely constrained by the tiny bra ready to burst.

"It looks like that bra is to small Akitsu. I'll go fetch you a bigger one something with more comfort and support," Kai told the ice Sekirei leaving very quickly with a red blush. After he left a sound of ripping could be heard in the shop and a groan of some sort.

"No bra," Akitsu mumbled in the dressing room watching the ripped article of cloth hit the floor. It was the bra Akitsu had tried to put on there goes support for one bra.

About an hour later and many different clothes along with panties for Akitsu who adamantly declined them for some odd reason. Her reason being the panties were not very comfortable and were to tight. After that insightful reason they left the store sporting Akitsu's new look of a meshed brown dress with interlocking chains that reached down her waist.

"Akitsu do you want a snack?" Kai asked the Sekirei who tilted her head not knowing what a snack was. She thought it might be a type of medicine and shook her head remembering the time she had to ingest different types of 'medicine' for research purposes.

"No medicine," Akitsu mumbled shaking her head and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Don't worry Akitsu it is not medicine. Think of a snack as a treat one eats before dinner or throughout the day," Kai told her the definition of a treat mainly his definition of a treat. The bishounen was guilty of snacking a lot when he was a kid.

"Ok Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu nodded without changing the bored expression on her face. Kai smiled at hearing that while carrying the bags from the clothing store having told Akitsu it was his job as a man to carry all the bags. The ice sekirei merely nodded cataloguing what her Ashikabi had spoke in a reference section in her mind.

When the duo of sorts had reached a snack shop Kai had told Akitsu to pick out any snack she wanted. Boy was he going to regret that decision later on in the day. The ice Sekirei made her way through the snack shop searching for a snack that would catch her interest. When she found said snack and picked out two of each she returned to her Ashikabi to show him what it was.

"I-It's p-pocky?' Kai questioned staring at the two boxes of pocky Akitsu grabbed.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama it is pocky, but not just pocky, it is cold pocky. The label says it is friendly and is approved for all age groups," Akitsu told her Ashikabi in full explanation of the box, which was all blue in color with fish type drawings all over it.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kai asked not getting a good vibe from the weird looking pocky. Akitsu nodded and with a small sigh Kai shrugged his shoulders purchasing the pocky at the counter. Once it was purchased Akitsu opened her box first and pulled out the chocolate blue coated stick extending out toward her Ashikabi.

"Try please," Akitsu spoke with what sounded like genuine hope wanting him to taste it first out of generosity. If he did like it Akitsu would definitely buy the snack more to please him. Plus, the Ice Sekirei wanted him to taste it first, since she was not entirely sure it would taste good. Kai was going to say no at first, but when he looked into Akitsu's grayish brown eyes it made any chance of him refusing gone.

Hesitantly Kai began to nibble down the pocky down to her fingertip accidentally biting her fingertip. Finding it very cold just like Akitsu had told him. Surprisingly the taste was not bad a bit mild in truth, but overall it was alright.

"It taste hmm... not bad," Kai told her gently kissing her index finger as the duo exited the mall. From the kiss on her finger it made the ice Sekirei feel warm and grip the pocky box in her hands. Akitsu took her Ashikabi's words in and ate a stick of the pocky and felt her lips curl upwards into a small smile. The taste of the pocky was amazing to her from its cold taste to the chewable texture. It made the warm feeling go away as a thin mist of ice wrapped around her feet showing that even she could lose track of her powers.

"It's wonderful," Akitsu stated almost in a happy tone of voice and began to eat the pocky in jubilee. She was proud of herself that she found such an incredible tasting snack. Kai smiled at the Sekirei glad she was enjoying her pocky from the looks of it. Twenty minutes later down the road Kai began to notice a number of men faint when they passed on by.

It was creeping Kai out at first assuming those eyes were on him, but followed the path of their wondering eyes to Akitsu's waist. The chains she wore around herself gave her the image of wearing a chastity belt to the men who were fainting.

"Akitsu your definitely taking chastity belt to a new level," Kai lightly joked with a small sigh into his hand not liking how the man were dropping like flies.

Only to receive a shake of the head from Akitsu. She was about to lift up her dress and show him that she wore no such object, but Kai finally understanding that the Sekirei did not grasp subtext stopped her.

"Please do not do that in public Akitsu. I don't think you want even more men to faint around you now," Kai pointed to the ever growing number of men who fainted at the sight of seeing Akitsu's choice of clothing. Not like Kai could blame them Akitsu was a very attractive woman and had a mysterious charm about her. Akitsu's only response was a nod assuming that fainting men in public was a bad thing.

"Ashikabi-sama do you think I am ugly?" Akitsu suddenly asked out of the blue making him stop dead in his tracks at the question the bags shaking in his hands. It was also strange to hear Akitsu say more than three words again.

"No! you are definitely not ugly. If you were ugly than beauty must slap itself everyday to even come close to you. Your pretty very beautiful Akitsu that you are," Kai replied with a red faced blush. Wondering what made her think that his reaction and choice of words caused Akitsu's heart to thump in her chest like a machine. Warmth spread throughout her body at those words a noticeable pink hue on her cheeks.

"Home!" Akitsu exclaimed needing to find the reason for her body to feel so hot and grabbed her Ashikabi's shoulder running down the block to get home. She did not even take in account a peering pair of twins that saw them pass curious looks on their faces.

"W-What the hell was that Hibiki?" one of the twins questioned to her sister at the pair running down the street. The twins had been scavenging through an alley for food about two weeks now to eat, since they had not found an Ashikabi just yet. And could not use their MBI card unless they found an Ashikabi it was one of the stipulations of being a Sekirei.

"I-I don't know Hikari, but you saw that man was with the discarded one," Hibiki shuddered not from the hunger something made her feel warm when those two passed by. Hibiki feeling the need to investigate the matter further ran off in the direction of them using the rooftops as cover.

"Damn it wait Hibiki!" Hikari shouted in mild anger chasing after sister something was clearly wrong with her sister. It must be something dealing with the pair she saw dashing away. Why did she have to run on an empty stomach? this day was becoming a hassle hopefully she could find her Ashikabi and fast before she shriveled up to one of those human models.

Not even ten minutes later did Akitsu stop in her tracks at Kai's home still feeling that warm tingling sensation in her chest. Not knowing that the warmth was from holding her Ashikabi.

Hikari and Hibiki just set on a nearby rooftop observing the Ashikabi and Sekirei. They were wondering what truly went on with a Sekirei and Ashikabi. The two had seen how some Ashikabi acted and it infuriated the twins, though the main Ashikabi they had seen were Higa and Mikogami.

"H-Hey we're home," Kai dizzily stated fishing out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door unceremoniously face faulting on the floor from the Akitsu run. Akitsu's eyes darted to her Ashikabi concern filling her eyes as she immediately picked him up into her arms and carried him toward the couch.

'_What do I do? Ashikabi-sama is still breathing that is good. Did I harm him? is he sick?'_ Akitsu thought thinking a million different reasons as to why her Ashikabi fainted and gently pressed her forehead against his. The contrast of his warm temperature compared to her cold body made her feel hot again.

"No!" Akitsu screamed aloud moving away from her Ashikabi and gripped her chest frantically.

Her cheeks glinted a pink hue as her breathing came out in haggard huffs. It kept happening again and again now it frightened the ice Sekirei. Why was she being tormented by this warmth? taking a minute to compose herself Akitsu closed her eyes slowly breathing in and out wisps of frozen ice permeating the air. Doing this for about twenty minutes Akitsu calmed down the tormenting warmth leaving her.

"Ashikabi-sama help me," Akitsu pleaded afraid that she might be dying or her core was malfunctioning and placed her icy cold hand against his cheek. That seemed to rouse her Ashikabi up who woke up with a jolt in his movement on the couch.

"Not again! no more mountains!" Kai yelled startling himself at the words that came out of his mouth. He clamped his hands over his mouth in attempt to take back those words. Akitsu tilted her head in confusion what did mountains have to do with her? yes mountains were very cold Akitsu knew that did her Ashikabi give her some sort of veiled compliment.

"Ashikabi-sama are you ok?" Akitsu questioned her hand still on his cheek and pulled it away to give him some room. That seemed to help him as the two set in silence. Kai sighed after uncovering his mouth and looked away from Akitsu. Akitsu kept her eyes on him silently hoping he was better. Worried that her presence may be affecting him badly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Akitsu let's hang up your clothes and then I'll make dinner. Sorry, but it'll be ramen for awhile since the groceries my parents and I had well... expired," Kai told her with a light chuckle and stood up from the couch. He gathered the bags that were still at the door and carried them off into his bedroom. Akitsu just set on the couch feeling colder than usual, though it did not bother her. Her hands gripped her chest again feeling her core beat in a lonesome manner.

The night passed without much incident dinner was very quiet. Both Ashikabi and Sekirei needing the refreshing silence. Once dinner had passed they watched another episode of Sailor moon before Kai went to bed.

Currently Kai just laid on his bed gazing out the window of his room much on his mind. His bedroom was as dark as the night sky with a photo of his parents on his nightstand. It was of them when they first got their house here in Shinto Teito eleven years ago.

'_Did I make the right choice being Akitsu's Ashikabi? she's hard to read and silent. She could probably sneak up on someone and boom! no life. Plus the money situation I have enough money for a year without stretching it. If it is just going to be the two of us.'_ Kai thought solemnly his arms crossed under the blanket. This was definitely going to be an adjustment.

"Ashikabi-sama are you asleep?" Akitsu asked beside her Ashikabi's bed frame having quietly walked in. The way Akitsu came into the room definitely made Kai's prior thoughts justified.

"No Akitsu I am still awake something on your mind?" Kai asked turning away from the window to look at her. A mild blush staining his cheeks at her choice of night attire it was the same blue nightgown he gave her to wear. Akitsu shook her head at first to the question before changing her mind and nodded this time.

"I would like to sleep with you," Akitsu stated boldly as she set on the bed beside her Ashikabi and stared into his eyes. Watching his mild blush turn into a red stained blush and sputter out noncoherent words. Some of them ranging from 'Repeat that? or too soon breaking the walls.'

Those phrases of words were lost to her and since he did not say no. She simply wrapped her arms around him and used his head as a pillow that warmth coming from herself again, but under a controlled manner thanks to her ice. She failed to notice due to her cold temperature; that her Ashikabi's arms were slowly turning blue from the cold.

"Goodnight Ashikabi-sama," The ice Sekirei spoke closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her finally after three days of no rest. At least this would be a comfortable sleep and nothing like the floor of the lab with watchful eyes on her.

"Yeah... goodnight Akitsu," Kai responded gently roaming his fingers down her back causing the ice Sekirei to coo in content_. 'She really is like a bird with the cooing in all.'_ He thought with a small smile on his face glad that Akitsu was comfortable and asleep. With her asleep Kai soon joined her in the land of slumber thinking it would not be so bad to have a Sekirei; despite the accumulation of ice forming on his shoulders.

**Author's note: Akitsu has finally found a place to live will the shattered peace be broken by unwanted guests? and what could be bothering Miya so much about Uzume? Minato shows off his intelligence with word play to bad his blushing factor is off the charts.**


	6. Life requires twins

Chapter 6

Life requires voltaic twins

Two weeks had passed on by for Akitsu living with Kai. She had been reading more books from Kai's bookshelf in her spare time. Recently she had finished one about learning to accept others. The ice Sekirei also learned to cook in the two week period with her Ashikabi. She started out with riceballs on the first two days. Making them into perfect neat triangles and fed him one. Kai was actually surprised how great the riceball was and complimented her on it. Over the next five days her cooking kept on improving from there.

Her Ashikabi during those past two weeks had been getting the house together. He had disposed of all the old groceries and bought new ones. Kai also through out cleaning the house had spent time with Akitsu. The bishounen wanted to know what made the Ice Sekirei herself, though that led to rather awkward situations of falling down on to the other. But he was gradually understanding Akitsu's behavior even though, her stoic face did not change. For Ashikabi and Sekirei they were enjoying the other's presence and getting to know each other better.

"What are they doing now Hibiki?" Hikari asked her sister who for lack of better words were 'observing' Kai and Akitsu from a nearby rooftop. The twins were not stalking them it was just curiosity was all. Hibiki was garbed in a tattered cloak the same as her sister the two had to make due with what was around them from a dumpster.

Their original clothes which was just a matching purple shirt and purple shorts to boot; were destroyed when the twins had been forced to fight against an Ashikabi and three of his Sekirei. It was either fight or flee or be forcibly winged, which neither twin Sekirei wanted.

After fleeing from that fight the twins had sworn revenge on those Sekireis and Ashikabi, and they planned on eliminating other Sekirei from the game to get stronger for their rematch with them.

"Right now they are just sitting on their couch watching TV," Hibiki replied to her sister growing agitated by her grumbling stomach. She was so hungry and it did not help in the least with observations. She had been watching Kai and Akitsu eat breakfast early on in the morning. This was their third day without food and it certainly was trying both twin Sekireis about their resolve.

"Alright so now we have their morning routine down and afternoon complete after a week and three days of stalking... I mean observing!" Hikari tried to cover her blunder with her hands over her mouth. Hibiki could only shake her head at her sister's words knowing what they did was technically stalking. Casting her gaze at a nearby clock in a open window she saw that it was 11:46 A.M. Just two more hours and their plan could begin.

Once, sailor moon went off sharply at 12:00 P.M. Kai rose from the couch dressed in his afternoon attire which consisted of a black shirt with a icy color rose design on the front and a pair of black jeans to fit the ensemble. Akitsu had personally picked out the shirt for her Ashikabi when they were at the mall saying it was cool. Kai could not tell whether she meant the shirt was cool or herself.

"Akitsu, I will be back in one hour two at the max. Until then please watch over the house and if you need me for anything you know my phone number," Kai told the stoic Sekirei while heading towards the door who nodded to her Ashikabi's words. She did not ask where her Ashikabi was going, since when he returned he always came back with either groceries or a new book for her to read.

"Goodbye Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu replied in monotone to her Ashikabi and watched him leave out the door. When he left the house Akitsu was left alone to her own devices and pondered on what to do like always with her spare time. A minute or two later she decided just to sit on the couch. Her Sekirei instincts told her to follow after her Ashikabi, but he told her to stay in the house and watch it more like guard the house. So with those conflicting thoughts preoccupying her mind the discarded Sekirei stared blankly at the television screen.

A mini series being on the air it was about a lonely dove seeking something worthwhile in life. This mini series caught Akitsu's attention as she watched the dove in midst of its struggles sitting in a lake contemplating like herself.

"**Will I ever find what I am looking for**?" the narrator questioned representing the dove as it looked into the lake seeing its reflection in the pale moonlight.

"What is it your looking for?" Akitsu asked the dove not realizing it was just a cartoon and would not give her an answer.

"**I am looking for the one who will ease the loneliness**," the narrator spoke as the dove seemingly stared straight at Akitsu. To other people this would most likely startle them at getting an answer. The dove responded to Akitsu's question which made the Ice Sekirei nod. She could relate to how it was feeling and placed a hand on her chest paying full attention to the TV now. Maybe this dove could have an answer to the heat she had been feeling when ever she was around her Ashikabi.

While walking down the street Kai began to ponder more about the Sekirei plan deep in thought. '_Akitsu told me she would have to fight in the S-plan and once a winner has been announced. That person gets some sort of grand prize. To me it seems like a lot of wasted effort even if the S-plan is a game in some way. Besides I would much rather have Akitsu stay with me.'_

* * *

Kai melancholy thought about over Akitsu and the S-Plan among a deeper thought he had tried to suppress. It still wasn't easy knowing his parents were dead. Sure he had some relatives mainly his grandparents, but they were not on good speaking terms due to Kai's mixed heritage. On to a more positive note Kai was actually liking his peaceful two weeks with Akitsu and hoped for plenty more especially with today being Monday of the new week.

The bishounen did not notice that two twin Sekirei were closely following after him via rooftop as he entered a pastry shop. The man was craving something sweet other than the ice pocky; Akitsu had made him get when he went shopping nowadays.

"Why is he going to a pastry shop?! this isn't on the list! On Mondays the Ashikabi leaves the house at 12:00 noon to go into a flower shop. He specifically buys roses and a pair of sunflowers. He's deviating from set stalking... I mean observations!" Hikari screeched she was livid that this Ashikabi was not following the schedule she and her sister had wasted countless hours on. Hibiki placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder in attempt to calm her down. She knew it was her hungry stomach talking out of rage. The two twins were barely getting by on eating scraps of food from trash cans.

"Listen Hikari calm down maybe today is just a bit different is all. I am sure he will be back on his regular course soon," Hibiki calmly quieted her sister as her own stomach began to growl. Hikari huffed at her sister's words small trace amounts of electricity coming from her fingertips. It was so aggravating to be hungry, constantly on the move, and watching out for other Sekirei or Ashikabi who wanted to wing them. All they needed was the right moment to strike upon Kai and everything would be alright.

Thirty minutes later Kai left the pastry shop holding a bag of melon bread. He had made sure to at least get an even twenty of them so he could share them with Akitsu when he got back home. He was craving it when he first saw it in the store and immediately had to get it as he whistled to himself.

"Maybe a new book for her too. She's practically read my entire first shelf of books. Hehe well I'm just happy Akitsu enjoys reading," Kai smiled to himself whistling merrily spoiling the ice Sekirei as he made his way into a bookstore a spring in his step.

When he entered the bookstore Hibiki and Hikari had finally stopped tailing him by rooftop and followed behind him on foot. The reason being both twins could not keep hopping over roofs anymore it was too taxing on an empty stomach. So for now both twins set on a bench beside the entrance of the bookstore. Hibiki and Hikari taking thirty minute shifts of watch making sure they did not lose sight of him. Hibiki read through a newspaper to make herself conspicuous, while Hikari kept constant sight of him, though this was proving to be cumbersome as her stomach continuously growled like an angry vulture.

Inside of the bookstore Kai found it was relatively empty with only the cashier working there who gave him a friendly wave. Kai returned the wave before exploring the small bookstore. Passing the fantasy section of the bookstore he stopped in a certain section of the store. His eyes seemingly glazed over at a purple book in front of him and it grabbed his attention. Without much thought afterwards he began to read from the book to sate his curiosity.

In the midst of reading the book his mind took him away into a very surreal daydream. He found himself standing in a particularly bad thunderstorm just gazing at the streaks of purple lightning edge across the night sky. '_Hmm... did that book immerse me? I've heard of books taking you in, but this is ridiculous.'_ Kai thought incredulously with a shake of his head. Needing a way to escape this lucid day dream and banged his head against his fist. Soon afterwards of doing that the sounds of melodic laughter reached his ears making him stop pounding his fist to his head. It made him relax while watching the thunderstorm as his eyes caught shape of two beautiful women in the distance who looked like twins giggling to themselves. Their hair was jet black and just as long as his if not longer.

They both wagged their fingers in unison surging amounts of purple electricity shot off from their fingertips and into the sky. '_So their the ones responsible for this thunderstorm and I'm assuming this strange phenomenon.' _Kai deduced while gazing at the girls in contemplation wondering if he could interact with them or if this was just an illusion altogether. What Kai did not know was that both twins were reacting to him and he was drawing them in because he was their Ashikabi. Both twins turned around holding melon bread happily munching into the snack; their soft gaze upon him and outstretched their surging electric free hand towards him inviting him to join them.

"Come join us Ashikabi-san in our God song and become one with us," both twins said together in a jovial tone an electric smile on their face. At seeing their smile Kai slowly extended his hands out toward them his body moving on its own accord. Just when they were mere inches away about to hold hands Kai felt an unbelievable amount of frost enclose around him. Strangely enough to Kai it felt like the ice was trying to protect him from something. The twins both backed away at seeing the ice around Kai and rose their surging hands to the sky monstrous sounds of lightning increased in tempo.

"We will save you Ashikabi-san." Both twins declared before the ground around Kai split in two dropping him in between the cracks. when Kai was sent away beneath the earth the twins savagely attacked the ground with lightning wanting him back.

Kai awoke from his vivid daydream and rubbed a hand through his hair beads of sweat poured down his head. He debated on putting the book within his hands back on the shelf, but something stopped him from doing so, and instead continued reading it without the shocking daydream.

Thirty minutes had passed and this waiting was reaching Hikari's patient limit. "Damn it! Hibiki stay right here I am going inside to find him and-" Hikari shouted abruptly standing up from the bench anger making her rash along with hunger. It was not a good idea for the most temperamental of the twins to be even keeping an eye on Kai in the first place. This folly was on Hibiki's part in her hunger having gave that position of watch to her sister hoping it would keep her calm.

"And what Hikari?! if you go in there now then what?! stop acting like a child!" Hibiki sternly cut off her sister scolding her on the spot. While Grasping her sister's shoulder to keep her from going inside of the store. Very thin wisps of electricity naked to the human eye danced off Hikari's shoulders in rage. The nearby pedestrians stopped to see the twins argue and some even rooted for the argument to continue throwing out money to them.

"Let me go Hibiki! stop acting like you know everything, because you don't. I am not going to continue sitting on by and wait for my chance. In fact fuck him! I am leaving hell maybe I'll find someone better than this loser!" Hikari shouted vehemently turning around an a 180 degree spin harshly backslapping her sister across the face. She was beyond livid at all the shit that had to observe about this loser.

* * *

The crowd went hush at the slap and gazed at Hibiki who looked down at the cement ground her shoulders quaking as her hair obscured her face. A thin trail of blood could be seen sliding down her cheek like a teardrop.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Hikari hastily apologized upon realization of what she just did and clasped her hands together tightly in forgiveness.

"Leave! fine get out of my sight you don't deserve him anyway!" Hibiki yelled out in absolute fury at her sister as electricity jolted off her body; zapping the nearby pedestrians knocking them out due to the over stimuli of electricity hitting the body. Hibiki still had enough control of herself not to kill anyone from her powers.

Hikari blinked at the words her own twin sister said to her. Wasn't she the calm one always trying to keep her reigned from acting rash? Was this really where they parted after all their time of being together even during birth and adjustments...

"Bye..." Hikari quietly mumbled before running away from her sister at top speed. Tears sped down her cheeks as she ran wanting to get away from this pain. The wind caught one of her stray tears as one of those cold droplets splashed against Hibiki's cheek. It made Hibiki bite her bottom lip regretting what she said. Her anger was in heat of the moment. With a sorrowful sigh she set down on the bench again and clawed her hands through her hair drawing a bit of blood from her scalp.

Kai finally came out of the store twenty minutes later having not heard anything that happened outside the store. The bishounen was deep within a book for that amount of time in the store and purchased the book, along with a few other books and the purple one that sent him into his daydream for some unknown reason. Upon exiting the store he heard sobs coming from nearby and turned into the direction of the sound.

Kai blinked slowly upon realization of seeing the woman crying. She was one of the girls from his dream. Her long black hair that reached her waist was a mess though, and she looked hurt like something important was ripped out of her life in one swoop.

"Hey! excuse me! what's wrong?" Kai asked the woman immediately taking the spot beside her on the bench. He did not want to see her in such a state. In his daydream or hallucination he saw her laughing with an identical woman whom Kai believed was her sister. They both looked genuinely happy eating from a pastry, while purple currents of electricity danced off their fingertips in the night.

"J-Just what do you want? I-I just lost my sister because of you!" Hibiki shouted needing an outlet for her anger, and as it turned out to be the main source of her problems. The lightning Sekirei punched his chest repeatedly with weak hits wanting him to feel her pain.

"H-Hey listen I don't know what I did to you. Nor do I know you for that matter. Do not take your problems out on me, simply because something happened to you," Kai told the woman with an outward sigh grasping her wrist. Kai was not a person to just sit there and be used like a punching bag. This woman was starting to annoy him and he did not even know her.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! do you want to know why this is your fault?!" Hibiki angrily shouted wiggling out of his grasp and pointed a finger in the direction of where her sister ran off to. At hearing her shout Kai noticed some of the pedestrians groan close to waking up. Hibiki noticed this too and gripped his shirt dragging him by the collar in the direction of her sister. Kai protested for her to let him go not wanting to be dragged by her, but she did not listen and began to tell him how it was all Kai's fault for her sister leaving.

Ten minutes had passed after Hibiki told Kai about what happened between her and her sister. In other words after Kai listened to Hibiki's story it truly was his fault. She even let his collar go after telling him the whole story and the two walked beside the other looking for Hikari together now. Since it was his fault then he would try his hardest to fix it.

"So let me get this straight you and your sister have been watching me and Akitsu for two weeks and have made a schedule of the time when I leave the house... do you know how bad that makes you sound like a stalker?!" Kai questioned the Sekirei feeling a migraine coming on and rubbed his temples to keep it down. Great now the bishounen had stalker Sekireis after him what a great Monday this was turning out to be.

"I-It's not like that! we were not stalking you just observing!" Hibiki exclaimed with a stutter having to remind him it was anything but stalking. Before she continued speaking. "We were just curious about you and wondered what kind of Ashikabi you were. We've seen our fellow Sekirei sisters be used like slaves! and worse of all not receive love from their Ashikabi. So... we were afraid we might end up to a horrible Ashikabi and did reconnaissance. You ran on by with the discarded number and it piqued my interest. So ever since then we've observed you and I-I reacted to you," She finished saying as her stomach growled loud enough for Kai to hear. Hibiki blushed in embarrassment and covered her stomach up with her hands.

"Sorry about all of this..." Kai began to say, but did not know her name.

"It's Hibiki," she giggled showing another emotion besides anger. She had forgotten about introductions due to the hunger and held her stomach hard feeling like she would fall to the ground from starvation.

"Sorry Hibiki and your right this is my fault, and I will take responsibility for this. By the way my name is Kai Amaya, also here eat this," Kai offered her the bag of melon bread and the gesture made Hibiki cry tears of joy pulling him into a tight hug. Even in her weakened state the hug was still tight and Kai returned the hug. Both feeling warmth surge through their bodies and did not release the hug until a few minutes later.

They looked away from the other blushes on their cheeks and Hibiki began to eat the melon bread just glad to be able to eat again. With each bite she took of the melon bread happy moans escaped her lips thanking the maker for this. After eating eight of the melon breads; Hibiki saved the rest for her sister and Kai.

"Thank you very much for the food Kai-san. You have no idea how bad I needed it," Hibiki thanked him feeling better now and gave him back the bag. She was more than determined to find her sister now.

"It's no problem now let's find your sister Hibiki just give me a minute. I need to call someone in our little hunt for your sister," Kai told Hibiki as she disappeared down an alley jumping from the walls to get a higher vantage point on the roof.

'_Don't worry Hikari your sister is coming for you.'_ Hibiki told herself determination and a newfound elation making her move forward. Dashing from rooftop to rooftop staying in eye distance of Kai; so he could follow behind her as he ran along the streets passing people who thought he was running a marathon.

* * *

***Ring, Ring, Ring***

The sound of the phone rang inside of Kai's home where Akitsu was still on the couch ever since her Ashikabi left. When the phone rang Akitsu flipped off the couch and landed on her feet beside the base of the phone and took it off the base.

"Hello." Akitsu stoically said through the phone and waited for the person to respond. Kai's home phone did not have caller ID so Akitsu did not know who it was.

"Hey! Akitsu glad to hear from you. I am in kind of a pinch," Kai told her over the phone and chuckled a bit. Continuing to run down the street glad he did not stumble over a rock.

"Pinch?" Akitsu questioned her Ashikabi was he being pinched by a crab? something seemed off in his tone, and that made Akitsu clinch her left hand in worry. Ice forming around her left hand like a glove.

"Yes well no... you see I met a Sekirei-" Kai said before the line went silent and tilted his head checking his phone battery. It was on full charge so it was not his phone maybe the phone at home. "Umm... hello Akitsu you still there?" He asked only hearing nothing and shook his head with a sigh. This Monday was beginning to drastically become worse.

Akitsu rushed out of the house via rooftop the one thing being on her mind was her Ashikabi's safety once he said Sekirei. She pushed pedal to the medal knowing where her Ashikabi was by the ice embedded into his skin, and at her current speed it would only take ten minutes to reach him. Akitsu the first night she had slept in the same bed with her Ashikabi had frozen his shoulders accidentally, but in doing so she was able to constantly pick up where he was. It was just a simple matter of honing in on the ice on her Ashikabi like sonar. Thin mist emitted from her body having to concentrate on forming her ice while on the way. Because the day was still sunny and not properly saturated with water molecules.

Hikari was definitely not having a good day scratch that this was the worse day of her life. She had been fighting off a Sekirei on a rooftop near the East territory of Shinto Teito. The lightning Sekirei was losing this battle and it was a miracle she had not been taken yet.

* * *

"Just give up Sekirei #11 your alone without your sister and powerless. If you come without struggle. I am sure my Ashikabi may show you some mercy and wing your sister too," A boastful Sekirei laughed twirling her naginata around with one hand. The Sekirei was none other than Sekirei #16 Toyotama her dark green hair blowing in the wind of the setting sun. She wore a rather revealing blue and white tanktop sporting her cleavage off to the world. Along with thigh length blue boots she gave off the dangerous sex appeal look. Her piercing blue eyes bore down at the weak Hikari and wanted to finish her off to be honest, but her Ashikabi's orders were orders. He specifically wanted the Sekirei twins or at least one saying something about power.

"I'd much rather die than be claimed to your Ashikabi!" Hikari barked at Toyotama and wished her tattered robe had not been destroyed leaving her nude to Toyotama. Holding her cut left shoulder fresh blood pooled down Hikari's arm. She tried staunching the wound with her hand , but that only helping a little bit at least if she died; she would not have to be tormented by the memory of slapping her sister.

"Fine by me!" Toyotama smirked with glee and threw her naginata making sure the bladed side would pierce straight through her skull. And, even if it missed she did have backup hidden in the shadows in case number #11 was going to try and run away.

"Goodbye Hibiki..." Hikari muttered a tear sliding down her cheek as she saw the end draw near. The blade of the naginata in slow motion was coming towards her and she could do nothing to stop it. Hikari made no move to dodge out of the way either she was physically starving and could barely move her body. Even if she could move she would need to have been full strength to fight back against Toyotama and not run away like she had been doing. Along with her mental state, which was in disarray death was looking more and more like comfort. She even saw her life flash before her eyes like a movie her only regrets were not finding an Ashikabi, and not apologizing to her sister.

CLANG!

That was the sound that reverberated around the rooftop and an angry yell of bloody murder. This was impossible it couldn't be happening, but Toyotama's naginata was embedded into an ice shaped mirror directly in front of Hikari. Akitsu had arrived on the scene just in time as she landed beside Hikari. Shortly followed by her Ashikabi in the hold of Hibiki's arms on one of the nearby rooftops.

"Sorry we took so long Hikari, but Kai over here was running so slow. Come on now Hikari we Sekirei have more modesty than that," Hibiki teased her sister upon arrival and smiled widely at seeing her sister still alive. It was such a great relief on her shoulders as the worry visibly left her along with Kai in her arms who dropped from her hold.

"S-Shut up Hibiki... things got out of hand," Hikari stuttered looking away from her sister in embarrassment before her eyes caught sight of Kai. Her anger returning in full at the sight of him. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Hikari shouted with a red stained blush on her face. Pointing a finger at Kai small volts of electricity coming from it; as she attempted to hide her immodesty from him with her free hand. Great it was bad enough she was weak from hunger and immodest to boot, but that man had to see her like this.

Kai sighed at her tone these twin Sekirei sure were ungrateful. He examined the space between them knowing he had to get her out of the danger zone.

"Akitsu! deal with that Sekirei in front of you!" Kai ordered the Ice Sekirei in a stern tone believing Akitsu could handle it. Akitsu nodded following her Ashikabi's orders and without delay ran toward Toyotama at full speed. Before Toyotama could even react she felt Akitsu's cold hand cover her face and being lifted off her feet. Her body being dragged away from the rooftop.

The Ice Sekirei kept a firm hold on Toyotama as the angry Sekirei tried clawing her sharp nails into the Sekirei's wrist in attempt to release her. Her efforts were wasted only succeeding in making blood pool from Akitsu's wrist and into her own eyes. This angered the Sekirei making her wince and stopped clawing her hands into the clearly stronger Ice Sekirei's hold as the two crashed through a window of a building.

Kai walked over to her Hikari after Hibiki jumped to where her sister was and took off his shirt putting it on over her. At least he had the decency to wear an undershirt today. Because both twins had immediately looked at his chest a mild blush forming on both their cheeks.

"Listen I'm sorry for the trouble, I put you through Hikari. I am here now and going to take responsibility for my actions," Kai told the hot headed twin, while gently rubbing a hand on the top of her head. That made Hikari's blush worsen and look away from him a gushing warmth spreading throughout her body.

* * *

"W-Whatever." Hikari grumbled forcing down her blush and slowly stood up, though her legs wobbled and caused her to lean on Kai for support. The two blushing again as Hikari's face was pressed into his chest inhaling his scent. '_Oh dear maker... I am going to die if this keeps up. He smells wonderful like fresh melon bread and t-those red eyes damn him for making me feel this way. H-He's my Ashikabi.'_ Hikari admitted to herself and pulled her head away from his chest blushing neon red. Kai blushing too and only looked down at Hikari wondering why he felt so attracted to her.

"Sorry to break up this moment, but I do have to give this to Toyotama she may lose against that Sekirei," A woman with tan skinned spoke jumping from the shadows of another rooftop along with a short blonde haired girl with pale features wearing black stockings and a lather matching black top with strings between her fingers. The tanned skin woman picked up the naginata and gazed at the twin Sekirei sisters and Kai a smirk on her face. Hibiki tensed at the two of them getting ready to fight as purple electricity surged around her body.

"Sai you handle this and make sure to win otherwise," The tanned skin woman left her threat in the air and cracked her neck to the side before jumping off towards Toyotama's location. Sai rolled her eyes when the tanned skin woman left not needing a reminder of what was to come lest she failed.

"That bitch thinks she can threaten me. I already know what'll happen anyway you two." Sai pointed to the twin Sekirei sisters anger in her eyes. "I am Sekirei #31 Sai your opponent do me a favor and die." She stated irritably flexing her fingers and strings at the same time.

"Kai-san leave this to me and get my sister out of here. You two would be a liability if you stayed," Hibiki ordered with no room for argument in her tone. Hikari looked at her sister like she was insane.

"Are you insane Hibiki?! your not even winged yet and this tramp is! how do you expect to fight without me?!" Hikari yelled wanting a damn good reason she was not about to let her sister fight alone. They never fought alone never ever.

"Kai-san please take her away!" Hibiki shouted making the both of them flinch under her tone and caused Kai to grumble nodding as he picked up a thrashing Hikari in his arms tightly and walked away.

"Forget this damn waiting! I know who you are your number #12 Hibiki now let's fight!" Sai yelled whipping her strings around in anger before launching them towards Hibiki. She hated waiting and the only reason she had even allowed their conversation to go on was because of the rules that Sekirei must introduce themselves.

Hibiki glared at the annoyed Sekirei and unleashed her electricity at Sai. The rooftop exploded as the two began to fight ferociously.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go damn it! that's my sister!" Hikari yelled glaring at Kai seething with hatred in her hazel eyes trying to kick and pry herself out of his arms. He was walking down a flight of stairs with her and she was not making it easy. Did she want to break her neck down the stairs?

Ashikabi or not she was not about to let her sister die. The angry Sekirei bit hard into Kai's neck breaking into the skin and drew blood making him groan in pain and release her from his arms. She was about to escape and run off to help her sister when she found that Kai wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kept her from leaving. Damn it did this guy have a pain fetish or something?

"Hikari! calm down and damn this hurts. Listen to me do you believe in your sister?" Kai asked grunting in pain as she did not release her teeth from his neck. Hikari if she had the strength was going to shock him, but felt her body heat rise from their bodies pressed hard to the other. She only nodded to those words and kept her teeth in his neck not grossed out by his blood dripping into her mouth.

"Good you do believe in her, because I believe in your sister too she's strong and can handle herself," Kai managed to say despite the pain from his neck. Of course Hikari believed in her sister. She was all the angry twin Sekirei had in this world. Releasing her teeth from his neck; she licked the blood away from his neck before pulling away to meet his gaze. Kai had to hold himself back from eliciting a moan and loosened his arms around her. Warm red eyes met gentle strong hazel eyes as their noses brushed against the other.

"T-Thanks I-I needed to hear that. Sorry about your neck," Hikari apologized hastily and looked away from him. Their warm moment ending soon after that. Her purple lips were still stained red as she licked her lips removing the last remnant of blood off her lips. She wouldn't admit, but she had secret liked drinking his blood.

"I-It's no problem, but is that safe? I mean you drinking my blood like a vampire?" Kai questioned Hikari who only blushed harder and looked down to the floor avoiding his eyes.

"Shut up your just a masochist you liked it judging by that groan." Hikari grumbled angry with him again and crossed her arms under her breast having forgotten she was still half naked.

"Yeah because the half naked Sekirei has so much room to talk," Kai retorted habitually before rudely getting elbowed in the stomach by an angry Hikari.

**Meanwhile in a semi abandoned building full of cars pillars of ice could be seen shooting out of the building.**

* * *

"Get back here discarded number!" Toyotama yelled running after Akitsu rage boiling in her eyes. Her anger was reaching new heights as her left arm was frozen and parts of legs too. When the two Sekireis had crashed into the abandoned building by window twenty minutes ago. Akitsu had frozen her left arm and littered the ground with ice. This was unbearable to Toyotama why did the weaklings have to run away?

Ten minutes of running later Akitsu finally stopped running as the whole ground was frozen in ice. Toyotama slid across the icy floor and slammed headfirst straight into a wall causing her to groan heavily and stand up afterwards wobbly on her feet. Apparently Toyotama had a strong head and smirked at Akitsu ready to fight.

"Now let's fight discarded number no more games," Toyotama sneered and taunted the discarded one to charge at her. Akitsu's response to that was to shake her head the Ice Sekirei was not dumb when it came to combat.

"No." Was the only word Akitsu spoke and simply waited where she was. This only angered Toyotama and was about to charge towards Akitsu when she saw a glint in the distance. That glint was from Ichiya who held her naginata in signal and was waiting for the right time to strike. Toyotama smirked and looked at Akitsu going to mess with her heart instead of fist fighting.

"No... I hate the word no, but you know what I hate the most discarded broken toys like you. I can have an Ashikabi and kiss him. I have love, but what do you have discarded one? my Ashikabi actually loves me. Does your Ashikabi love you? does he even say it? you have nothing only loneliness-" Toyotama was cut short of her mind game by Akitsu. Who had seemingly vanished from sight to appear before her and grip her throat in her cold hand attempting to freeze the very vocal cords in her throat. Akitsu wanted to shut her up for good to stop those harmful words from piercing her heart.

"Shut up. You talk to much." Akitsu stated her tone thick with ice as she continued applying pressure to Toyotama's throat.

"Oh so you can say more than one word good," Toyotama purred despite the amount of pain she was in. "I bet your Ashikabi right now is making out with those twins and left you to die. Does it hurt discarded number knowing you will never have an Ashikabi or the bond?" Toyotama further verbally abused Akitsu feeling the grip on her throat slacken. Her words were definitely having an effect on the Ice Sekirei.

"M-My Ashikabi-sama..." Akitsu mumbled feeling sick like her heart was being twisted into knots imagining her Ashikabi doing such acts. It made her lose her grip and stumble away from Toyotama gripping her head from the pain. Her Ashikabi wouldn't do that to her he was kind and gave her home.

"Give up you lose!" Sai laughed in a pompous manner having bound Hibiki to her strings tightly. There was no escape from her strings and that made Sai smirk as she saw Hibiki try and wiggle herself out of the strings. This only caused the strings to cut into her skin blood pooling along down the strings.

'_Damn I can't break free what are these wires made out of steel? if only there was a way to electrocute her.'_ Hibiki thought while struggling within the woven steeled strings more blood pooling from her. The threat of bleeding out worried Hibiki, but she kept herself calm. At keeping herself calm Hibiki thought back to the time Hikari had sent her electricity through a small generator back in MBI and blew it up. It was one of the rare times it made her sister happy. '_That's it! all I have to do is that!'_ Hibiki thought in realization of her simple problem. A small smile forming on her face; sure she may have not had much destructive power in her electricity as Hikari, but Hibiki had control and that was all she needed. Hibiki closed her eyes in concentration focusing on the electricity in her body. This made Sai's smirk widen; she thought the lightning Sekirei was going to give in and be deactivated.

"Goodbye!" Sai screamed out in utter joy if one could call sadistic screams joyful. Sai pulled on her strings hard enough to cut into Hibiki's waist and arms not realizing that this would lead to her own demise. The strings started to vibrate, though not enough to get Sai's attention. Before she even knew what hit her a thousand volts of electricity had coursed down the length of the wire and to her body. It made Sai cry out in pain trying to release her own strings, but could not due to the way they were woven to her fingertips.

For the next few minutes upon the rooftop the only thing that was heard were screams of utter pain. Hibiki finally feeling like the string wielded Sekirei had learned her lesson walked over towards the downed Sekirei. Sai was crying from the pain and convulsed on the spot wisps of electricity coming off her body.

"P-Please end it." Sai begged wanting the pain to stop she was not one to beg for her life. Most Sekirei had pride not to beg for spare life, but for a quick end.

"Fine, but you know what I don't have my Ashikabi yet. So I cannot just touch your Norito and chant my pledge. Instead, I have to torture you till that crest is gone~" Hibiki sang out what she was going to do a sadistic smile forming on her face. The color practically drained from Sai's face at those words and only closed her eyes accepting her fate. A surge of purple electricity came from Hibiki's hand as she sang to herself a bloody lullaby while electrocuting Sai with glee.

* * *

**Abandoned frozen building (6:55 P.M.)**

Ichiya was running away zooming away from the building as fast as possible. Less than twenty minutes Toyotama had been deactivated... no deactivation was to kind of a word she was murdered before Ichiya's eyes. So she ran far and ran fast, because back in that building Toyotama had created a cold monster bent on death comparable to the black dog of MBI.

It had started after Toyotama finished verbally abusing Akitsu with Ichiya arriving with her naginata and shattered the ice from her frozen arm. With Toyotama's left arm free she flexed it first feeling any longing damage after her arm was frozen for awhile. She admitted to herself that her nerves in her left arm were slower than before, though it would recover over a three day period.

"Now let's finish this Ichiya," Toyotama smirked along with her tan skinned Sekirei partner in crime. Ichiya cracked her knuckles ready to give someone a beat down Toyotama and Ichiya both slowly advanced over to Akitsu going to take their time beating her up. Both were unaware that Akitsu's mind went blank in attempt to protect herself from anymore verbal lashing. The ice around her condensed upon herself as she let out a scream so loud it made nearby animals in the area run away. Ichiya paused in mid-step a sense of dread coming over her; something was wrong very wrong as Toyotama reached Akitsu she held her naginata over Akitsu's head ready to kill her.

"Die!" Toyotama bellowed bringing down her naginata towards Akitsu. The ice Sekirei reacted faster than Toyotama could believe and found her naginata frozen with one hand. While Akitsu's free hand was on Toyotama's stomach starting to freeze her from the inside out.

"D-Don't just stand there Ichiya help me damn it!" Toyotama yelled fearing for her life as she felt her ribs being frozen if possible. Ichiya could only nod and grabbed Toyotama from Akitsu's grasp hoisting her on to her shoulder and tried running away from Akitsu. The Ice Sekirei did not like that one bit and with her hand still extended out in their direction froze Ichiya's feet causing her to fall on the ground. Toyotama was sent out of her arms and Akitsu pounced on to Toyotama with a look so cold. It made her heart almost stop.

"Die." Akitsu spoke with ice in her own tone and placed her hands on to Toyotama's cheeks. Toyotama began to cry in fear of her very life as she had expelled all contents within her body. This was the end for herself and she knew it and she had no regrets, because this was a better death than what her Ashikabi would do to her. Akitsu froze Toyotama's face whole and did not stop there as she froze her whole body with no remorse in her eyes.

"P-Please don't kill me." Ichiya begged for her life and clasped her hands together shaking in fear. Akitsu's cold gaze was upon Ichiya and stood up from Toyotama to walk over to the still frozen legged Sekirei.

"You may leave, but tell me your Ashikabi's name. That Sekirei said that your Ashikabi loved her. Tell that Ashikabi that my own Ashikabi loves me a-and I will freeze him to prove my love." Akitsu told her sternly keeping the ice cold enough to numb Ichiya's ankles.

"His name is Higa Izumi that is my Ashikabi's name now please let me go." Ichiya said hating herself because she was begging to the enemy. Akitsu nodded after receiving the information she wanted and left the building. Ichiya sighed in relief braking free from the ice to run away from the building stumbling on her feet leaving Toyotama's frozen body behind.

"Faster have to get away! can never go back!" Ichiya was almost at her wits end today she ran faster than she ever did in her life all the way to her Ashikabi's home. She was unaware that Higa had been watching the fight from his laptop a callous look on his face. His Sekirei had failed him and not only that, but she had the gull to return to his home with tail between her legs.

"Ichiya when you come home there will be hell for you. You should have gotten yourself killed before coming home and dare to fail me," Higa harshly stated while drinking from a glass of expensive wine in his office. Only his assistant with him in his office actually fearing for the Sekirei who was returning to her master's home.

At the frozen building an hour later a pair of dark gray hungry eyes looked on to the frozen body of Toyotama. Drawing her sword in one fluid motion the black dog of MBI chopped to pieces the still frozen Sekirei with delightful murder in her eyes. After doing the act the gray eyed woman walked away from the building going to keep this little incident to herself. No one was going to ruin this chase and newfound fun for the black dog of MBI.

"I see so it was the discarded number that did this. She's strong I am going to find her and kill her myself. Then will _'that person'_ show up?" The gray eyed woman hummed to herself jumping towards MBI to clean her nodachi. Rather enjoying the night air as she thought of the world burning before her eyes along with the ants of this world.

**(Kai's home 10:48 P.M)**

Kai set outside the door of his house waiting for Akitsu to return home. The twins Hikari and Hibiki had fallen asleep in his house in the guest room of his house. It all happened so fast after Hibiki's fight with Sai she ran off to find her sister at Kai's home eating dinner. Needless to say both Sekirei were staying or as they put it crashing at his house tonight. '_This Monday certainly has sucked no melon bread for Akitsu and me. The selfish twins certainly demolished that when they came in. Damn this is a confusing time I'm stuck with twin 1 and twin 2 along with icy mountain.'_ Kai thought a little angry with the situation he was in. It's not like he asked to be in the S-plan, but he did not want to just leave Akitsu or the mooching twins at the hands of either Ashikabi. So with a heavy sigh Kai cast his gaze out to the night sky. His eyes fixed upon a pair of dark gray eyes that zoomed by in the night like a flash from a camera.

"What was that?" he asked himself taking a moment to scratch a hand through his long black hair and suddenly turned his head sensing that Akitsu was coming. Who somberly walked up to his house and grabbed her Ashikabi in a tight cold hug needing him. Kai did not ask why she held him only returning the tight hug and brushed a hand through the locks of her short brown hair.

"Ashikabi-sama do y-you... will you hold me like this?" Akitsu asked frozen tears sliding down her cheeks hitting the spot where Hikari bit him. It caused him to hug her tighter to himself on reflex that making Akitsu feel strange cold warmth. "Thank you." Was the only thing she could say and held him closer he was her pillar of strength.

"So that's where she lives along with that Ashikabi and apparently two others judging by the smell," The gray haired woman smiled a cold death filled smile having stopped by a rooftop, since that male Ashikabi had seen her run on by. Yes death would be on them quickly she slowly pulled out her nodachi the rush it gave her made her smile widen. When she was about to strike them her phone began to ring that bringing her out of her bloodlust state and fished it out of her black coat speaking to whomever ruined her mood.

"Hello Karasuba-hime did you get rid of those pesky bugs?" The voice of Minaka rang over the phone.

"I got rid of them all and don't call me Karasuba-hime or do you want me to kill you professor?" Karasuba licked her lips at the thought of killing him and the screams he would fill her black heart with.

"None of that Karasuba-san you can't kill the master who shall usher a new golden age to the world!" Minaka laughed through the phone causing the heartless Sekirei to laugh too. Not because she found him funny it was absurd to believe that he or anyone else would be her master.

"Speaking of which Karasuba-san the S-Plan officially starts in one month so you will be winged to Natsuo in the upcoming plan." Minaka spoke leaving no room for the Sekirei to disagree as she crushed her phone within her hand.

"Oh no it broke. Damn that bastard I'll get winged when the Ashikabi, I desire wants to destroy this world with me." Karasuba darkly spoke and watched the Ice Sekirei and Ashikabi hold the other for a moment longer. It made her sick with anger as she slid her nodachi back into its sheath and jumped towards MBI to sleep awaiting the time when she would be killing them all.

**Author's note: Hibiki showed a rather sadistic side to herself and Hikari likes to be rough. Kai certainly is not going to have an easy adjustment with all of this and Akitsu. Her mind has a set of blocks to protect herself well... that did not turn out well. Next up is Minato and the Inn gets very steamy. **


	7. Ashikabi and Sekirei perils

Chapter 7

A date that leads to an unexpected winging

Minato for the past two weeks in Izumo Inn was heavily busy in his studies. Entrance exams for Shinto University were only two weeks away and it was what kept him in the room for that amount of time. At least he still had some notes in his old apartment before he gave his landlord the key a week ago. Speaking of his landlord the greedy short man was not hesitant on taking the key back from Minato, and gave him quite the verbal assault upon leaving.

The verbal lashing was mainly about how irresponsible Minato was about the room, and how the boy could never pay on time. Uzume who was with him at the time had to standby and watch her Ashikabi take the verbal abuse like an untrained pet. Minato told her beforehand not to do anything that would further incite his bastard of a landlord.

When the two returned to Izumo Inn that day; Minato locked himself in a room just to study. On the second day of Minato still being cooped up in the room, Miya had forcibly unlocked the room door and had a talk with him about what was bothering him. The two had talked for the whole day until nightfall and when Miya had left the room she was greeted by the worried face of Uzume.

"What do you mean just wait Miya-san?! MY Ashikabi has been in that room for two days and has not come out-" Uzume questioned Miya intensely before she was cut off by Miya's index finger to her lips.

"Be silent Uzume." Miya commanded in a tone of voice reminiscent of her days back as the leader of the first disciplinary squad. Giving her a look that required obedience. Uzume flinched under the landlady's command and nodded in compliance. Once she made sure Uzume would not talk, but only listened she removed her finger from the chestnut haired Sekirei's lips. "Minato-san is studying for his entrance exams. So he asked me if I could bring him breakfast and dinner throughout this week. He will be fine Uzume-san now get some rest," She explained to the chestnut haired Sekirei with no room for argument in her voice.

Uzume gave Miya a standoffish look, which Miya reciprocated by merely looking at her as if she were Karasuba. With that in mind Miya's red eyes gave off a look of murder, and Uzume could have swore she saw Miya's hand twitch preparing to take out some kind of weapon from somewhere on her person.

"Ok Miya-san I will go to bed," Uzume sighed and looked away from Miya's cold gaze of murder to walk back to her room. The chestnut haired Sekirei knew better to continue challenging Miya like this. Miya watched Uzume's back as she left and sighed in relief withdrawing her hand from her sleeve. It was a good thing Uzume left when she did because Miya had her hand on her nodachi, and she would hate to have dirty the Inn with blood.

The next few days passed without any other problem, and on Tuesday of the new week. Minato finally left the room with a big yawn in the early morning a soft smile on his face. The studying would pay off he knew it in his gut that he would be prepared for the entrance exams. The moment Minato left the room he was immediately tackled to the ground by a crying Uzume.

"W-Why?! why would you not let me in?! I am your Sekirei Minato-kun. Don't you understand being so close to my Ashikabi like this makes me happy and fills me with joy. But being so far away even if only by a mere room hurts. I knew through our bond you were alright, b-but that doesn't change the fact you had me worried out of mind," Uzume sobbed into Minato's chest gripping on to his shirt tightly into balled fists. She could barely keep herself from holding back all the tears of sadness.

"I'm sorry Uzume-chan for making you worry like that. I just needed to really study hard. I really am sorry Uzume-chan please forgive me. What can I do to make this up to you?" Minato asked truly wanting to make this up to her as he held her in his arms in a tender hug. She was his Sekirei and he wasn't being a good Ashikabi to make her cry and worry like this. It still made him blush red by the fact she cared about him so much.

"Hmm... anything Minato-kun?" Uzume questioned that perking up the chestnut haired Sekirei. Her Ashikabi said _anything_, and that stopped Uzume's tears from any further as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her white pajamas. A sly smile formed on her face as pressed her ample buxom to his chest. Minato's blush only worsened at feeling her incredible chest against his. If he had looked down he would have seen two visible perky nipples showing from her pajamas.

"Y-Yes that is what I said. Anything within reason Uzume-chan," Minato stuttered out knowing Uzume's wild personality would have them in compromising positions. Uzume's face deflated a bit at the stipulation of within reason part, but stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"Aww boo Minato-kun. I just wanted to pop your cherry, but I guess for now. I'll have to twist and twist your cherry till it pops," Uzume giggled at her own dirty words and rubbed her hand along the center of his chest slowly in a teasing manner. Minato squirmed under the touches of her gentle hand his mind showing him images of where her hand should go. Uzume continued to tease her Ashikabi for a minute longer, before getting up off of him and helped him up to his feet. The smell of breakfast in the air making Minato's stomach grumble.

"Breakfast is ready." Miya called out to her tenants from the living room. Disrupting any more fun Uzume planned on having with Minato. Uzume grumbled to herself about Miya being a cockblocker as the two made their way into the living room and set at the table waiting for Kagari to show.

No more than five minutes later Kagari came into the living room dressed in casual attire. Well casual attire for himself wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black dress pants a yawn escaping from him.

"Good morning Kagari-san still tired from last night?" Miya asked him sipping from her cup of tea. He nodded to her words and began to eat breakfast a little quiet today. Kagari had only gotten back to the Inn an hour ago after his long night with a client of his. She wasn't his Ashikabi that he knew for sure, but a least the male had someone to sleep next to.

"Sorry Miya-san did I keep you guys waiting long?" Kagari asked in the midst of eating breakfast. The others at the table shook their heads while continuing to eat. Kagari did not know how to feel about everyone in their silence, but said nothing and continued to eat. Soon the silence became rather annoying and that was when Miya coughed into her hand to gain everyone at the table her attention.

"Minato-kun you've been living in the Inn for two weeks now, and I have been wondering would you want to permanently reside here?" Miya asked him finishing her breakfast soon afterwards. The landlady did want to know if he would be staying here, since the ronin had been living here temporarily up until this point.

"Miya-san, I would like to stay here and be apart of Izumo Inn. I've been here for two weeks and even on the first day of coming to the Inn, because of Uzume." Minato smiled over at Uzume who blushed under the warm gaze of her Ashikabi. "This place feels like home to me." He finished his sentence to look over at Miya who smiled at those sincere words.

"I am glad you decided to stay Minato Sahashi. Your monthly fee for staying at Maison Izumo Inn is 4,000 yen. The rules of the Inn are everyone must do their fair share of work in the Inn such as cleaning, washing clothes, keeping your rooms clean, groceries too, and the main rule of Maison Izumo inn is no illicit activities in the Inn at all." Miya said the general rules of the Inn and her main one giving Uzume a keen look. The veiled Sekirei scratched the side of her cheek similar to what Minato did earlier in nervousness. The bond possibly was sending over certain traits of Ashikabi to Sekirei.

Minato thought over the rules finding none of those rules remotely bad. Even the money was more than acceptable and so much better than his pervious landlord who wanted 50,000 yen every month. That kind of money was the main reason why Minato had to either choose not eating for awhile or pay late and six out of ten times; the ronin went hungry.

"That is all fine Miya-san, but is 4,000 a month really ok?" Minato scratched the side of his cheek in nervousness his horrible habit acting up again. Was it ok for him to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"No it is perfectly acceptable Minato-san. 4,000 yen is all that is needed and no more than that Minato-san." Miya replied to Minato wanting him to say nothing more on the subject. She did not believe in overpricing people an unfair situations.

Three hours later after breakfast Minato set on the veranda of the Inn watching his clothes dry along with Kagari smoking the last drag of his cigarette. Minato tried to not let it bother him; he had disliked the smell of smoke especially in his early preteen years due to his mother smoking at that time. Minato coughed into his hand when a wisp of the cancer stick passed near him.

"Something tells me you don't like smoking," Kagari chuckled at the ronin's face and blew three rings of smoke out of his mouth into the air away from Minato. The two quietly watched the rings of smoke not knowing what to say to one another. Kagari sighed a bit while thinking about things and crushed the cigarette in his hand not minding the small pain it gave him. Smoking calmed down the silver haired male with all the trouble he went through. A body slowly on the verge of deterioration and with the search of finding his Ashikabi for over six months proving fruitless thus far. So smoking was his escape from the stress admittedly; he had started smoking from Takami Sahashi back in adjustment two years ago.

"Yeah you could say that Kagari-san, I do not like smelling smoke to be honest. It started from my mother. She had gotten home from work and pulled out a cigarette from her purse. She smoked probably from under stress of her job at a pharmaceutical company. That was after Kai-kun left to the states my childhood friend Kagari-san." Minato chuckled a tad remembering the times when his mother would say how much she hated her job at that company. "Back to the point she smoked every other day so Yukari-chan my imouto-chan would not smell it when she came home late from school. She muttered constantly about hating her job: constant adjustments, prescribed '_medicine_' and misfit people about not having enough meds to help them. She kind of put a lot of pressure on me along with my sister to succeed in my studies. Over the months which then turned to years. Haha my mother really wants me to go far in life," He finished with a small laugh of his old situation. Yeah he could laugh on it now, but back then and even now it made him feel inadequate around women. Minato had to succeed it was the reason why he was studying so hard to make his family proud. Minato stopped laughing to rub the side of his cheek a little nervous under the intense stare Kagari gave him.

Kagari was rapt in full attention of Minato's story about his past especially about the head researcher of MBI.

"Something wrong Kagari-san?" Minato asked still scratching his cheek nervously feeling like he might tear through the skin.

"No just wondering about your past is all. I-I mean this is the first time we've ever talked to one another so continue Minato-san," Kagari stumbled out his words cursing at his damn stumble. It was just very interesting to find out about Takami, since the cold woman never talked openly it was business with her always.

"Umm sure Kagari-san where did I leave off?" Taking a small second to think about it Minato smiled recalling it now. Kagari tensed under Minato's smile why was his smile so happy? it almost made him want to punch Minato in the face for some reason. "My mother after a year of smoking got worse in attitude. She used to smile and give my sister and I hugs, but after awhile her demeanor got worse. When I finally left for college years later my mother was practically devoid of happiness. She waved me off paid for apartment and that was that," Minato recalled his story as Kagari nodded after hearing it.

Minato's story, though lacking in much detail for Kagari's taste was enough and thanked him for sharing. Unknown to the both of them Uzume along with Miya were listening in on his story. The two women left out of the shadows and made their appearance known to Kagari and Minato. Both men waved to the women a little surprised about their sudden appearance, but said nothing about it. Just watching the clothes dry as Uzume set next to Minato and held his hand within her own in a supporting fashion. She finally understood why Minato was studying so hard it made sense now.

"Minato-kun let's go out on another date! our last one kind of got ruined. That is how you can repay me," Uzume grinned at her Ashikabi drawing circles across the back of his hand with her index finger. Minato blushed at the feel of her soft fingers and agreed to the date with no reluctance.

'_Why does she have such soft fingers..'_ He felt like her touches were smoother than velvet. Given the fact that Uzume was the Sekirei of veils there could be some term of merit in his thoughts.

* * *

Two hours later in the day Uzume could be seen walking with Minato down the street dressed in a purple elegant sundress. It covered all the way down to her legs showing off the milky tone of her legs. While the chest portioned of her dress was open enough to show off her cleavage in a tasteful manner. The dress did have a downside it was causing the males around her to stare at her with looks of lust. She had made the dress months ago and this was her first time wearing it outside.

Minato on the other hand did not have much clothing even when he had his old apartment all he wore was the same. He didn't have much money to spend due to his selfish landlord. Miya gave him a suit from her husband's closet and told him it was fine if he wore this for the date. Minato thanked her repeatedly for the amount of kindness she gave him. Miya shook her head with a thin smile hidden behind one of her fingers and told him to enjoy the date with Uzume.

"Hey Minato-kun how do you like my dress?" Uzume flirtatiously asked as her hips swayed seductively side to side. Allowing her bashful Ashikabi to take a look at her beautiful form wondering what kind of ideas went through his head.

"U-Umm... I-It looks splendid, gorgeous on you Uzume I like it," Minato blushed with a stutter having trouble keeping his eyes off her exquisite form. He silently berated himself at his own prying eyes and squeezed Uzume's hand gently.

"Thank you Minato-kun," Uzume replied stopping briefly in their walk to turn around and embrace her Ashikabi in a tender hold planting a soft peck on his lips. She heard multiple groans of displeasure at the men finally getting that Uzume was off the market. Not like she would even think of betraying her Ashikabi for any male. To Uzume her Ashikabi was her entire world and she would do anything he would say. Such was the bond that Ashikabi and Sekirei held.

Continuing on their walk the two stopped at a curry and rice restaurant this being the sight of their date. It was a restaurant that Minato ate at almost on the time when he had extra money from his allowance. Minato looked over at Uzume her face being neutral towards the restaurant and smiled at her Ashikabi. Taking her smile as a good sign Minato walked inside of the restaurant and ordered a table for the two of them.

When they arrived at their table Minato pushed out Uzume's chair for her it was rather old to have gentleman like manners in the society of today, but Minato was thankful for his mother to instill that kind of behavior within him. His mother frequently told him women deserved to be treated like queens. So he took that to heart and as Uzume sat down she properly thanked him; hiding the small blush on her cheeks.

"Uzume-chan what are your interests?" Minato asked his full attention on Uzume making his Sekirei blush under his alluring stare. It was funny to see Uzume blush under his gaze, but kept himself from laughing.

"Minato-kun hmm... my main interest is you," Uzume sultrily said turning the tables on him to make him blush this time. She silently giggled at his adorable blush before answering his question in deeper detail. "To be honest I love sewing, sleeping in the inn with you either on _top_ or _bottom_. In fact I made this dress myself," she proudly spoke with a warm smile directed at him.

"That's amazing Uzume-chan." Minato agreed wishing he had more to say to Uzume and went quiet for a moment. It was his first date with a woman and he felt that he was not off to a good start.

"Tell me about yourself Minato-kun what do you like? what are your hobbies when your not studying," Uzume playfully whispered the last part still not over his two week studying hiatus.

"I like you Uzume-chan as for my hobbies well... please don't laugh, but I love stargazing. And, secretly want to go to the top of MBI and stargaze from there. What I want to do with my life is get into Shinto University if I can... and become... either a doctor or scientist. I want to be someone that can help people," Minato shared with Uzume some of his goals in life. He truly did want to help people and that was so ingrained into his personality even his mother found it strange.

"I believe that you can Minato-kun don't give up on your dreams. Because only you can choose what path you walk on and who you ultimately become. Just know Minato-kun I'll always be here to support you." Uzume encouraged as she held one of his hands underneath the table showing him a smile of such love and warmth. It made Minato blush a red hue and nod feeling the corner of his eyelids drip glad that someone was finally encouraging himself to grow and achieve his dreams.

Thirty minutes later into their date Uzume and Minato made steady polite conversation with the other as their plate arrived. The two sharing the same taste of curry and ordered it on one giant plate.

Thanking the waiter for the meal both dug into the meal enjoying the quiet ambience of the restaurant. After finishing their curry both chuckled at the other's face finding bits of rice hung around their lips.

Minato without thinking about it pressed his lips against Uzume's catching her and himself completely off guard. The kiss was different from their other kisses this one was simple and requited by both. Enjoying their simple kiss both deepened it affectionately as the grains of rice pressed against their lips. Minato being the one in a rare show of dominance licked away the rice from her lips. This having the result of Uzume opening her lips with a soft moan inviting his tongue into her mouth and ensnared her tongue around his less than experienced tongue. They danced the tango back and forth without reservation of whomever watched their show of love; fortunately it was only the two of the them in the restaurant.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air both breathed in the revitalizing oxygen. Heavy hues of red staining their cheeks recovering afterwards Minato was about to apologize for the kiss, but felt through their bond no apology was necessary. Uzume loved their kiss it was simple, passionate, and so damn satisfying. If her Ashikabi had continued kissing her like that; she knew they would have been limping back to the inn.

Leaving the restaurant shortly after Minato paid for their meal. Ashikabi and Sekirei held the other's hand in a way both seemed to be glowing as they walked toward the inn. In the midst of their walk both stopped at seeing a very familiar face it being Kai walking around with a group of three women following behind him. They seemed to be bickering about something.

Two of the girls looked like Kai with their black hair that reached down to their waist most likely twins. While the other girl looked depressed from Minato's perspective and looked at Kai with longing in her blue eyes.

"Whoa bro! you got busy with these amount of girls are you collecting a harem?" Uzume giggled noticing the twins look red in the face from the comment.

"Oh hey you guys Uzume and Minato! you two should come over to my house. I know Minato your exams are looming by, and it would be fun to have a before party celebration on Minato's success," Kai chuckled having ignored Uzume's comment about the harem and looked at Minato seemed to be mulling over the idea.

"I-I don't want to impose Kai-kun if I come," Minato replied feeling like his presence would be an issue. Uzume firmly squeezed her Ashikabi's hand wanting him to be more confident in himself.

"Of course you would not impose Minato. Friends look after the other and I say we should have a party. It'll be amazing you could bring over Miya and Kagari too," Kai sweetened the thought of the party knowing his friend would do well on his entrance exam. At the mention of Miya, Uzume stiffened remembering the strength Miya had and wondered if Kai knew who he was talking about.

"S-Sure I'll come Kai-kun and bring them along if I can," Minato agreed and smiled at him. Kai returned the smile making the girls wonder how those two swung, but did not say anything on it.

"Awesome! oh and sorry for not introducing these three girls. T-They are my umm... tenants, and two are very big moochers," Kai made up an excuse not going to reveal the S-plan to Minato. Both guys unaware that they were even in the plan and would some day have to fight the other.

"Yeah, because I'm a moocher Kai-san right?!" Hikari yelled gripping his shirt very hard enough to feel her nails touch the skin of his chest.

"Sorry she's also quite the masochist too isn't that right Hikari?" Kai teased the angry twin even further. Hikari felt herself about to throw him into a garbage can due to her anger and decided punching in the stomach would be the next best thing. But in the corner of her eye saw Akitsu warn her by making the surrounding temperature drop twenty degrees. Which everyone in the small area felt and rub their hands together wondering how it got so cold. Once Hikari got the message and released Kai from her hands Akitsu let her powers relax and just gazed at her Ashikabi who thanked her.

"Sorry about those two that is my angry twin sister Hikari, and I am Hibiki it's nice to meet you all," Hibiki greeted the two with a bow of her head. Minato and Uzume both bowed in return liking the calmer twin more so than the angry one.

* * *

"Oh and Hibiki also is a bit sadistic so watch out guys," Kai teased Hibiki loving to tease the twins. Despite the amount of pain he would receive because of it. Hibiki's fingers twitched in warning a thin wisp of electricity flowed around her. Why was the one she was fated to be with such an ass at times? Minato and Uzume shared a look wondering how Kai met his tenants.

"I am Akitsu," The Ice Sekirei told the two only saying what was necessary of a greeting. Minato and Uzume shivered a tad under the cold tone of her voice seemed to exuberate and looked at Kai who was sporting two red faced bruised cheeks. Curtsey of the lightning twins who felt relief after punching him.

"Oww you know you two girls take the expression hitting on guys very literally," Kai grumbled rubbing his sore cheeks with his hands. Both twins huffing in response and crossed their arms.

"Should I hit on you too?" Akitsu asked innocently to her Ashikabi and prepared a balled up fist. She saw that this might make her and her Ashikabi closer not understanding the meaning and only assumed it was a good thing.

"No, no, no, no! Akitsu please don't hit me. I feel like you would hurt me more than the S&M twins over here," Kai groaned in pain removing his hands from his cheeks. Uzume facepalmed at Kai's blunt use of the term S&M and looked at the twins spotting how they twitched in unison preparing to hit him again. Yeah they were definitely twins alright.

"How about we take this conversation back to the Inn?" Uzume attempted to defuse the situation for Kai. She didn't exactly want the guy to die because of his irritating ways.

"Sure!" Both Minato and Kai responded at the same time and chuckled at the other. Once again this made the surrounding girls wonder how far they swung except Akitsu who pondered about her frozen pocky.

When everyone reached the Inn shortly thirty minutes later around 3 P.M. they were surprised to see a man run out of the inn followed by a woman wielding a large hammer. Minato fell over due to the man falling on top of him and the woman who fell on top of the unknown male.

"Seo! you want to stay here and dare ask for dinner?!" Miya came out of the inn her Hanya mask making motions with its tongue in a devouring fashion. The surrounding Sekirei held on tightly to their Ashikabi in fear of the scary landlady.

"Oh please help me!" Seo cowered on top of Minato the smell of booze still on his breath making Minato gag.

An hour later after things settled down everyone who was the Inn set in the living room the atmosphere in the room was tense. Mainly due to Hikari glaring daggers at Seo and Seo's Sekirei who had her large hammer in the corner of the room glaring at Hikari.

"Does anyone want to tell me why my guests seem to hate Seo so much?" Miya asked as Seo crawled over to Miya and held her sleeve putting on a show of tears.

"They hate me Miya... I was just minding my business when I was attacked-" Seo began to explain his story.

"Bullshit!" Hikari yelled interjecting Seo's side of the story wanting to leap from the table and claw out his eyes. She hated him so very much for what he almost did to her.

"No cursing in the inn young lady, and as for you Seo don't lie to me or do you prefer eating from a trash can?" Miya asked him with a smile that was anything but sincere. Seo coughed into his hand removing himself from Miya definitely not wanting that.

"I'll explain then this piece of trash tried to forcibly kiss me and wing me..." Hikari spit out each word with hatred when Hikari said that hatred danced off a majority of the women in the inn all directed at Seo. The hatred made Minato and Kai back away from the table not wanting to be Seo.

"C-Continue," Miya spoke as she excused herself from the table to go into the kitchen Minato followed behind her to help her with making dinner. Minato wanted to escape the lions den, but found himself in the claws of the dragon as he prepared dinner with Miya.

"This all started off with Kai-kun," Hikari began recalling her tale from earlier this morning.

* * *

_Flashback mode:_

_In the morning of the day Kai found himself pleasantly cushioned between the softest pillows in the world. Waking up a few minutes later Kai found himself in a great position. His whole body was pressed by three beautiful women Hibiki was on his left side holding his arm in between her breast. Her face resting on his shoulder in a comfortable manner content to lay with him. She was underneath the blanket of his bed wearing a purple bra that held her D cup chest and a matching pair of purple panties._

_Hikari pressed herself against the right side of him. Her arms were wrapped around his single arm as his fingers delicately brushed against her inner thigh. A small blush covered the usually angry face of Hikari having the same garments as her sister. She crawled into his bed last night seeking warmth from him, which he gave off in spades._

_Akitsu laid on his chest her lips pressed into the right side of his neck. A sigh of content came from her lips making him shudder at the coldness of her breath. She still wore his mother's blue nightgown loving the feel of it so much. Her ample bosom was pressed to his bare chest as her knee rubbed against his shorts and crotch._

_"Okay... breathe it's just three beautiful Sekirei... must not get aroused..." Kai constituted himself from getting aroused. It proved to be one of the most difficult challenges of his life there was no escape for him. To bad his tower was already building up and reached the sky._

_"Mmm... good morning Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu awoke at feeling something poke her knee and experimentally rubbed her knee against the object. It was rather stiff judging by how it did not bend and heard the sounds of groaning come from her Ashikabi. "What is wrong Ashikabi-sama?" she whispered into his ear unaware she was turning on her Ashikabi._

_"A-Akitsu please stop... your making me really u-uncomfortable..." Kai managed to say without groaning to bad. Akitsu tilted her head wondering how she made her Ashikabi uncomfortable and attempted to rectify the problem by hugging him tightly. Her knee pressed down hard on to the object and heard her Ashikabi groan out in pain. Was her hug hurting him? it made Akitsu feel her lips contour into a pout._

_'Oh please kill me now... merciful gods please kill me this is to much...' Kai inwardly groaned at the horrible luck of his day. Kai bit his lip in sexual frustration he could not handle Akitsu's cute pout and swiftly kissed Akitsu to remove said pout. The Ice Sekirei's cheeks burned a neon pink this was her first kiss by her Ashikabi, and she was shocked on how to respond to it. Reacting on her instincts she returned the kiss clumsily feeling warmth surge from her gut and encase her just like her ice would. _

_"A-Ashikabi-sama I-I feel warm..." Akitsu whispered against her Ashikabi's lips and withdrew from the kiss her neon pink blush still on her face._

_"Warm as in good or bad?" Kai breathlessly asked his heart pumping like a machine that threatened to explode. Akitsu had told him before how she felt inexplicably warm around her Ashikabi and it scared her._

_"G-Good... t-the warmth f-feels good..." Akitsu replied and jumped off her Ashikabi to land on her feet with catlike grace. The warmth no matter how pleasant was distracting and that object kept poking her knee to much for her liking. At her jumping from the bed it awoke Hikari and Hibiki who firmly gripped Kai's arms and looked down at his blushing face._

_"Why the hell are you blushing?" Hikari asked and removed his arm to sit up on his waist and then felt the cause of his problems. It even made her blush as she pressed her hands down on to his shoulders pinning him down._

_"Oh you have an erection Kai-san," Hibiki bluntly stated while wiping the crust of sand from her eyelids and pointed to it from her spot on the bed._

_"What's an erection Hibiki-san?" Akitsu questioned trying to look at the object in more detail, but could not due to Hikari getting in the way of it._

_"Good morning Akitsu-san you see an erection is what men have when they are excited." Hibiki explained and pointed underneath Hikari. Akitsu nodded and put her hands on Hikari's shoulders and picked her up easily off of Kai to investigate what this 'erection' was._

_"Ohh... so this is an erection?" Akitsu pointed to Kai's shoulders spotting the bulge there in his shorts._

_"Well no Akitsu-san that is his shorts. His erection is underneath those shorts," Hibiki told the curious Sekirei actually finding fun in tormenting Kai. Maybe it was a little sadistic to see Kai struggle from Akitsu's hold and try to pry her hands away from his shorts. In the process it removed Kai's shorts exposing his erection for all to see._

_"Wow like it." Hibiki gave Kai a thumbs up liking the size of his eight inch member. _

_"Y-You call that wow... it's a monster," Hikari stuttered pointing to it in disbelief. _

_"It is interesting," Akitsu replied in a stoic manner her cheeks flushed bright pink for some unknown reason._

_"Now that you girls have seen my erection kindly get the hell out of my room!" Kai shouted with an embarrassed blush. He didn't need to be on show for them and pointed to the door._

_Flashback mode end:_

* * *

At hearing that story the residents of Maison Izumo inn looked toward Kai with surprised faces. Seo along with Uzume gave him a thumbs up while the women of the house looked at him. Dinner about to be done in twenty minutes the smell of curry in the air.

"Get to the point." Miya gritted her teeth together in a blush of anger. She didn't need her inn filled with such dirty talk.

"Right, right, right sorry," Hikari apologized and told them how she ran out of the house to buy groceries for the day, and was almost winged by a drunk Seo.

"Hey! now yes I was drunk, but I didn't mean to almost wing you. Hell I was so drunk I forgot you were a Sekirei give me a break," Seo huffed as his Sekirei nodded trusting her Ashikabi, despite the way his story sounded.

"You know you dug yourself in a deeper hole," Uzume commented pointing to Miya who turned her head around so fast at Seo. He wondered how she did not get whiplash and gulped under the frightful stare of Miya.

"That's another thing you seem to get wrong Seo. I'm wondering how my husband became your friend in the first place. Continue your story dinner should be done soon," Miya looked at Seo her arms crossed with her ladle out in one hand. She would not admit it, but the story was quite entertaining.

"So after I almost got kissed by this piece of trash. Kai came with Akitsu and Hibiki and they saved me from him. Akitsu froze him, but left his head outside of her ice so he could breathe," Hikari finished crossing her arms in a huff again.

"And after that cold incident. I was saved by none other than this darling Sekirei Yashima. Isn't she a beauty guys?" Seo admiringly said and pulled his beautiful Sekirei into his arms warmly. The Sekirei known as Yashima blushed under her Ashikabi and hugged him tightly. She stood at 5 ft 3 as her light brown hair was brushed by her Ashikabi. Her outfit consisted of a purplish ribbon in her hair with her tight white gown constrained to hold her bosom. Her hammer still nested against the wall made Kai wonder if she would be an expert at whack a mole. Her black stockings coiled around her thin legs making her look very cute.

Miya for once did not say anything bad to Seo maybe it was because his Sekirei genuinely loved him, and he showed that love to his Sekirei. Miya was a softie when it came to Ashikabi and Sekirei.

"Dinner is ready," Minato called out from the kitchen carrying the plates of curry with Miya helping him out. Before Minato could even make it to the table he slipped on a loose tile throwing the plates of curry into the air. Surprisingly all of the curry plates except for his own landed on the table. His plate of curry landed on top of his head and went down his face.

"Minato-san are you alright?" Miya asked putting a hand on his shoulder as he wiped the curry from his eyes. Being wary of making sure the curry did not drip down the suit he wore.

"I-I'm okay Miya-san. I'm sorry if any curry spilled on the suit. Please forgive me," Minato pleaded not wanting to anger his landlady who allowed him to stay here.

"Minato-san it is fine, I'll draw you a bath follow me," Miya told him leaving the living room, but not before gazing at the tile Minato stepped on which happened to fit itself back into place. No one made a fool out of her guest and certainly not a guest who wore an article of clothing from her beloved Takehito. '_When I get you Matsu be prepared.'_ Miya warned the Sekirei of technology as Matsu in question shivered in her room. It felt like acid was being washed on to her.

"So tell me boy you have two Sekirei following you and the discarded Sekirei too," Seo pointed out while eating from his plate of curry. Kai tensed at Seo's knowledge and looked at him from his own plate of curry nodding to it. Uzume snuck a glance at both Ashikabi it was going to get tense if they started to fight.

"How do you know that Seo-san? are you stalking me too?" Kai questioned the knowledgeable male who finished his curry. Seo laughed at Kai's accusation and held his gut from laughing so hard. Kai along with the Sekirei in the room looked at Seo questionably.

"For from it kid! your not my type no matter how much you may look like a woman. I can tell the difference as for knowing. Let's just say I have strong nose and it leads to some very interesting faces. By the way what's your name kid?" Seo asked after telling the kid what he wanted to know.

"I see... My name is Kai Amaya and I turn 20 in two weeks so not a kid. You already know the Sekirei around me. Not much else to say," Kai told the male as he got another plate of food. Seo could only chuckle at hearing the last name and saw Akitsu's face take on a brief look of anger at the last name. Uzume along with the lightning twins did not understand what was going on, but continued to eat the curry until Miya returned.

Conversation after that was silent just the sounds of food being eaten was heard. Miya ate in silence noticing the direction things took while she was away.

"Uzume are you a Sekirei too?" Kai questioned Uzume who placed a finger on the side of her cheek with a small smile.

"Aww does Kai-kun want to add little me to his collection?" Uzume teased him wanting to know his response. It was just to understand what kind of Ashikabi he was.

"Not really Uzume your my friend. I'd much rather not have a Sekirei that could actually return my teasing. Plus, I think your Minato's Sekirei by guessing." Kai replied with a chuckle. Uzume even chuckled along too making Seo and the rest of the women in the room look at the two puzzled by their chuckling.

Minato set in the bathing room enjoying the warm bath. He felt his muscles relax as his eyes remained closed. '_I wonder how everyone is doing downstairs?_' He thought a little concerned for his friends. The sound of someone coming into the bathroom made him open his eyes to the sight of a nude woman with reddish orange hair braided in a pony tail fashion. Her orange eyes were dead set on him as her hands made circling motions at him.

"Ashikabi-san come here let us experiment." She boldly stated squishing her breast together with her hands to entice him. Minato's face practically exploded with a red blush and crawled away to the other side of the bath.

"W-Who are you? why are you naked? and why are you after me?" Minato stuttered holding his hands over his nose feeling a nosebleed about to happen.

* * *

"I am Sekirei number 2 Matsu. The Sekirei of technology and you are Minato Sahashi: age 19 currently studying to take his entrance exams a second time. Your Sekirei for now is Uzume number 10. No more words let us commence swapping DNA," she perversely giggled getting into the bath herself and steadily crawled over to him. Matsu couldn't help it he was irresistible that blush on his face. She had been spying on him for quite some time, and even on his date with Uzume. She had seen it all and desired him he made her Sekirei core ignite in burning need.

Minato was scared how this Sekirei knew about him and felt his heart thump. He tried to hide his shame by covering it with his hands. Matsu stopped after sitting herself in his lap and removed his hands from his so called 'shame'. She felt it press against her thighs and lightly moaned at the feeling. Minato was close to passing out from over stimulation and from the way his heart thumped was she his Sekirei?

"Minato-san it is ok. I am not going to harm you physically. Just give yourself a minute to relax breathe in. I want you as my Ashikabi very badly, but not at the risk of you hating yourself and passing out," Matsu told the ronin and gently placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing them in smooth circles. She planned on jumping him and claiming his as her Ashikabi for experimentation, but at the sight of his scared demeanor made her stop in her tracks. Perverted she was, but certainly not the type to take advantage of people.

Minato took the Sekirei's advice and calmed down a little thanks to her shoulder rubbing, though his erection kept on strong and pressed deeper into her thighs. "T-Thank you M-Matsu-san... for telling me to calm down. Are you my Sekirei?" He asked wanting to confirm the warmth in his chest as Matsu nodded with a red faced blush.

"Yes Minato-kun, I want you to be my Ashikabi. Please claim me as your Sekirei. I desire and need you," Matsu panted out and placed his hands on to her breasts. Minato gulped at the feel of them and felt his thumbs press against her pink nubs. Matsu moaned at the feeling desire clouding over her eyes fully and drew her lips to Minato's without restraint. An explosion of orange wings came from Matsu's neck.

'_This wonderful feeling i-it's s-so much I-I can feel myself overflowing.'_ Matsu's body and mind felt incredible a boisterous moan erupting from her mouth. Minato felt like his heart was ready to burst from to much stimulation her lips tasted like peaches, which was surprising since Uzume's lips tasted like velvet cake. He pondered if all Sekirei had a certain taste to them. Of course, he wouldn't truly understand that until later on. Minato withdrew from the kiss to look at Matsu who continued to pant heavily like an animal in heat.

"I-I want more!" Matsu perversely screamed about to claim Minato's lips again until Miya came into the bathroom swinging her nodachi over Matsu's head effectively knocking her out.

"Minato-kun what is the main rule of Izumo Inn?" Miya asked him pointing her nodachi at him.

"The main rule of your inn i-is no illicit activities," Minato stuttered out in fear losing whatever shame he had at the look Miya gave him. And watched Miya's nodachi point toward his hands still on Matsu's breasts.

"Hey no fair! Matsu-chan you can not just take my Ashikabi and wing yourself!" Uzume yelled coming into the bathroom with her arms crossed looking down at Minato who gulped. He felt like his hand was caught in the cookie jar, though for his case it was caught between two handful of cookie jars.

"U-Uzume-chan I-I can explain," Minato stuttered cursing the gods for his bad day and held up his hands to Uzume.

"She can bathe with you, but I can't Minato-kun. I thought you prized my body over anyone else's," Uzume sniffled a tear sliding down her cheek for show. She was mad at Matsu for winging herself to her Ashikabi, but knew it would happen eventually. Matsu gave off way to many signs in private when they talked about Minato.

"I do prize your body! I-I mean I do love your body... no, no, no. I mean please don't hit me!" Minato stuttered in embarrassment before passing out from everything today. Miya shook her head with a small giggle and Uzume laughed a bit. Her Ashikabi certainly was a funny one.

"Hey what seems to be the hold up Miya? I want more food," Seo grumbled coming into the bathroom to join in on the commotion. When he came in, his immediate response was to grin lecherously and give the boy a thumbs up.

"Nice score two for the kid," Seo cheered the unconscious Minato before Miya dragged Seo out of the bathroom by his ear. Uzume picked up Matsu from the bathtub and carried her off towards a room to dry her off and dress her. She was going to have a talk with the Sekirei of Technology.

The next morning after the events of last night were over. Ashikabi and Sekirei all set outside the inn in the grass. Miya set on the veranda of the inn sipping tea, while Kagari who somehow managed to get in the mess set outside next to Matsu.

"Miya-san why are we all out here?" Kagari asked feeling a little antsy around so many Ashikabi and Sekirei. Did they know about his secret? was this an interrogation? man he was wishing to smoke so bad right now to calm his nerves.

"I called you all out here to discuss what an Ashikabi is with you all," Miya explained taking a small sip from her tea. That statement confused Kai and Minato, while Seo shook his head already knowing, but decided to stay not wanting to risk an angry Miya on his ass.

"Now raise your hand if you are all winged Sekirei," Miya commanded which the raised hands of Uzume, Matsu, and Yashima did. The lightning twins fidgeted in place not raising their hand, and Akitsu looked at the grass knowing she could never get winged. The landlady did not ask why Kai did not wing them it was his choice in the matter. Kagari was surprised that the twins did not raise their hand, but stayed silent on the subject.

"Now as you know Sekirei gather their strength from their Ashikabi. This is done by a simple kiss. The stronger the connection between Ashikabi and Sekirei the more powerful Sekirei become. As you all know Sekirei have different strengths some are better suited for intelligence gathering, and others are best suited for combat." Miya sagely said sipping her jasmine tea enjoying the taste.

"Is this going anywhere?" Seo asked yawning into his hand already bored of hearing what was common knowledge.

"Yes it is Seo if you would stay silent you will see where this leads up to. Basically Ashikabi can have some abilities granted to them due to the bond of their Sekirei." Miya promptly finished speaking and placed her cup of tea beside her.

"Can we become as strong as Sekirei?" Minato asked gaining a small chuckle from Matsu and a thin smirk from Kagari. Both knew that was illogical and could never happen.

"Sorry Minato-kun no you cannot. But through our bond you can become smarter... and I suppose physically stronger depending on the Sekirei you wing. It's like this I am a brain type Sekirei. So my specialty lies with Technology I can break through firewalls of any system and even could hack your phone just by sitting here." Matsu stated proudly pushing her glasses up on her face so it would not drop to the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment only the sounds of passing joggers being heard.

* * *

***Ring, Ring, Ring***

"Hmm?..." Kai pondered at hearing his phone go off and retrieved it from his pocket the caller ID on his phone alerting him that it was Minato who was calling him. Kai showed his phone to Minato who retrieved his own phone from his pocket to confirm it was his. Sure enough his phone had dialed Kai's, but it was not because of butt dial.

"You see Minato-kun. I am not a fighter, but an intelligence gatherer." Matsu explained to him as she opened her eyes and giggled at her confused Ashikabi.

"That certainly is helpful Matsu-chan, I believe knowledge is power." Minato smiled at his Sekirei who blushed under the compliment. Matsu was used to her brain type abilities being laughed at by Karasuba in the disciplinary squad. It certainly did not help that even Minaka found it quite a joke at times. The professor who prized knowledge made a mockery of the one who could gather intelligence without much difficulty.

"T-Thank you Minato-kun," Matsu replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well now that's out of the way bye everyone and thanks for dinner." Seo said his goodbye leaving with Yashima who bowed to everyone as the two left. Miya shook her head at the annoying moocher glad he was gone, and sipped from her tea again.

"I guess we should be taking our leave as well," Kai spoke standing up from the grass along with Akitsu and the twins who fidgeted in place. Miya and Uzume looked at the twins wondering why they seemed nervous.

"You can just leave us here you know Kai-san. That way it'll just be you and Akitsu at your home. we're just moochers after all," Hibiki bit her lip with hurt in her voice after saying that and looked at Kai who began to chuckle.

"What are you talking about Hibiki?" Kai questioned after chuckling and looked at Akitsu who only looked at him for an answer. Minato stepped away from Kai seeing that it was his business, which made Matsu and Uzume perk up. Their Ashikabi was slowly understanding not to jump into the fray of other people's problems. They had seen before how much Minato meant well and wanted to help other people by doing whatever was necessary to help.

"Listen Kai-san we know that your our one and only Ashikabi, but do you want us living with you? Not as some temporary residents or bullshit like that. I mean as Sekirei your Sekirei if you'll wing us. Because I am not leaving my sister out of the equation." Hikari spoke up bitterness in her voice crossing her arms under her chest wearing a purple dress the same as her sister. The twins had talked about this last night and both wanted Kai to be their Ashikabi. It was just would he be willing to help them on their revenge?

"Drama must record," Matsu mumbled in glee closing her eyes having a few hidden cameras in the garden in the form of plants. Uzume sighed under her breath along with Kagari doing the same. Matsu was a handful for sure.

"Listen Hikari and you too Hibiki. I know I joke around with you two about mooching on my food and tease you relentlessly. Let's be honest here I already knew you were going to be my Sekireis; I made up my mind on that in the bookstore, and after Hikari who decided to give me a horrible hickey and bite," Kai grumbled still sore about the bite Hikari gave him, and rubbed the spot where it was. Hikari blushed remembering that too, while Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi about to ask him what a hickey was. "My home is your home too, plus I don't think any guy would necessarily mind having three beautiful girls at his house," He chuckled making Hikari and Hibiki blush at his nature to joke around to much.

Miya giggled lightly at hearing the story just content on watching. The inn certainly was becoming a place for drama.

"Stay," Akitsu said and walked up to both twins and grabbed their hands wanting them to stay with her and her Ashikabi. She was beginning to grow fond of the twins they were teaching her new things about her Ashikabi, and made her feel sisterhood. The twins along with Kai were caught off guard by Akitsu saying that.

"So what do you say Hikari and Hibiki let's go home," Kai smiled at them outstretching his hands to them beneath all the joking he wanted them to stay as well.

"Fine let's go home," both twins smiled agreeing together as they along with Akitsu held his hands and left the inn walking towards Kai's home.

"Beautiful that was so beautiful," Matsu sniffled being a sucker for these types of bonds between Ashikabi and Sekirei. Uzume wiped away a small tear lightly punching Matsu in the shoulder she was trying not to cry either.

"So can I smoke now?" Kagari asked while pulling out a cigarette from the sleeve of his shirt. He was not the kind of Sekirei who enjoyed moments like those.

**Author's note: I tried ending the chapter differently with Hikari and Hibiki getting winged, but decided that would be to fast. Matsu on the other hand was entirely planed to be winged her conversation to Minato in the bath was enjoyable to write. Next chapter Minato finally takes his exam and that's when things will pick up. I know this has been slow and I apologize for that, but it's better for pacing instead of jumping from point A to point Z.**


	8. The day of choices

The day of choices

Sekirei chapter eight

The next morning after the events of yesterday with Matsu's winging. Minato awoke pressed up against the valleys of two beautiful Sekirei. Uzume was pressed up behind him garbed in white laced panties with a matching white bra barely containing her voluptuous breast. Her arms wrapped around his neck nudging the back of his head against her chest. In his line of eye sight he saw that Matsu his newly winged Sekirei had one hand gripping his sleeping crotch. He was very thankful for his sleeping member not to awake as he took in the sight of the brain type Sekirei. Her orange hair covered over her face, but the outline of her lips were contoured into a small smile as her head was content on his shoulder. Her choice of clothing was a citrus colored bra with orange laced panties.

'_If I get anymore Sekirei that is it... I am going to die.'_ The now flushing faced ronin thought as his arms had somehow in the night snaked its way around Matsu's waist. His nostrils inhaled the pleasing scent of his Sekirei one of chestnuts, and the other of sweet tangerines. A soft sigh of delight escaped the ronin's lips he felt that today just might be good. His thoughts lingered on the encroaching date of his exam only a week away. He knew that in his studies he was fine and got the questions correct perfectly, but when exams came the ronin felt to much pressure from the stares of others and his thoughts wandered off to the disappointed tone of his mother and sister.

'_I won't fail not this time.'_ Minato thought with resolve in his head clinching his left hand which was still around Matsu's waist. The action of his hand squeezing her waist made the sleeping pervert slightly moan in her sleep mumbling the name of her Ashikabi against his shoulder.

Ten minutes later Matsu awoke with a small yawn gazing up into the coal colored eyes of her Ashikabi. She turned her gorgeous eyes in the direction of where she felt Minato's arms around her and started to giggle. A gleam of mischievousness sparkled in her eyes as she licked her lips in a enticing oval manner.

"Minato-sama shall we start the experiments now?" Matsu asked already thinking of plenty positions they could do before Miya arrived and rubbed his crotch with her hand. The Sekirei of technology pressed herself closer into the arms of her blushing Ashikabi; who was trying his hardest not to get aroused this early in the morning.

"N-No Matsu-chan n-no experiments," Minato stuttered out with an embarrassed blush on his face trying to find a way out of the Sekirei sandwich he was in. He tried squirming away from Matsu's beautiful figure. It did not exactly help that Uzume was behind him still sleeping with her voluptuous figure pressed to his head. '_Please someone or something stop this._' Minato prayed still blushing red as Matsu continued to tease him like a cat.

Minato's prayers were answered by his cell phone ringing and Matsu pouted releasing him from her grasp to answer his phone. A frown edged across her face at the identity of the one who was calling Minato. Why did it have to be _her_?

"Hello mom how are you?" Minato greeted his mother with politeness thanking her silently for the much needed save.

"Cut the crap Minato you know exactly how i'm doing. Minato I will see you at 11 o clock sharp in front of your apartment. We need to discuss a few things," Takami muttered inhaling the robust smell of her cigarette before ending the call. Let it be known that Takami was not the one for long conversations. She looked out a window from the room she was in having finished the last adjustments for Sekirei Kochou. The analytical brain type Sekirei sighed to herself in boredom after Takami finished adjusting her.

"Alright done Sekirei number# 22 Kochou you can now leave MBI," Takami stated in a professional tone of voice exhaling the smoke of her cigarette away from the Sekirei. Kochou merely gave Takami a bow of the head in show of thanks before leaving the room. Her short silver hair swaying with each step she took.

'_Damn this job and Minaka. To him this is a giant game giving away birds to find an owner who will 'take' care of them. This is bullshit and I still am going to pay the bastard back for putting Minato in the game. Though, this is my son's fault in the first place.'_ Takami groaned while smoking the last drag of her Sekirei and crushed it in a ashtray. She had specifically told Minaka after adjusting her first Sekirei to have an ashtray an every room meant for adjusting. The woman couldn't help being addicted to smoking at this job.

"Takami! come into my office we have much to discuss with the black dog!" The boisterous Minaka exclaimed over the intercom above her. Takami rubbed her temples in annoyance at the man she use to love and left the adjustment room. Glad more than ever she was going to see her son in two hours.

** Izumo inn (10:00 A.M.)**

Minato an hour later after his mother called him had gotten himself dressed and ate breakfast with Miya and the others. It was a quiet breakfast with not much to discuss after breakfast Matsu dragged him into her secret room hoping for some alone time with her Ashikabi. Though that did not happen since Miya and Uzume trailed the perverted brain type Sekirei into her room.

Matsu sighed at the failure of alone time, but did have something important to discuss with her Ashikabi as she typed on one of the computer terminals. Minato set behind Matsu listening to the very fast sounds of clicks on a keyboard.

"Matsu-chan why did you call Minato-kun in here again?" Uzume asked while sitting beside her Ashikabi.

"..."

Matsu did not respond instead typing faster into her computer before smiling in victory and turned around facing Minato. The screens of her computer showing two different things on one side it showed what appeared to be an exam sheet and on the other it showed a list of names.

"Matsu-chan what is all of this?" Minato asked taking a look at both screens his eyes widening at what he saw on the first screen. "A-Are t-these the questions to my entrance exam?" Minato practically shook in his seat at the opportunity Matsu gave him. A part of him though felt guilt in his chest at spotting the first few answers to the test.

"Yes it is Minato-kun you see I hacked into the mainframe of your testing site and voila found your exam." Matsu further explained pointing to the right side of the screen "Also, on this screen is the list of Ashikabi and Sekirei winged to them," Minato looked at the names and saw that Mikogami currently has 11 Sekirei and another male by the name of Higa has over 16. Seo had two Sekirei apparently he must have found one more since yesterday.

"Matsu-chan how come Kai isn't up here?" Minato asked worried that his childhood friend was out of the game. Uzume patted her Ashikabi's head maybe he had forgotten about yesterday with the twins. The Sekirei of Veils was also curious about it a few ideas coming to mind of why Kai had not winged his Sekirei.

"Minato-kun I am not completely sure on this, but maybe your friend does not want to compete in the game. How long has he had his Sekirei?" Matsu questioned finding it strange that the Ashikabi did not wing the twins yet. She knew the discarded number did not count because she technically winged herself on accident.

"I believe almost around a month Matsu-chan," Minato replied which caught Matsu and Uzume both off guard. Even Miya was slightly surprised by this information true she wasn't gong-ho about Sekirei being winged in one day unless it was by their true Ashikabi. But to have your Ashikabi wait that long something had to be wrong there and it was definitely not the twins.

"T-That's u-umm... wow..." Matsu did not have the words to describe that kind of situation. Was that Ashikabi trying to defy the plan in his own way? or was he simply not going to wing them and risk losing his Sekirei? this led Matsu to many different theories on the manner before putting her mind back on the main task at hand. "Okay well let's leave your friend subject alone not our business anyway. But more importantly Minato-kun do you want your exam?" She asked pushing the rim of her glasses up on her nose.

"Yes I would," Minato replied rather quickly which earned the eyes of a disappointed Miya who left the room saying she had to go clean. Matsu nodded printing out the exam sheet and placed it within an envelope for him. Minato thanked Matsu for help and left the room leaving Uzume behind ,who looked at Matsu feeling a bit betrayed by her sister Sekirei.

"Why did you give him that Matsu?" Uzume clinched her fist tightly not knowing which emotion to feel more strongly on either anger or betrayal.

"Uzume have faith in our Ashikabi this is his future and it's our job as Sekirei to make his future possible. That and win in the Sekirei plan so our Ashikabi can win the grand prize," Matsu stated turning around to her computer and typed again. Uzume left the room clinching her teeth in anger and went outside the veranda; Miya holding her nodachi at a tree. The two Sekirei said nothing as Uzume's clothes turned into her garment of veils and lunged at Miya.

* * *

An hour later Minato and Takami set inside of bakery chewing on a piece of cake. Minato's choice of cake was devil cake while Takami's was angel food cake.

"So your apartment got broken in and your place was trashed. Kai's bag was stolen let me get that part straight and now you live in a inn." Takami chewed on her piece of cake it was not a question, but a statement. Minato gulped down a lump of cake in his throat with a nod to his mother's words. Takami sighed at his nod and clinched the spoon in her hand.

"Are you going to pass this time on your exams?" Takami asked sipping from her cup of black coffee. She had constantly drank coffee during long nights at MBI.

"Yes I am mother," Minato replied with no hesitation in his voice drinking from a cup of warm honey tea. He was sure about passing this time.

"Good i'm sure you know that your sister Yukari has already taken her exam and now just waiting for the results. I expect them to be good," Takami lowly smiled either from praising her daughter or from the cake Minato couldn't tell. The atmosphere around the two was tense indeed.

"Mother are you disappointed in me?" Minato suddenly asked not knowing where that came from and was about to take it back. His mother looked at him intensely not expecting that question either and shook her head at his question to pat him on the head. Takami did not feel that way about her son not at all she was just never the one to openly praise anyone.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Takami stood up from her seat after finishing her cake and coffee as she proceeded up to the counter and was about to pay the cashier until Minato paid for her. In doing that Takami walked to the front door of the bakery leaving as her son followed suit.

Outside was a black limousine waiting for Takami to get back to work she took out a cigarette and was going to light it when she saw the look on Minato's face. Takami looked at her cigarette rolling it between her fingers before putting it away.

"Come here Minato." Takami ordered in a tone of voice she used for Sekirei. Minato obeyed stopping a foot away from his mother and looked at her with a puzzled expression before being pulled into a hug. Minato was caught off guard by the hug stiffening in her grasp, which made Takami feel like a bad mother. He had forgotten just how long his mother last held him in a hug. Was it pre-school? no it was when he was only a baby the first and last time he had been held by his mother that is until today. She was about to let the hug go when Minato held her in the same hug a soft smile on his face.

The head adjustor of MBI released the hug a few minutes later and stepped into the limousine watching her son's face as the limousine drove away.

"Aww look at you Takami getting soft for our son," a familiar voice teased the driver being Minaka with a grin on his face. Takami's response to him was to kick him hard in the back of the seat. '_Good luck Minato.'_ Takami pulled out the cigarette from earlier and this time lit it inhaling the smoke. The smoke making Minaka gag hating the smell of the rancid stick of death.

Minato watched the limousine speed off into the distance and pondered on what to do next. He could go back to the inn and study for his exams, but he was certain he was going to pass thanks to Matsu's help. For now he decided just walking down the street with his white scarf around his neck. Fifty minutes later after walking for quite some time he stopped in a park to sit down on a bench gazing up into the sky to think.

* * *

_'In just a few days I'll be taking my entrance exam and when I pass. I'll be making my family proud and achieve my dream of being someone who can help others out. But once I get accepted into the university will I have to leave everything behind?'_ Minato questioned in his head thinking of his time spent in Izumo Inn with the friends and Sekirei he's made. Would something have to give for his future?

"Hello... Hello are you alright?" A woman's voice pulled him out of his musing and looked in the direction of the voice. It was a girl in a wheelchair who looked around Yukari's age her brown hair bristling in the wind as she gave Minato a warm smile. The girl wore a long white dress that fitted her beautifully in Minato's eyes. It was the kind of smile that would make birds sing and it caused him to blush a tad.

"Y-Yes I am alright. Just thinking about my future is all," Minato replied to the girl who smiled even more at hearing that. Minato bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Who are you? if you don't mind me asking. My name is Minato Sahashi," he told the girl extending out her hand to him.

"My name is Chiho Hadaka it is very nice to meet you Minato. Sorry if I intruded your personal space, but I just go where my wheels take me," Chiho smiled despite being wheelchair bound she made a small joke about it. Minato smiled at her joke, though was afraid to laugh at it.

"No you did not intrude Chiho. I actually needed someone to talk too. Would you listen to a story of mine?" Minato asked the girl who nodded she was quite the listener especially when your in the hospital all the time. Minato smiled and told her story about a man in a game with a bunch of birds all fighting for a prize and right now that man was stuck between the crossroads of what to do next.

"Well Minato that is quite the story even though that man is stuck right now. He should follow his heart. Once that is taken in account, I think the man can decide then on what road he should walk," Chiho replied with an earnest tone in her voice staring up into Minato's coal eyes a warm smile on her face once more. Minato returned the warm smile thanking her for the answer.

"Chiho do you have a story of your own?" Minato asked the woman. It was only fair to ask, since she did listen to his tale. Chiho looked away with a small blush twiddling her fingers nervously at his question.

"Y-Yes I do, but no one wants to hear a story of mine. It's not exactly happy," Chiho told him turning around to face him taken aback by his shake of the head.

"Then could I be the first one to listen?" Minato inquired which made Chiho smile brightly and tried to embrace the man, but her wheel chair was being evil today and caused her to fall out of her chair.

Minato being the nice guy he was gently picked her up into his arms bridal-style causing both pairs to blush as he set her on the bench and took the sit beside her. The park was quiet just the two of them with a few birds flying overhead chirping in the delicate last rays of the morning.

"Minato my story is about a young girl stricken with an incurable illness who lost her parents when she was very young. Her grandparents are using up every cent of money they have to keep their granddaughter in the hospital. To the girl's misfortune her grandparents died a few weeks ago when a parking lot got destroyed... barely leaving her enough money to stay in the hospital for five months. The young girl was very lonely that is until she met a man who made her feel better in the heart before passing away," Chiho told him her story with a small amount of red hue on her face making Minato blush yet again.

"That is quite the story Chiho-san about our stories hmm... we both know they are not real, but if I could be the man who made the girl feel better I would," Minato admitted making Chiho blush bright red and shake her hands and head.

"I-It's only a story Minato-san nothing m-more," Chiho blushed not wanting him to be that man and feel sad when she ended up gone. "B-But i-if it were possible I-I would like to be one of those birds and be cared for by that man..." She mumbled looking away from him covering her face with her hands.

Minato felt his cheeks flush red at hearing that looking away from her as well agreeing with her. Both blushing young adults looked at the other and started to chuckle at their ridiculous blushes. A few minutes later after laughing the two continued to sit on the bench just enjoying the time spent with the other. It was rare for Minato to talk with a woman openly and not feel demeaned by them. Chiho was happy that someone finally listened to her and made her laugh.

Checking the time on his phone Minato scratched the side of his cheek nervously he had been out here with Chiho for two hours. Standing up from the bench Minato looked down at Chiho who smiled up at him.

"I'll see you again," Chiho waved him goodbye seemingly knowing that he had to leave just by his body language. She was very good at reading people ever since being locked up an a hospital this was her new free time once a week.

"I'll see you again," Minato replied with a warm smile about to ask her if he should put her back in her wheelchair. Chiho merely waved him off and got herself into her wheelchair she was not a paraplegic it was just walking put to much strain on her legs, because of her illness.

Chiho watched Minato walk off hoping that she would see him again as the person who would wheel her toward the hospital came in a black suit with two women beside him. A woman with silver hair wearing a teal dress with glasses enhanced the look of smart beauty this was the Sekirei Kochou. While the other Sekirei was of Ichiya who looked very broken after what Higa did to her she looked lifeless.

"Ready to go Chiho?" The suited man asked walking up to her with a fake smile on his face. Chiho paid that smile no mind and wheeled herself towards the hospital a sorrowful sigh coming from her lips. Why did she have to be in that hospital controlled by an evil wealthy man? life certainly liked to screw over nice people. She berated herself internally for having to do what she did earlier to become the cat that watched the elusive owner.

* * *

Over the next week Minato spent his time divided between his Sekirei, finding a job which he found at a cafe that was hiring, chores for the inn, watching Uzume spar with Miya claiming she wanted to get stronger for some odd reason, and coming back to the spot he met Chiho out at the same time on Wednesday. The two young adults talked about their lives and what they wanted to do in life. Chiho wanted to be a pianist healing people through music.

Now here it was the day before the exam and Minato stood outside the home of his childhood friend. His childhood friend certainly had a very nice house than again Kai did come from a wealthy family of rock climbers. Beside Minato was Uzume in casual attire for herself blue jeans and her purple shirt with a yellow star on it. Kagari couldn't make it saying something about a client he had to meet.

Matsu could not come because she was wanted by MBI and could not risk going outside. Miya could not come due to the anniversary of her husband's death tonight. The person who did manage to show besides them was Kazehana with a bottle of sake in her hand. Minato asked Uzume who she was and she told him it was a friend she made three years ago and continued to hang out with.

Minato rang the doorbell a little impatient since the walk to Kai's house was more like an hour long walk due to Kazehana falling on top of Minato every ten minutes. The doorbell sounded like a mix between happy and depressing. It gave Uzume the creeps and Kazehana giggled having drunk a little sake on the way. The door immediately swung open revealing Akitsu dressed in a revealing blue nightgown who looked at the three of them quietly. After five minutes of looking at them Akitsu nodded her head almost sleepily, though it was only 10:00 P.M.

"Come in," Akitsu finally spoke allowing them inside as the group of three came in. Uzume and Kazehana blinked at what they saw in Kai's home sake bottles were already on the table with red roses in a vase. A snack table was set out different assortments of snacks including types of pocky. The pocky being from Akitsu who had a hand in what snacks should go out. All in all it felt like a fun party more so than a casual one.

"Hey Minato glad you could make it!" Kai exclaimed jumping out from behind the couch dressed in a black nightgown with the twins behind him in matching purple nightgowns. The twins had their fingers race with electricity forming shapes with their electricity; it being of a purple dragon breathing out enough voltage to make Minato's hair stand up. Kai was not done yet pulling out a remote from his nightgown and clicked on it a white banner coming out from the ceiling. The banner read '_Congratulations pre-ceremonial passing of your exam Minato!'_

"Yay..." Akitsu dully clapped in applause for her Ashikabi's efforts.

Uzume and Kazehana looked at the discarded number as she clapped and then looked at Minato before bursting out in tears of laughter. Minato's childhood friend pulled out all the stops for this it was just to much.

"A-Umm... Kai-kun was all that necessary?" Minato questioned his longtime friend it was going a bit overboard to celebrate something like this. Sure the thought was nice, but this was way overboard at least to Minato. Not even his birthdays were filled with this kind of work.

"Necessary? of course it was necessary! did you not see the awesome banner or the amazing dragon that reminds people of new years?"" Kai cheered in such a way one could not help, but think the man had a few screws loose.

"Sure Kai-kun... also thank you Hikari, Hibiki, and Akitsu for doing this. I know you didn't have to do-" Minato was stopped mid-sentence by Hikari who was practically releasing high amounts of voltage and pointed to Kai.

"Oh believe me I do not want to do this. Kai practically begged for me and my sister to do this!" Hikari shouted more than a little angry at her fated Ashikabi who had yet to kiss her or her sister.

"Now, now, calm down Hikari let's just enjoy the party." Kai tried to lighten the ever temperamental Sekirei's mood by gently massaging her shoulders. She could be such a drama queen.

"Fine... though in the morning your paying for this," Hikari relented calming down at the massage before moving away to sit at the snack table gorging herself on melon bread. Kai chuckled glad to have dodged the bullet on that one. Akitsu took her place behind her Ashikabi and pointed to the buffet table where steak was. Both Ashikabi looked toward the table and heard their stomachs grumble in unison at the succulent smell of the steak. Racing over to the table both men ate the steak like hungry hounds.

"Uzume-chan your Ashikabi is quite the strange one. Now time for us to have sake!" Kazehana licked her lips at the brands of sake at the table preferring the strongest ones at the table, which made her throat burn in joy. Uzume shook her head at her sister Sekirei antics indulging too in the sake.

"Drink up Kazehana or do you accept the dare?" Uzume asked the Sekirei who was still deliberating on the dare. It was a simple one just flash her breast and that was it.

"Fine I'll do it, but your drinking malt liquor," Kazehana smirked calling over Minato after he finished his steak with Kai. Uzume kept herself from giggling as Kazehana took off the top of her cheongsam and showed off her perky mounds to Minato. The ronin barely had time to think as all the blood rushed from his head into his commander which strained a tent in his pants.

"Got you Uzume so drink up," Kazehana smirked watching the Veiled Sekirei drink down the cup of liquor and coughed after drinking it. Apparently the wind Sekirei did not care about modesty as she left her breast out of her dress not minding that Minato stared. Hell she was enjoying his gaze.

"Aghh damn that stings alright fine what do you want to do truth or dare?" Uzume asked the wind Sekirei pouring herself another glass of liquor.

"Easy I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss this stud right here," Kazehana's turned into a vulpine one wondering if she would chicken out.

"W-What kind of game is this?" Minato asked the two as Uzume already took of her shirt and crashed her lips passionately to Minato's caressing his lips with her tongue. Making sure to press herself against him loving the fact he had stiffened up. She was even more of a little bit giddy to feel her Ashikabi's bulge press up against her pants. As her wings emerged from behind her illuminating the pristine living room in a gorgeous white.

"Damn... feisty little devil. It's a game stud truth or dare. Every time she does the truth or dare I drink from this cup of liquor," Kazehana told him while gulping down the burning drink with a grin. Minato's face was full on watermelon red after that kiss with Uzume and blinked a little trying to regain his sense of balance.

Two hours later into the party Ashikabi and Sekirei alike set on the couch except Hikari who set on the floor along with her sister claiming it was to cramp. They were watching Sailor Moon due to Akitsu having the remote, since she wasn't drunk or even halfway drunk. Kai was half drunk while Minato was tipsy after his first cup and did not want to drink any further. The other Sekirei were drunk especially Kazehana who was cradling three sake bottles to her chest for dear life.

"H-wey Akitsu are the S-wailor scouts vwinning?" Kai drunkenly slurred he was aware enough to tell that the Venus was not in a good position to fight.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama they will win," Akitsu replied hugging on to the arm of her Ashikabi nuzzling his shoulder. Despite his smell of booze for the night she did not mind it, and would have giggled at his drooping eyes if she had more expressive emotions. Instead she pulled out a camera she secretly hid underneath the couch and took pictures of her Ashikabi. The flash was not on so he wouldn't be alerted she also took pictures of the others in there inebriated state planning to put it in a book. Her Ashikabi told her the term was scrapbook.

* * *

Once the program ended with the sailor scouts winning due to Sailor Moon scepter magic. Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi who was fully asleep along with the others of the house. Standing up from the couch Akitsu picked up her Ashikabi hoisting him over her shoulder effortlessly and picked up Hikari too. She walked all the way to their room and placed them beside each other on the bed beneath the blanket.

"Goodnight," Akitsu whispered parting the strands of Kai's hair to kiss his forehead gently. The kiss on his forehead made Kai smile in his sleep mumbling her name as she left the room. Next she grabbed Minato and Kazehana placing them in the guest room of the house. Returning to get Uzume who held her arms around the ice Sekirei's neck mumbling Minato's name. Akitsu placed Uzume beside Minato and put the blanket over all three of them bidding them a goodnight. She was unaware that Kazehana wasn't actually asleep, but feigned her tiredness so she could sleep beside Minato.

"Oh well no plan is perfect," the wind Sekirei drunkenly mumbled adjusting herself into a more comfortable position against Minato before falling asleep.

Akitsu returned to the living room seating herself on the couch once more staring blankly at the TV screen. While Hibiki who was still up lazily spread herself out on the floor like a cat. She did not partake herself in the drinking of booze mainly staying up due to thoughts plaguing her of when Kai would wing her or Hikari.

"When will he wing us?" Hibiki grumbled to herself while staring at the TV she wasn't expecting Akitsu to reply or anything.

"When Ashikabi-sama is ready." Akitsu stated like it was a simple fact of life. At least Hikari and Hibiki could get winged, though she would never say it aloud. Hibiki nodded at those words and looked to Akitsu, who never took her icy blue eyes away from the television seemingly lost within her own world.

'_I wonder how she feels to wing herself?'_ Hibiki thought not in a patronizing or pitiful manner. She was generally curious about Akitsu's stoic behavior and planned to know more about her in the upcoming amount of time they would spend together with Kai.

The following morning Minato awoke to a pair of odd shaped pillows that were very soft and comfortable. He yawned into the pillows getting a reaction from there occupant who giggled at his cute expression.

"Mmm... good morning Minato-kun quite the daring young man aren't you? to seduction and now using me as a breast pillow," Kazehana giggled gently rubbing a hand through his hair. Minato jumped in surprise at hearing Kazehana and realizing what these pillows were and immediately raised his head from his position. A cherry red blush adorning his face trying to recall all the events from last night.

"You know now you have to take responsibility Minato-kun," Kazehana whispered sultrily into his ear enjoying the teasing of this young man. If Minato was red before now he was developing into a full on neon color.

"D-Did we do it? I-if so t-then I will take responsibility..." Minato spoke trying his hardest not to pass out from his massive blush. Of course Minato would take responsibility it would be shameful if he didn't. Kazehana couldn't take it anymore and laughed at his expression holding on to her sides at the gut wrenching joy she was feeling.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but your face is so priceless it's only a shame that Uzume is not awake to see this too." Kazehana somehow managed to say through her laughing fit kicking her legs up in the air in joy. That young man was a sure relief from her hangover. Minato's jaw dropped it was all a joke and at that his blush immediately went away as he rubbed one of his cheeks now in embarrassment.

Getting up from the bed Minato left the room checking his phone to see that the time was 6:48 A.M. good his exam was less than an hour away. Checking that everything was in order and he had his exam ticket Minato quietly left Kai's home unaware that Akitsu watched him leave his destination to his exam site.

Not even five minutes later did Uzume wake up feeling a lack of warmness beside her and looked around the room spotting Kazehana on the floor.

"Hey Kazehana where is Minato-kun at? did he leave without receiving my good luck kiss?" She inquired a faint pout coming on to her face as she yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"You could say he left in a rush. Just what the doctor ordered thank you Uzume-chan," Kazehana mildly giggled getting up from the floor to open a window preparing to leave. Uzume shook her drowsiness off at hearing Kazehana's words not liking the sound of them and manipulated the bed sheets to wrap around the giddy Sekirei.

"What did you do to Minato-kun?" Uzume questioned in a serious tone of voice slowly shaking off her own hangover, but failing at it as she rubbed her throbbing forehead. This being evident by the control of the bed sheets loosely lying around the feet of Kazehana.

"You should know not to use your powers when your still hung-over like that Uzume-chan, and don't worry I did nothing to severe to Minato-san. I just teased him is all he is quite the blusher," Kazehana giggled once more in a scolding fashion before waving her hand goodbye leaving Kai's home in what one would look like a midnight stand if passerby people saw.

"Ughh... I need to find a bathroom," Uzume muttered holding her stomach in pain from it catching up with the drinks last night. Staggering out of the room she was surprised to see a fuming Hikari and a red slapped cheek Kai coming down the hall.

"Did you have to slap me Hikari-chan? damn my hand only slightly squeezed your breast so sue me... you have nice breast." Kai mumbled not liking the way he had to wake up and rubbed his stinging cheek.

* * *

"Shut up we were just about to kiss and you had to ruin it by grabbing my breast so soon. At least give a Sekirei some time," Hikari replied to his mumble a small blush adorning her face at how nice his hand felt on her chest and what sounded like a compliment from him. It was just her natural reaction when someone grabbed her breast so suddenly. Hikari and Kai both stopped in their tracks at seeing Uzume.

"Is it always this lively in the morning bro?" Uzume asked the two of them quietly chuckling at hearing their conversation as they came down the hall. The two were quite loud if Miya was here she would have said something along the lines of no decency.

"Yeah it's a real great party with this guy," Hikari replied hardly hiding the heavy sarcasm in her voice as she walked on by leaving Kai with Uzume.

"Sorry about that she's just mad my hand felt up her breast," Kai apologized on Hikari's behalf and felt the sting in his cheek dissipate as he noticed Uzume still had her hand on her stomach.

"You know that's not a great sounding apology bro, but whatever. Anyway do you know where a bathroom is?" Uzume asked feeling a little green in the cheeks now, which Kai noticed and told her where the bathroom was. The veiled Sekirei thanked him and dashed off to where the bathroom was immediately releasing the contents of her stomach.

"Somebody drank to much..." Kai mumbled with a small sigh walking into the living room to start making breakfast; taking notice that Akitsu shadowed behind him as he entered into the kitchen.

"Want to help me cook breakfast?" Kai asked the stoic face Akitsu who took a moment to respond and nodded. The ice type Sekirei pulled out from the refrigerator three cartons of eggs, one bag of flour, and milk going to work on making muffins.

The lightning twins Hikari and Hibiki who set at the table watched their fated Ashikabi and sister Sekirei in what appeared to be a dance as they cooked together. Hibiki noticed that Hikari was biting her lip slightly in anxiousness a blush still on her cheeks for some reason.

"So what happened between you and Kai-kun?" Hibiki asked assuming that was the reason for her sister's lip biting and blush. Hikari came out of her thoughts and looked at her sister thinking of the best way to respond.

"Kai touched my breast..." was all Hikari could say and Hibiki nodded figuring out the rest from that statement leaving Hibiki to sigh in annoyance with her sister. She had a perfect opportunity to get winged by her Ashikabi, but her old tendency acted up and ruined that chance.

"There's always next time nee-chan," Hibiki told her sister gently patting her head in a endearing manner. Twenty minutes later Uzume walked into the living room feeling much better after what happened in the bathroom. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of fresh blueberry muffins wafting in the air on the table with Hikari and Hibiki who ate a generous six between the two sisters. The second thing that caught her was the fact that Kai and Akitsu were cooking together in some sort of harmonic unspoken rhythm.

"Woah! bro you cook?!" Uzume asked in utter surprise walking over to the table and set down treating herself to a muffin. The taste of the blueberry muffin was exquisite to her and she couldn't help but eat the remaining six muffins on the plate a wide smile on her face. Hikari rolled her eyes at seeing Uzume scarf down the muffins what a freeloader.

"Actually, yes I do cook. Had to cook ever since I was about twelve my mother thought it would be a useful in the future in case I had a wife. Though in my case... it would probably be wives or some sort of the term..." Kai replied showing that even if he was cooking he still paid attention to his surroundings. As he lowly mumbled the last part putting the finishing touches on a few omelets he made and carried them over to the table on seven plates.

Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with that same neutral expression as always, but couldn't help contain the small tinge of pink that lit her cheeks. Was her Ashikabi considering of letting her be his wife even though she could not be winged? that thought alone spread her small blush out to a full burst of pink.

"You have some major skills bro and this food is amazing! better than Miya's, but please don't let her know I said that." Uzume told him while eating into the omelet fearing the wrath of Miya if she were to have found that out.

"Umm... sure glad you like it by the way where are Kazehana and Minato?" Kai asked Uzume who was still to busy eating into the cheese and bacon omelet.

"I saw Minato-san walk out of the house Ashikabi-sama at 6:50 A.M." Akitsu reported like a soldier to her captain as she took her place at the table beside her Ashikabi having strictly reserved that seat.

"Oh... well that sucks now he won't be able to taste my cooking. But his exam doesn't start until 8.00 A.M so he could have at least ate." Kai muttered in a dejected manner, while eating an omelet gaining questionable gazes from the lightning twins and Uzume herself.

"U-Umm... bro are you in Minato-kun close?" Uzume asked a blush forming on to her face at her very dirty thoughts that would give Matsu competition imagining it now. Even the lightning twins had on red faced blushes at the insinuation.

"Well yeah Minato and I are close. We're close friends." Kai responded not understanding what she was implying as he continued to eat.

"Kai-kun what Uzume means is that are you and Minato-san buddies?" Hibiki couldn't even get the words out of her mouth as she gestured instead with her index fingers touching together repeatedly. Kai blinked slowly at figuring out the insinuation and shook his head rapidly coughing into his hand. Akitsu patting her Ashikabi's back in a helpful way not understanding what was implied.

"N-No Minato and I are just close friends from childhood were not gay," Kai replied thanking Akitsu for her help.

"But if you were..." Uzume insisted her blush growing darker and darker by the minute feeling the urge to sing a certain song.

"It certainly would not be with Minato and no not gay Uzume-chan." Kai sternly told her fixating her with a cold stare with his red eyes. Uzume gulped a tad at his cold stare feeling like she was with Miya, but shook it off with a small chuckle. Kai is a human so she had nothing to worry about just because his stare could be intimidating. The lightning twins on the other hand found his stare quite intoxicating even Akitsu felt her cheeks tinge pink again.

An hour and a half later Minato was currently inside his exam site looking over the questions on his exam sheet. They looked easy enough especially from all the studying he did, and from Matsu's help so as he put pencil to exam he meticulously started. Minato felt strangely calm during this exam he didn't feel antsy or a whole bunch of pressure from the other students who were agitated by the exam.

'_Why do I feel so calm now? is it because of all the studying I have done? Sure I studied hard before on my first exam. But I cracked under the first thirty minutes of the exam and couldn't take it anymore so I just scribbled in answers it was to much pressure and stress. I guess Kai's celebration party was a success because I feel like I can ace this exam!'_ Minato inwardly cheered writing out the answers as it all came easy to him to recall the answers now. As the next half hour passed Minato and the other examinees left for a quick 20 minute break. Some catching water and others starting to shake from the pressure of this exam. Minato drank from a water fountain still cool as a cucumber nothing was going to bring him down.

After the twenty minutes passed Minato and the other examinees went back inside still doing their exam it was around the other half hour mark did someone collectively snapped under the pressure of the exam and broke there pencil. Minato and the other examinees looked at the man who gripped his head from the stress and quietly exited the room. They all knew you only got one shot to take this exam and if your pencil broke before the pen portion of the exam you fail. Yes these exams were very cruel, but only the best could get into a University of such high class as Shinto University.

Minato looked at his writing left hand seeing it not even shake as he continued writing in the answers. '_I remember my first time taking the exams I-I couldn't stop shaking and almost went into hyperventilation just to get through the pencil portion. But now here I am just going through it like walking.'_ Minato thought back in reminiscence of how much pain he was in. He never wanted to go through that again.

"The pencil portion is done now you will all go for break and then you shall finally do the pen secession don't croak," the instructor made a joke at the expense of everyone and as the examinees left for break. Minato saw a majority of them look worse for wear and called either their parents for support or someone just to make it through. At seeing that Minato took out his phone at feeling it vibrate and looked at it receiving three messages appearing.

'_Good luck Onii-chan I know you can do it! if you need to call I am here From Yukari P.S. I love you!'_ Minato couldn't help but smile at reading the message remembering how last time on his first exam. He was a sniveling mess and tried calling his Mother for support, but she said she was tuning something judging by her tone it was a rather loudmouth person. He had also called his sister who supported him with encouragement to pass his exam that really lifted him up and kept him from leaving under the pressure.

'_Hey Minato you probably forgot about me since you never called me once. But this is your bestfriend Hayato Mikogami telling you to fight on!'_ Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head having forgotten about Mikogami during all of his studying and Sekirei related stuff along with Kai coming back. After this exam was over Minato planned on talking to Mikogami possibly inviting him to the Inn.

'_Hello Minato-kun! this is Uzume I swiped Kai's phone from him and he told me you were taking your exam. You left without your good morning kiss meanie . Just do your best I believe in you and so does Matsu. She called about an hour ago telling us about your exam. Oh crap! Kai's coming back from the living room Love you Minato I really do ^_^'_ Minato did not know how to feel about the last message, though a heavy blush stained his cheeks glad that his Sekirei believed in him it made him want to pass all the more. Spotting the other examinees slowly walk inside Minato followed behind them getting shoved a bit as his phone vibrated, but couldn't feel it go off.

"Welcome back examinees now you know this is the last part remember don't choke," the instructor chuckled darkly and gazed directly at Minato. Minato for once did not cower or look away he stared back calmly before taking out his pen, and began to write on loose leaf paper. The final exam being an essay of about what the examinees wanted to do in there future a broad topic to say the least, but manageable.

Writing out what Minato wanted to do in life it was so simple he had talked this over multiple times with Chiho and Miya privately at times. What he wanted to be was a doctor so he could help the sick. It was partly due to seeing Chiho being wheelchair bound and wanted to help her out too. The ronin was just to kind as he continued on writing out the reasons why he wanted to be a doctor. His thoughts drifted him away from the exam and on to Izumo inn.

_'Hmm... what am I doing here? I know i'm still taking the exam, but why here of all places. Sure it's nice being here at the inn, but if I pass this exam I can go and achieve my dream of going into Shinto university. T-That way Mother, and Yukari will be proud...'_ Minato thought as he saw himself leaving the inn waving goodbye to Uzume, Miya, Kagari, and Matsu. That made him feel sad as he watched himself go down the road he spotted Kai and his Sekirei companions fighting other Sekirei and losing badly.

'Wait stop! this can't be real just mild stress from taking the pen portion this isn't real...' Minato told himself as he saw his childhood friend fall to the ground bleeding all over. It only got worse from there as he saw the hospital where Chiho was in burn down to the ground hearing choking sobs coming from the building.

"What the hell is going on?!" Minato shouted coming out from his stressed state back in the exam room now apparently an hour had passed. The instructor and few examinees remaining looked at him wondering what happened to his calm facade did he break?

"Examinee do you know what happens to those who yell and disrupt the order of this exam?" The instructor warned since this was the last part of the exam. If anyone talked during the last part there exam was immediately taken for grading.

Minato could only nod his head as he looked down at his hand feeling it tremble now getting up from his desk. He took one last look at his exam seeing it completely filled out and sighed. Leaving the exam room Minato kept on walking out of the site a sigh escaping his lips. Would he pass? what was all that stuff about in his head? did his leaving make all of that happen? whatever it was about Minato tossed it in the back of his head for later thought as he left the exam site.

On his way to the train station Minato couldn't help but feel relief after that exam was over and pulled out his phone blinking at the message.

'_Good luck Minato__.'_ It was from his mother. Maybe his mother had a break off work and had time to tell him that it certainly was an eye opener. A small smile graced his lips as he looked up to the sky the warm breeze of the day made him feel chipper.

"I know what I am going to do," Minato smiled up at the sun as the train came to a stop people leaving the train one after the other. Once they were gone Minato hopped into the train noticing a woman with dark short brown hair a black cloak wrapped around herself gazed out the window. The cloak accented her features well it displayed her hips in a curvy fashion, while leaving enough underneath for a mysteriously. Though the cloak did not help hide her bust size that looked bigger then Uzume's if possible. Her eyes shaped strangely in what appeared to be a yin-yang fashion when their eyes met a warm bright smile came from the woman.

She stood up from her seat to walk over to him a blush forming on his face as he saw her beautiful face and licked his dry lips. The beautiful woman set beside him now and gazed into his eyes coal eyes with a smile that threatened to outshine the whole sun.

"Hello I am Yume it is a pleasure to meet you." She spoke in a gentle tone of voice that calmed his soul as he held out his hand to her in a formal handshake.

"My name is Minato Sahashi."

**Sorry for the delay, but I had to move around and get a new home then had no internet for two months it's been hectic. Sucks that Hikari can't get those wings yet and neither can Hibiki, but soon they shall. Yes now things are getting interesting Minato took his exams and now has met Yume this is where the plot gets interesting. Hopefully it won't take me this long to update chapters again.**


End file.
